Reconnect: Kingdom Hearts - Dark Reflections
by Star Tours Traveler
Summary: When a string of mysterious kidnappings begin occurring in various worlds, Sora and the gang must investigate but make a shocking discovery. And where did Vanitas come from? 4th Chapter of the Reconnect: Kingdom Hearts saga. Full Summary inside.
1. Prologue

**Summary: **When a string of mysterious kidnappings begin occurring in various worlds, Sora and the gang must investigate but make a shocking discovery. And where did Vanitas come from? 4th Chapter of the Reconnect: Kingdom Hearts saga. Full Summary inside.

**Summary (Full): **While relaxing on the Destiny Islands, Keyblade Masters Sora and Aqua, plus their friends and Apprentices Riku, Kairi, Terra, and Ven, are alerted to a number of mysterious kidnappings from multiple worlds and must investigate but make a shocking discovery. What's more stunning is when Vanitas suddenly reappears with no memories of his past life. 4th Chapter of the Reconnect: Kingdom Hearts saga. Multiple Pairings but no slash.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters or locales involved with this story. All characters are the property of Square Enix and Disney, respectively. Also this is a musical, and disclaimers for the songs will be listed at the end of the chapters in which they appear.

**Pairings: **Sora/Kairi, Aqua/Ventus, Implied Roxas/Namine. Friendships: Sora/Riku/Kairi/Aqua/Terra/Ven. Others exist but are otherwise irrelevant to the story at hand.

**Author's Advice: **If you haven't read the rest of the Reconnect Kingdom Hearts saga, I'd suggest you stop and go back to read from the beginning (For easy access, go to my profile page). First start with Reconnect Kingdom Hearts, followed by The Second Darkness, and then finishing with Dreams of Destiny. Once you've finished those stories, you'll be up to speed.

**A/N: **I've been having some creative issues with the intended 4th sequel for Reconnect Kingdom Hearts (The Forgotten Worlds), and while mulling over ideas, I just happened to read something that inspired me. What it is I read I'm withholding for now as it could potentially spoil things.

I'm also going to try something new. I got some praise for my inclusion of my choices of fight music (the music that plays in the background of certain fights in the story) in my previous two stories (the Second Darkness, and Dreams of Destiny) and I figured I might take the initiative and add not only the fight music but world specific music. What I mean is, for worlds that are unique (meaning that they're worlds I created); I'll list the name of the track that I chose for the BGM. These are merely suggestions for the BGM, mind you. All the music will be from the Kingdom Hearts soundtracks so there won't be anything too foreign.

I'm also mostly switching to the English translations for most abilities like Shot Lock instead of Shoot Lock and Keyblade Glider instead of Keyblade Rider. Some abilities will keep their Japanese names, most cases being that I prefer those names to the English ones.

Timeline wise, this story takes place a week immediately after the final chapter of The Second Darkness and three days after the epilogue to Dreams of Destiny.

* * *

(Music Cue: Dearly Beloved – KH2 version) (A/N: Imagine a deep and mysterious voice reading this section. Think the late Don Lafontaine)

**Since the first recorded existence of the Keyblade, many have asked this same question**.

**Where did it come from?**

**Was it a creation of men?**

**Was it a gift from gods?**

**Was it an embodiment of a person's heart?**

**Many have wondered, but by the time of the Great Keyblade War that forever scattered the worlds, none had found the answer.**

**And so all thought of its origins faded away into nothingness.**

**Time passed and the Keyblade continued to answer the call of its chosen few…**

…**Not one of them giving it a second thought.**

**Then, an unexpected thing happened.**

**The Keyblades themselves came alive, took human form, and rebelled against their chosen wielders…**

…**But even ****they**** questioned their origins.**

**The Keyblade Rebellion failed, and the Keyblades returned to their original form.**

**And so the question remained.**

**Where did the Keyblade come from?**

**And so the question remained forgotten…**

…**Or…**

…**so it seemed.  
**

* * *

**Star Tours Traveler Presents…  
…A Kingdom Hearts Fanfiction story…  
…the fourth installment of the highly reviewed Reconnect: Kingdom Hearts Saga…**

_**Kingdom Hearts: Dark Reflections  
**_

* * *

**In Agrabah…**

(Battle Music Cue: Shaded Truths – Birth by Sleep OST)

It was the dead of night as Aladdin held onto the Magic Carpet, Abu the monkey riding on his shoulders as they flew fast towards the palace. Aladdin was glancing worriedly over his shoulder, a look of panic written clear on his face.

"Faster, Carpet, faster! We gotta lose 'em!" Aladdin yelled as they flew faster. They quickly dropped down into the marketplace below, weaving in and out of the empty streets at breakneck speeds, continuing towards the palace then quickly weaving into a nearby alleyway and coming to a stop. They watched as three colorful blurs flew past them and breathed a sigh of relief.

"I think we lost them." Aladdin said as he looked down at Abu who wiped the sweat from his brow.

"What a time for Genie to be off visiting some friends of his, huh?" Aladdin asked as he peeked out into the streets.

"Come on, we've got to get to the palace and warn Jasmine and the Sultan." Aladdin said but just as Magic Carpet was about to move, it jerked forward as if it was pinned down. The diamond-in-the-rough turned and saw that a tall figure in black armor with a hood over its head was standing atop of Carpet, pinning it down.

"There is no escape for you now, street rat." The figure said as Aladdin quickly drew a scimitar from his side but suddenly heard Abu screeching for help. Aladdin turned and saw Abu in the clutches of two more hooded figures, being held by the arms and legs, his tail being held in the same hand as his right leg. The figures' respective clothing varied but they were all black with hoods.

"You've only two options, street rat. Surrender or both you and your monkey friend die." One of the figures holding Abu said warningly. Aladdin knew he was beaten and lowered his scimitar which was promptly yanked away by a fourth hooded figure that placed a black gloved hand onto Aladdin's forehead, a brief green glow appearing between the figure's hand and Aladdin's forehead, causing him to fall unconscious instantly. A fifth figure then appeared and tapped Abu on the forehead, knocking him unconscious as well. Magic Carpet was being forcibly rolled up into a cylinder and once it had been completely rolled up, a black chain with a lock on it appeared as if by magic, binding it together.

"So what will we do with this one?" A Sixth figure asked as it approached, staring at the unconscious Aladdin as Abu's unconscious form was dropped atop of him. Nearby, an unconscious Princess Jasmine was being dragged towards the group by her arms.

"Their hearts have been touched by a Keyblade. We take them back with us; lock them up with the others." A Seventh figure replied as it, along with an eighth figure, appeared from within a portal of swirling blue energy lined by a ring of grey cubes with glowing olive green edges.

"You think they will provide new answers?" one of the ones that had been holding Abu asked as the seventh figure reached into a sleeve, pulled out a small blue glowing square which instantly burst open to reveal six images with scrolling lines of text beneath it that seemed to be floating in the air above the figure's hand. Holograms.

"If not, then we might have to go straight…" the figure said as it stared disdainfully at the holograms, each of them of six certain Keyblade Wielders.

"…straight to the source."

* * *

**Elsewhere…**

(Music Cue: Everything's Better with Perry – Phineas and Ferb Across the 2nd Dimension)

On the Destiny Islands, the sun was streaming through Sora's bedroom windows as said Keyblade Master lay sleeping in bed. He was awoken however when he heard his bedroom door fly open, revealing Ven, fully dressed in his swim gear, with a grin on his face.

"Come on Sora! Everyone's waiting!" Ven yelled. Sora's eyes shot open and he sat up with a grin, throwing off the covers to show he had been faking and was actually in his swim gear as well.

"Let's hit the beach!" Sora declared as he leapt out of bed and ran after Ventus as they made for the front door. Sora and Ven ran out of the front doors to see Terra, Riku, Aqua, and Kairi in their swim gear (as described in The Second Darkness) on the sidewalk outside the house.

"Alright we're all together now, so what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Aqua declared happily as the others let out a cheer and summoned their Keyblade Gliders and flew off towards the islet. (A/N: Imagine a disembodied male voice with backup chorus singing the song as the action continues on screen. Please note that this song is supposed to break the 4th wall a little bit and it's supposed to be tongue-in-cheek so just go with it.)

"_We consider every day a plus,  
to spend it, just the six of us.  
We're always so ecstatic,  
'cause the island's aquatic."_

The six landed on the islet where Vaan, Penelo, Selphie, Tidus, Wakka, Serah, Snow, Hope, and Lightning were waiting for them.

"_Adventures, we've all had enough._

_It's the isles for the six of us._

_Life's never fuddie duddy,  
__with our Keybladin' buddies."_

Selphie raised a Polaroid camera as a photo of the six Keyblade wielders running across the beach appeared over the screen.

"_When we're runnin' the beach, ooh, it's better!"_

Then a photo of the gang finding one of Sora's shoes in the surf, boggling the others as Sora hadn't even brought his shoes.

"_Losin' our shoes, oh yeah, it's better!"_

Then a photo of Aqua, Kairi, Serah, and Penelo with spiked hair while grinning happily at the camera with Sora, Ven, and Terra attempting to hold down Riku while Selphie attempted to spike his hair in the background.

"_Spikin' our hair, its better!"_

Then a photo of Snow and Serah (her hair still spiked) sitting on a picnic blanket with a large picnic basket with Snow holding a cheese sandwich to Ven.

"_I'd like a cheese sandwich with extra cheddar!"_

Then a photo of the gang shielding their eyes from a cloud of sand kicked up by a mischievous Tidus.

"_Sand in our eyes, oh yeah, It's better!"_

Then a photo of Snow pushing on Tidus's chest whilst performing CPR after nearly being drowned by Riku, Ven, Terra, and Aqua.

"_Breathing in and out, so much better!"_

Then a photo of Aqua, Kairi, Serah, Selphie, Penelo, and even Lightning, reclining in a row of beach chairs with sunglasses on, grinning at the camera (well, everyone but Lightning who ignored the camera).

"_Sittin' in a chair, it's better!"_

A photo of an unwilling Sora being tossed into the water by Terra and Snow while a clearly upset Kairi and Serah came running at them in the background.

"_And takin' a bath, just a little bit wetter!"_

Then a photo of the islet's tree line (taken by Selphie for artistic value)…

"_Every day is such a dream,  
when you start it in a tropic scene.  
All sand built and palm detailed and hairy?"_

Then a photo of the entire island gang, save for Lightning, playing rugby with a coconut. The photo was quickly replaced by a photo of Aqua pulling coconut hairs out of her own hair after a bad throw.

"_You know that it's hairy!"_

Then it was a photo of Sora running with the coconut clutched under his arm.

"_Everything's better with Sora,"_

Then it was a photo of Riku diving into the sand with a grin on his face and the coconut under his arm.

"_Everything's better with Riku,"_

Then a photo of Kairi holding the coconut, now broken clean in half, on her head like a pair of Mickey ears while grinning.

"_Everything's better with Kairi,"_

Then it was a photo of a pair of hands from out of the frame shoving the coconut halves against a clearly bemused Aqua's breasts in a mock coconut bra. She was scowling while glowing with a clearly noticeable aura of impending doom.

"_Everything's better with Aqua,"_

Then it was a photo of Terra leaning in the shade of a palm tree in a stylish pose while grinning handsomely at the camera. You could see in the background, an irate Aqua as she chased the fleeting Vaan around the beach. Vaan was apparently the pair of hands in the previous photo.

"_Everything is better with Terra,"_

Then it was a photo of Ven playing air guitar on his Keyblade with Wakka playing air drums and Penelo playing air flute while Snow performed CPR on a half-drowned Vaan in the background.

"_Everything is better with Ventus."_

Finally it was a group shot of the six Keyblade wielders each throwing victory signs to the camera and grinning.

"_Everything's better and we,  
just want to tell ya fellas,  
everything's better with you,  
Better with you!"_

(End Music)

It was nearly sundown and the six Keyblade wielders were the only ones left on the islet, and all were sitting at the sideways tree, watching the sunset. Sora sat in the middle with Kairi to his right and Ven to his left, all six of them smiling towards the sunset. Riku was sitting in front of Sora and Kairi while Aqua stood behind Ven, her arms wrapped around him while she rested her head on top of his with a relaxed smile on her face. Terra stood off to the side with his arms crossed but with a smile on his face. Sora and Kairi where holding hands. The spikes had come out of Aqua and Kairi's hair but Sora, Ven, and even Terra's hair spikes inexplicably remained.

"What a small world." Terra said.

"But part of one that's much bigger." Aqua replied.

"It might be small, but it's perfect just as it is." Riku added.

"True." Sora said in agreement.

"I could spend my whole life here." Ven said.

"I dunno. After a while the magic of being here might begin to wear off. Perhaps leaving and coming back once in a while will preserve that…that uh…what's a good word?" Terra asked.

"Spark?" Kairi said in an effort to provide a solution.

"Yeah, spark." Terra said with a smile. After a while, Sora glanced over towards the main island and could see a small flashing light coming from a house near the shore, his house to be exact. He knew what it meant however and smiled.

"Oh, my parents are home." Sora said as he leapt off the tree.

"So how do you think they'll take the story of our recent incident with the Keyblade Rebels and Vanitas?" Riku asked as he climbed to his feet. This caused Sora to sweat drop.

"Eugh, I'd forgotten we have to explain that whole ordeal." Sora said nervously.

"Relax Sora. Coming from all of us, it shouldn't be too bad. I mean they took the news of your previous adventures well didn't they?" Aqua asked as she released Ven who leapt off the tree along with Kairi.

"Yeah, but I'm still nervous about telling them. It always makes them worry." Sora said as they summoned their Keyblades.

"They're parents; they're supposed to worry." Ven said as they summoned their Keyblade Gliders and flew off towards the main island.

"I know Master Eraqus worried about us at times." Terra added as they flew.

"At least things have turned out for the best though." Aqua said.

"Yeah." Sora added as he noticed Kairi lagging behind and apparently he wasn't the only one who noticed.

"Kairi are you alright?" Riku asked.

"Huh? Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little tired." Kairi replied as they touched down outside of Sora's house. The house was a simple sky blue two story colonial house complete with a white picket fence, a porch with white banisters and posts. The house also came with a porch swing and a small detached garage where an old 1949 Ford "Woodie" in pristine condition sat inside. There was a dirt road that ran across in front of the house, outside the fence where countless car tracks had left their groove in the dirt. The road abruptly stopped before a tired old wooden fence that was overgrown from years of neglect that marked the border between the grassy inland and the sandy beaches of the island. The fence disappeared in both directions along the beach. Further up the road were more houses that belonged to the rest of the island's inhabitants.

"Well I guess we better welcome them home." Sora said as he pressed his hand to his shoulder guard, summoning his armor over his swimming trunks but without his helmet.

"Why are you armoring up?" Terra asked, curiously.

"So that we don't track sand and seawater in the house, why else?" Sora asked back. The others took the hint and summoned their armor sans helmets as well before approaching the door.

* * *

**End Chapter 1.**

**Please R&R…**

The song above was an altered version of "Everything's Better with Perry" from the Disney Channel Movie, "Phineas and Ferb: Across the 2nd Dimension" which I do not own. I call this altered version "Everything's Better with Us." No Phineas and Ferb characters will be appearing in this story, however…but that's not to say they won't appear in a future installment.


	2. Meet the Parents

"Mom! Dad! I'm home!" Sora called into the house as he and the others filed in and almost instantly an older woman along with a man of around the same age if not a little older, appeared from separate rooms on the ground floor of the house.

The woman was tall and had a head full of long dirty blond hair with a few noticeable spikes at the sides and a single bang between her eyes. Her hair was kept in a light blue headband on her head. She appeared to be either in her late twenties or early thirties but you couldn't quite tell. She wore a white tank top under a sleeveless light purple hip length top that was worn open except at the chest where it was held closed by a golden clasp shaped similarly to Sora's crown insignia. She also wore a beautiful red skirt that reached the middle of her calves and had two pieces of pink fabric running parallel around from behind her right side to her front while on her left were two printed rows of pink flowers on yellow vines running the length of the skirt. She wore a pair of blue sandals, similar to Namine's only darker in color. On her right ankle was a beaded ankle bracelet while on her left arm was a small thin dark green ribbon tied in a bow. (See A/N at the end of the chapter) Naturally being a married woman, she had a wedding ring on her left ring finger.

The man was tall with long brown hair that went to his chin in length, and was parted down the center in two arching bangs on either side of his face (A/N: Think Sephiroth's hairdo except not nearly as long and not silver). He had blue/green/grey eyes depending on the light he was standing in at the time and had a scar on the left side of his brown stubble covered chin that was years old. He wore a black dress suit and pants with white dress shirt underneath and a black tie. On his left ring finger was his wedding ring while on his right ring finger was a ring that bore the same Crown insignia as Sora's necklace.

They both smiled at Sora as he quickly ran up to them and threw his arms around them both.

"Ha-ha, good to see you, son." Sora's father said with a smile as he and his wife hugged Sora back.

"We sure missed you while we were away." Sora's mother added.

"And he sure missed you too." Ven added, catching the attention of Sora's parents who hadn't noticed the others until that moment.

"Oh, Master Aqua, Terra, Ven, we didn't know you were here too." Sora's mother said as she and Sora's father turned towards them with welcoming smiles.

"Hey, don't forget Riku and Kairi." Sora's father chuckled.

"Please, just call me Aqua, Ma'am." Aqua said politely.

"Only if you agree to call me Umi." Sora's mother replied.

"Okay then Ms. Umi." Aqua said, causing Sora's mother to roll her eyes upward with a sigh and a defeated smile.

"I guess that's as good as I'm going to get." Umi said to no one in particular.

"So did you enjoy your vacation?" Kairi asked as Sora's father sighed contentedly and nodded with a smile.

"Five days of scenic views, marvelous entertainment, and endless pampering. It was bliss." Sora's father said as he sat down in a recliner. Everyone else took it as a hint and quickly found seats for themselves. Aqua and Terra were sitting on two kitchen chairs that had been pulled in from the kitchen table, Ven, Kairi, and Sora were sitting on the couch and Riku was sitting on the floor in front of the couch between Ven and Kairi. Umi joined them but not before first offering beverages or snacks and being politely turned down by the others.

"So I was rather expecting the lot of you to come back a while after we did but Lightning left us a message that you were back early so…what's new?" Sora's father asked. The six exchanged nervous glances before Aqua started.

"Well Mr. Aozora, everything started out as planned, but…" Aqua said before Aozora glanced at her with a curious eyebrow and a smirk.

"And so it begins…" He mumbled, rapping his fingers on the right arm of his chair while still smirking.

"Things were going fine, we were all training, and then we suddenly sensed-…wait a second, don't you know already what happened here?" Ven asked curiously but received only confused stares from Aozora and Umi.

"I don't think I know what you're talking about." Aozora replied, Umi nodding in agreement.

"Hold on, how do you not know about the islands?" Terra asked curiously. Aozora and Umi looked at each other confused before turning back to him.

"What do you mean?" Umi asked. Terra was about to say something but Riku spoke up.

"It's because the islands fell into Darkness. When a world falls into Darkness, some people are trapped inside and stuck in a sort of…limbo, but aren't aware of it and never do become aware of it even after the world is restored. Only people with Keyblades or particular hearts remain aware and sometimes are deposited in a different world entirely. Some people are, while others aren't. I don't know why." Riku explained, earning curious looks from the others. He noticed the looks and rolled his eyes, predicting the question.

"I've spent too much time with Ansem the Wise." Riku mumbled.

"Okay the islands fell into darkness and we didn't know it. We're here now so things are fine. Please continue, Master Aqua." Aozora said as Aqua continued explaining the recent events, Sora, Kairi, Riku, Terra, and Ven occasionally adding their input as Sora's parents politely and attentively listened to the whole story without asking questions, but usually any furrowed brows or confused expressions went easily noticed by the others and they helped resolve any confusion before continuing. Then they reached the part where they learned that Vanitas had possessed Sora in order to create the X-Blade. That's when Aozora and Umi's eyes both widened and they turned to stare at Sora who was sitting hunched over, his hands dangling near his ankles just knowing there was going to be a freak out but they maintained their composure.

"But Vanitas was defeated…right? After all, Sora's sitting right here, all normal and such, right?" Aozora asked.

"Oh yes sir. It took all of us plus the King to defeat Vanitas and Kairi had to personally go into Sora's Heart and defeat Vanitas from the inside but we all managed to defeat him." Aqua replied.

"Obliterated him with the light of Kingdom Hearts itself too." Ven added.

"Just like we did with Xehanort." Riku added.

"And those X-Blade fragments?" Umi asked curiously and worriedly.

"Sora and Kairi spread them out equally across our hearts. So anyone trying to forge the X-Blade will have to purge them from all six of our hearts." Terra answered.

"And anyone who tries that will have quite a fight on their hands." Riku added.

"So that's what's happened in our absence?" Aozora asked as the others nodded. Aozora and Umi both took deep breaths and leaned back in their respective chairs, letting what they had said sink in for a while before Aozora leaned forward slightly.

"Well, at least everything worked out okay, that all of you are safe, and everything's right with the worlds now." Aozora said.

"You're actually handling this better than we thought you would." Terra said.

"We understand that wielding a Keyblade may often lead to great danger. We've learned to accept that what you all do, no matter how dangerous it is, is important to the worlds. We might not like it but we'll still support you." Umi explained.

"Sora's a Keyblade Master. We understand and accept that. We know that if we tried to keep him from doing his duties, things could go bad for the worlds and I don't think we could live with that. Rather he leave and let us worry for his and your safety than let bad things befall the worlds." Aozora added.

"So we support all of you whenever you're called away. We cheer you on and pull for you even when left in the complete dark about things. Although I suppose being ignorant can have its perks. They say ignorance is bliss." Umi said.

"But we're just glad that you all made it back here alright and that you've had a chance to relax and be together for a while." Aozora added, before Aqua finally spoke up again.

"We don't want or intend to leave you in the dark about things, though. It's just hard to get a message out to you while we're on the move and we can't usually just drop what we're doing and rush here to keep you informed." Aqua said as Aozora and Umi nodded understandingly.

"We know, and we understand. We appreciate the sentiment but it's not necessary so long as you're doing what needs to be done." Umi said.

"But next time, be more certain that there are no great beings of darkness inside any of your hearts. I don't want any of you being possessed or anything, understood?" Aozora asked with a stern gaze at each of them.

"**Yes sir."** They all replied in unison. Aozora then smiled and leaned back in his chair.

"Good, now could someone tell me why I keep getting a strong whiff of beach when all the doors and windows are closed?" Aozora asked as the others glanced at each other with knowing smiles, Kairi giggling slightly.

"We've spent the whole day at the beach, Mr. Aozora." Kairi replied.

"We activated our armor so we didn't track sand into the house." Ven added.

"It was Sora's idea." Riku added.

"Smart thinking. Umi hates it when sand gets in the couch." Aozora said as both Umi and Sora nodded in agreement.

"I found a live crab in there once." Umi replied.

"She's not kidding." Sora added as Aqua glanced at the clock on the wall.

"Well, come on guys. It's getting late and the three of us are going back to the Land of Departure in the morning." Aqua said as she stood up and stretched.

"Yeah I could use a shower after all that seawater." Ven said as he climbed to his feet.

"So could Aqua after the incident with the coconut-DAH!" Terra yelped as he was dealt an armored sucker punch to the right cheek from Aqua who didn't even have to glance in his direction to deliver the blow. Umi and Aozora figured they were probably better off not knowing. Aqua then turned towards the door with Kairi in tow.

"I suppose we better leave then. We'll drop by in the morning to say goodbye. Goodnight guys." Aqua said as she walked out the door, Kairi pausing and waving to them.

"Goodnight everyone." Kairi said before walking out the door, closing it behind her. Riku then turned to Terra, who'd had a hand to the side of his face since Aqua slugged him.

"Come on Terra. I'm sure my folks have a piece of steak to put over that. G' night folks." Riku said as he and Terra walked out of the door, leaving Sora and his parents and Ven. Ven then meekly raised his hand.

"Um, Sora said I could stay here. Is that alright with you?" Ven asked. Umi nodded with a pleasant smile.

"Why of course, Ven. You can wash up first." Umi said as Ven smiled and bowed politely before walking up the stairs. Sora was left alone with his parents now.

"So despite the dangers and perils, did you at least have fun with your friends?" Aozora asked as Sora nodded.

"Yes sir. We had a blast." Sora replied.

"Did you bring anything back from your trip? Any souvenirs?" Umi asked but Sora shook his head.

"Just some memories, both good ones and bad ones." Sora replied.

"Ah well. Memories are just as good. Besides I doubt that you'll ever forget this adventure." Aozora said as Sora stood up and stretched with a yawn.

"Nope…I never will." Sora yawned.

"You look tired sweetie. Why don't you get some rest?" Umi suggested as Sora nodded.

"You're one to talk, Umi. You look just as tired." Aozora said as Umi shrugged.

"Perhaps we should all go hit the sack." Umi said as she and Aozora stood up from their chairs.

"Good idea. 'Night Mom, 'night Dad." Sora said as he headed for the stairs.

* * *

**That night…**

It was several hours after midnight and Aqua was roused out of a sound sleep by a constant mumbling accompanied by the ruffling of sheets. She sat up from the air mattress that Kairi had set up for her in her (Kairi's) bedroom and saw the young Princess of Heart tossing and turning while mumbling something in her sleep. Aqua had been awoken by Kairi's restless slumber for the third night in a row since their return to the Destiny Islands and at first hadn't thought much of it but now she heard some of what Kairi was saying and it concerned her.

"Nnn…Jasmine…No…don't go…come back…Cinderella…Aurora, no…Snow White…Nnn…Alice…where?" Kairi mumbled as she tossed and turned. Aqua quietly climbed out of bed, crept over to Kairi and gently nudged her on the shoulder.

"Kairi…Kairi wake up." Aqua whispered. Kairi suddenly sat straight up in bed, letting out a scream before it was quickly muffled by Aqua placing a hand over her mouth.

"KAIRI-KAIRI It's me! It's Aqua!" Aqua exclaimed as Kairi, breathing heavily with eyes widened, looked at her.

"Aqua?" Kairi asked shakily as Aqua removed her hand.

"Yeah it's me. You alright? You were talking in your sleep. I think you were having a nightmare." Aqua said as Kairi took a deep breath.

"I was having a nightmare, but it felt so…so real." Kairi said. Aqua was about to say something when they heard a tapping at the window. They turned and saw all Sora, Ven, Terra, and Riku, fully armored and crowded around the window. Aqua opened the window curiously.

"Where did you guys come from?" Aqua asked. The boys looked at each other confused for a moment before their helmets vanished.

"We…we heard Kairi scream." Ven replied.

"But that was just for a second and your houses are several houses away. How did you hear her scream?" Aqua asked, confused.

"More importantly, how are you all outside my window? My room's on the second floor." Kairi asked.

"Oh that's easy. We're using our Keyblade Riders." Sora replied.

"But we heard her screaming through D-Link." Terra said as Aqua turned towards Kairi.

"Really? Huh, I guess that was why I woke up in the first place." Aqua said to herself.

"What's wrong anyway? You both look okay." Riku said.

"I think Kairi had a nightmare." Aqua said.

"I'm not so sure anymore, Aqua." Kairi said looking straight ahead, away from everyone, lost in thought.

"What do you mean, Kairi?" Terra asked worriedly.

"I've been replaying the dream over and over again in my mind and from everything I can remember, it's the same dream I've had each night for the past three nights…only worse." Kairi said as the boys dismissed their armor and Sora started climbing in through the window. Aqua turned on a lamp on Kairi's dresser to provide some light in the room.

"What are you talking about, Kairi?" Sora asked.

"Well, two nights ago, it was one dream where I dreamt that Alice, one of my fellow Princesses of Heart, was disappearing into a dense fog while my other fellow Princesses stood around me. Then in that same dream, Snow White disappeared. Last night it was Princess Aurora and Cinderella. Then tonight it was Princess Jasmine." Kairi explained, worriedly.

"Are the Princesses that disappear different each night or is it in addition to the Princesses that disappear from the night before?" Terra asked as he shoved Ven through the window, he and Riku opting to stay outside on their Keyblade Riders.

"-In addition to. Belle and I are the only ones left it seems." Kairi replied. She was genuinely worried for her fellow Princesses of Heart now.

"That's concerning." Aqua said as she tapped her chin.

"It's just a dream, Aqua." Ven said. He was convinced that's all it was.

"Were it anyone but Kairi dreaming it, then I'd say the same thing." Aqua said, confusing Ven and Sora but not Riku and Terra.

"Because Kairi's a Princess of Heart and her heart is more attuned to sensing Darkness." Terra said but Riku motioned to wait.

"And her heart is in a sort of, synchronization with the other Princesses too." Riku said, earning confused looks from the others. Riku sighed in exasperation, predicting their question.

"I know this because during my time under Ansem the Wise, he taught me things he had discovered about hearts, the worlds, and all sorts of things. He told me that the hearts of the Princesses of Heart, not only could sense and repel Darkness around them, but were synchronized with the others. Meaning they can sense when another Princess is in danger or troubled or something." Riku explained as Aqua snapped her fingers in realization.

"I think he's right. I remember Master Eraqus telling us something similar once a long time ago. He said that if we ever had the great fortune of meeting one of the Seven Princesses, to pay careful attention to their emotional state. If they were concerned or scared without reason, it could indicate that another Princess was in danger. He said it was a sort of defense mechanism that allowed Keyblade wielders to be alerted to another Princess's distress." Aqua explained.

"You think I'm sensing that the other Princesses are in danger?" Kairi asked worriedly as Aqua pondered.

"It's possible. Terra, Ven, we may want to drop by where Princess Belle is on our way home…only…" Aqua said as a sheepish look swept her face.

"You don't know where she lives, do you?" Riku asked. Aqua, Terra, Ven, and even Kairi shook their heads but Sora grinned.

"I do, I can show you the way. I can introduce you guys." Sora said.

"Thanks Sora, but your place is here. Terra, Ven, and I can handle it. Just tell us how to get there and-…" Aqua said but was interrupted by a distant rumbling sound from outside.

"What's that sound?" Sora asked as they looked around. They looked outside the window and then saw something moving in the sky.

"Look!" Riku exclaimed, pointing at the object. It was a shooting star but it was letting off a trail of grey flames and black smoke as it bounced erratically around in the sky, getting closer and closer to the ground. They watched the strange object continue bouncing around the sky, flying clear over Kairi's house and out over the water before taking a nosedive straight into the sands of the islet, the sound of a distant thud being clearly heard as it hit.

"Whatever it is, it's officially made a landing." Terra said as Kairi and Aqua grabbed their armor pieces off the nightstand and activated their armor.

"We better investigate. It might be trouble." Aqua said as she, Sora, Kairi, and Ven made for the front door.

"We'll wait for you outside." Riku said as he and Terra flew around to the front door, none of them knowing what had arrived on the islet.

* * *

**End Chapter 2.**

**Please R&R…**

I own Umi and Aozora.

Umi's name means "Sea" or "Beach" while Aozora means "Blue Sky."

While I personally designed (in my head) Aozora, Umi's appearance is based off of an image done by combatmaster on Deviant Art. I did a search for "Sora's Mom" and found this image. To say I was taken back by how well designed she is an understatement. To combatmaster, if you ever read this story, words enough cannot describe how much I liked that picture. Well done, sir/ma'am, well done.

I would have described her clothing in more detail but sufficed to say, I suck at describing women's clothing since I know so very little about it. I did add the green ribbon on her arm though. There's a reason for this madness though, but that's a different story.

I'm also starting something new. I'm giving my suggestions on who I would have be the voice actors for my OCs.

Aozora would be voiced by Jamieson Price (Known for: Yasutora "Chad" Sado – Bleach, Reeve Tuesti - Final Fantasy VII Dirge of Cerberus, Algol – Soul Caliber IV) using his Reeve Tuesti voice.

Umi, however, I at first thought I would have voiced by Kate Higgins (Known for: Karin Kurosaki, Capt. Retsu Unohana, Lt. Nanao Ise – Bleach, Sakura – Naruto, among many other roles), but as I thought it over, I thought I'd go with one of my favorite voice actors instead. I chose Jodi Benson, (Known as the voice of Ariel from the Little Mermaid and Barbie from Toy Story 2 & 3).


	3. The Nightmare Returns

The Six had arrived on the Islet in no time, touching down in their armor which (considering they were wearing only their night clothes underneath) they left on. There they saw it, partially buried in a shallow sand filled crater was a glowing grey egg-shaped object, still burning with grey flames that let off a tall stream of black smoke into the air.

"Be careful, we don't know what's inside this thing." Aqua said as they cautiously approached the "egg." Finally the fire coming off of the "egg" died down, the glowing from the egg dissipating, revealing that it was actually formed of countless white hexagonal tiles with black edges.

"Okay, whatever it is, it knows we're here." Terra said as the tiles around the egg began vanishing at random, revealing a purple-black sphere full of clouds surrounded by a pair of crisscrossing orbiting rings made of tiny grey cubes with olive green lining. Within the sphere appeared to be a symbol made of two half gears joined to form an "S." All six of them recognized the insignia instantly, their eyes widening in disbelief.

"It can't be! We just killed him last week!" Ven exclaimed as the sphere started hovering up into the air.

"He found a way to cheat death before! He may have found another way!" Aqua added as the sphere stopped and suddenly expanded to three times its original height before it suddenly started to vanish, leaving in its place a black figure curled up in the fetal position. The figure stirred slightly before it began to uncurl itself, slowly straightening its arms and legs before it suddenly convulsed, throwing out its chest while its arms went out to the sides, its legs dangling below it as it began to touch the ground until finally it was standing upright, its arms hanging at its sides. It was covered, head to toe, by a black bodysuit with nearly glowing white highlights on the chest. The material over its arms shifted in color from black to grey to white, before shifting to black again on the palms of its hands. Its boots were white with black soles. It also wore a white, skirt-like garment with black tips around its waist, held up by several grey straps. On the smooth, black, dome-like helmet however was emblazoned "N13" across the front in grey lettering. The figure looked slowly at the six of them who each stood ready with their Keyblades summoned and in their battle stances. (Battle Music Cue: Enter the Darkness – Birth by Sleep OST)

"Vanitas." Kairi said breathlessly. She was absolutely stunned to see that their former enemy, thought to have been killed a mere week ago, was alive. Vanitas suddenly stopped, fixing his hidden eyes on her.

"Keyblade." Vanitas said slowly, as if he were trying to say the word for the very first time. He suddenly was forced to leap clear just as Terra fired a Firaga towards him.

"Vanitas!" Terra yelled angrily as he charged after him. Vanitas however went on the defensive, evading Terra's attacks. Vanitas quickly leapt up towards and onto the top of a nearby tree.

"What are you doing?!" Vanitas asked, looking down at Terra. Terra merely snarled up at him. Vanitas suddenly had to leap clear just as a Dark Firaga flew towards him. When he landed, he was met by Riku who came in with a leap, swinging his Keyblade down in an effort to destroy the being of Darkness but Vanitas dodged, looking around as if he were confused.

"Why are you attacking me?" Vanitas asked with a tone of genuine fear in his voice.

"Drop the innocent act! We're not falling for your tricks!" Aqua yelled as she targeted him with her Rainbow Shower Shot Lock, sending waves of rainbow colored bolts flying towards him. Vanitas quickly started dodging and running from the bolts only to see Ven running towards him.

"Take this!" Ven yelled as he hurled his Keyblade, Wayward Wind, spinning towards Vanitas who quickly ducked and whirled around to see the Keyblade come spinning back around. Vanitas began running for cover in a hunched posture, narrowly missing the spinning Keyblade, but coming face to face with Kairi who stared at him with a stern glare. Vanitas then grabbed a hold of her at the shoulders, virtually cowering before her.

"Please! Help me!" Vanitas pleaded, earning a confused look from Kairi.

"Huh?" she said but Vanitas had to run as Sora brought down his Keyblade where he was standing.

"Are you alright, Kairi?" Sora asked. Kairi however seemed confused.

"Huh? Yeah, I'm fine." She said, turning to watch Vanitas as he dodged and evaded the other four attacking Keyblade wielders.

"What's the matter? Did he do something to you?" Sora asked as he stood in a defensive posture between where Vanitas was and Kairi.

"No, but there's something…weird about him." Kairi said as she cocked her head to the side in thought. Sora paused for a moment and dropped out of his stance.

"Yeah, you're right. Why isn't he attacking?" Sora asked.

"More importantly-…" Kairi said, leaning forward and whispering the rest of her sentence into Sora's ear, causing Sora to spin towards her slightly, a shocked look on his face, before he turned back towards Vanitas who was still fleeing from the four Keyblade Wielders.

"Are you sure?" Sora asked, dropping back into his stance.

"I'm sure." Kairi said as she too dropped into a stance that mimicked Sora's perfectly, their helmets forming on their heads.

"Good enough for me." Sora said as he and Kairi ran towards the group. Meanwhile the four had finally managed to box Vanitas in the center.

"Nowhere to run, Vanitas!" Riku yelled.

"This time you're going back to the Darkness and you're gonna stay there!" Terra added as all four of them pointed their Keyblades at Vanitas who dropped to his knees, hunched over with his hands shielding himself as best he could. Just as the four fired off their magic spells, a blinding bright white light appeared over Vanitas.

"**STOP!"** they heard two voices yell. (End Battle Music) When the light faded, they looked up and saw, standing back to back, with the still cowering Vanitas between them, was a fully armored Sora and Kairi, a single large Reflect sphere surrounding them.

"Sora! Kairi! What gives?!" Terra asked as the four looked on in disbelief.

"We almost had him!" Ven added.

"He's gonna get you both from behind! MOVE!" Riku yelled but the two didn't back down, Vanitas still cowering but looking around, confused.

"We're not moving until you hear us out!" Sora argued.

"Alright, we'll listen, but if we see Vanitas try anything sneaky, we're taking him down hard and fast!" Aqua said as she and the others patiently waited, still in their stances, just waiting for an excuse to turn Vanitas into a black stain on the beach.

"Can't you guys tell there's something off about him?" Kairi asked.

"The colors of his clothing don't make a difference." Ven said with a scowl.

"No, not his clothing. Haven't you noticed that he's missing something? Something rather obvious?" Kairi asked.

"Like a Heart?" Ven asked sarcastically.

"A Keyblade." Riku said, everyone turning towards him, even the whimpering Vanitas who was hiding behind Kairi.

"Yeah, where's his Keyblade?" Terra asked, maintaining his stance. Aqua narrowed her eyes towards Vanitas as if studying him carefully as Kairi continued.

"I-I-I-I don't have one." Vanitas said meekly.

"Baloney! You so have one! It might not be the X-Blade but you still have one!" Ven yelled.

"Then why hasn't he summoned it by now?" Sora asked. The other four looked at each other curiously.

"He's got a point." Riku mumbled.

"But how does he explain how he survived? He got hit by the light of Kingdom Hearts itself! There's no way he could've survived!" Terra exclaimed.

"And yet, here he is." Aqua said.

"Aqua, don't tell me you actually believe he's not Vanitas!" Terra argued.

"I never said that. But I'm beginning to see what Sora and Kairi do. Also let's remember who amongst us can sense the Darkness of others better than any of us!" Aqua said, motioning to Kairi.

"And that's the other thing Vanitas doesn't have! I can't sense any Darkness within him." Kairi said, causing all of them, except for Sora to turn towards her in disbelief.

"What?" Terra asked.

"She's right. I don't sense any Darkness coming from him either." Riku said, stunned.

"You're kidding me." Ven said, startled by the revelations.

"However…" Riku said, motioning to wait, "…I don't sense any light within him either."

"So, what do you sense?" Terra asked, impatiently.

"Nothing…absolutely nothing. It's like he's not even there." Riku replied.

"A Nobody?" Ven guessed, looking at Vanitas curiously.

"An Unversed?" Terra asked, also guessing.

"Perhaps he's a Replica." Riku guessed as he approached the cowering Vanitas, Keyblade dismissed. Sora and Kairi then turned inward towards Vanitas, Kairi extending her hand to him.

"It's okay, Vanitas. We're not going to hurt you." Kairi said as Terra and Ven snorted at the comment.

"She might not, at least." Ven said as he and Terra both crossed their arms over their chests, glaring at Vanitas. Aqua merely stood off to the side, watching patiently. Vanitas however looked at her hand before cautiously and slowly grasping a hold of it.

"So what do we do with him?" Terra asked.

"Well, we need to take him somewhere where we can keep a close eye on him, at least for tonight. We can take him somewhere more permanent tomorrow. I still don't trust him so we'll need to keep watch on him until dawn." Riku said as Aqua nodded.

"I agree. We can't risk him doing anything tricky during the night. Luckily I know just the spell to keep him from doing anything." Aqua said as she pointed her Keyblade at Vanitas who flinched. Aqua's Keyblade began to glow with a blue light before it suddenly released a ribbon of blue energy that flew towards Vanitas, where it began to circle him multiple times before suddenly constricting and in a flash of light, transformed into a long silver chain that was wrapped tight multiple times around Vanitas, trapping his arms straight down at his sides while leaving his feet and head free. On the front of the chain was a large padlock with a keyhole on the front.

"Now, where do we watch him?" Terra asked.

"Not on the beach, that's for sure. I just got a layer of sand off and I'd rather not have any more." Riku said as the others nodded in agreement. Sora had an idea.

"Well if you don't mind camping out in my living room, we can watch him in my house." Sora suggested.

"Are you sure? We don't want to get you in trouble with your parents." Aqua said but Ven looked to the east, noticing a very faint flicker of light on the horizon.

"It's almost dawn. We won't have to watch him for long. We can be out of there by the time Sora's parents wake up." Ven said but Sora, Riku, and Kairi exchanged skeptical looks.

"Yeah, we'll see how that works out." Riku chuckled.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Terra asked.

"You'll see." Kairi said in a sing-song voice.

"We better hurry and get moving then. And you. Ditch the helmet. I want to be able to see your face." Ven said, storming up to Vanitas and reaching for the domed helmet. Before he could touch it though, the helmet seemed to "ooze" into the thorn-like front edges of the jaw plating and the edges of the bodysuit's neck, revealing the familiar Sora look-a-like underneath but with one startling difference, a difference that even took Ven by surprise.

"Okay, I know your eyes weren't like that before." Ven said, backing away slightly. Vanitas himself was confused and oblivious while the others looked at him curiously and saw that his eyes weren't their usual yellow. Instead they were a glowing shade of faded green.

* * *

**Elsewhere…**

Yen Sid, the wizened yet retired Keyblade Master turned wizard, sat in the candlelight of his chambers at the top of his tower. It was early in the morning in his world and he sat, studying the pages of a large thick book in silence and solitude. However, this solitude didn't last as Corridor of Darkness opened and closed behind him, depositing a tall figure in the black robes of Organization XIII.

"Well?" Yen Sid asked patiently, not looking up from his book.

"You called it. Another one, emptier than a Dusk and about as lively as Saix on a bad day. Coming from me, that's saying something." The figure said as it pulled back the hood, revealing the spiky red haired former Flurry of the Dancing Flames underneath. Yen Sid began to stroke his bearded chin as Axel moved around to stand in front of the desk, his left side towards the desk.

"That is the ninth occurrence in three days." Yen Sid said as Axel looked concerned.

"Any ideas on what's causing it?" Axel asked, turning to the powerful wizard slightly.

"Only theories but even they seem fantastic compared to what little evidence we've found." Yen Sid said.

"Evidence? You mean that boat load of bubkis?" Axel asked, earning a stern glare from Yen Sid. Axel raised his hands apologetically and backed away.

"These are very dark waters, Axel. Never have I been unable to even so much as sense the slightest hint of Light or Darkness so as to give us a clue regarding the cause of these strange occurrences." Yen Sid said as Axel rubbed the back of his neck.

"Do ya think we should let Sora, y'know…know?" Axel asked.

"I have already attempted to contact Master Aqua in the Land of Departure, but she does not answer. No one answers." Yen Sid said as Axel looked out the windows of the tower, towards the star filled sky, at a single star that twinkled brighter than the rest.

"Maybe they're not home." Axel said with a smirk.

"Then where would they be? Or have they too fallen victim to this…mysterious force?" Yen Sid asked but Axel grinned.

"Oh I have an idea." Axel said, motioning towards the window. Yen Sid turned towards the window for a moment then turned back towards his desk, putting his hands to his face.

"I have been blind." Yen Sid said as he rubbed his forehead.

"Nah. You're just tired. Ya don't think straight when you're tired. It happens to everyone, even me…like now. Got it Memorized?" Axel said as he slumped over tiredly.

"You're right. In the morning, I want you to go to the Destiny Islands, and inform Sora and the rest of the Keyblade wielders of the goings on." Yen Sid said as Axel yawned.

"It already is morning." Axel groaned, earning another stern look from Yen Sid, knocking the insolence right out of the ex-Nobody.

"Right, forget I said anything." Axel said as he quickly stretched in an effort to shake off the sleepiness.

"Axel." Yen Sid said, interrupting Axel mid-stretch.

"Sir?"

"You are correct that one does not 'think straight' when tired. Neither do they have the energy to physically perform their duties at their best. And at a time like this, I need you to be at your absolute peak." Yen Sid said with a smile, waving his hand towards Axel, his hat glowing with a blue aura for a moment as a cot magically appeared in the corner behind Axel. Axel looked at the cot and sighed with relief.

"Wake me in an hour…or eight." Axel yawned, as he flopped face first onto the cot, falling asleep in seconds. Yen Sid smiled in tired amusement at his assistant. However this amusement wore off quickly as Yen Sid's thoughts drifted back to the recent strange occurrences happening throughout the worlds.

"Nine worlds. All suffering the same fate. The world itself, untouched…but suddenly devoid of all life." Yen Sid said to himself as he narrowed his eyes in thought, staring at the blank wall directly in front of him.

"Genocide? No. I would have known it. Heartless invasion? No, the targeted worlds would've fallen as well…there can be only one cause." Yen Sid said as he closed his book then stood up from his desk and started walking into his private chambers as a single word passed his lips…

"Abduction."

* * *

**End Chapter 3**

**Please R&R…**

Vanitas's "costume change" is actually the same as the Vanitas Remnant from Birth by Sleep only with the removal of the Unversed insignia from his helmet and replacing it with "N13."

The purpose of "N13" will be explained, but you need to be patient.


	4. Vanitas

It was 6 in the morning exactly and Sora's mother, Umi, an early riser since childhood, had already gotten dressed for the day and as she came down stairs, she was quietly startled by the presence of her son and his five friends and fellow Keyblade wielders along with a seventh person who bore a striking resemblance to her son only with black hair and faded green eyes that seemed to be glowing, all sitting quietly in the living room. They were all armored and Vanitas was wearing a heavy chain around him. Riku, Kairi, and Sora were sitting (from left to right) on the couch while Aqua, Terra, and Ven (from right to left) sat in front of them on various chairs while Vanitas sat on the floor in the center of them.

"Good morning ma'am. Hope we didn't wake you." Kairi said as Umi continued down the stairs. Sora and Riku were exchanging knowing smirks while the other three seemed surprised.

"Oh, no you didn't. I always get up this early." Umi said as she stared curiously at Vanitas who smiled nervously.

"That's what I meant earlier when I scoffed at the notion we could move him out of here before his parents got up. Ms. Umi is a habitually early riser." Riku said.

"I get that now." Terra mumbled, rubbing his hand over his face sleepily.

"How long have you all been awake?" Umi asked as she stepped into the kitchen area, the living room, dining room, and kitchen being all one room, and began brewing a pot of coffee.

"What time is it?" Ven asked, everyone glancing at the clock on the wall.

"6:13." Aqua groaned.

"We've been awake since 4…ish." Riku answered.

"Does it have something to do why I'm seeing two of my son?" Umi asked with a smile. Terra, Ven, and Aqua glared disdainfully at Vanitas.

"Mom, remember that guy we mentioned who possessed me? The one we thought we destroyed with the light of Kingdom Hearts itself?" Sora asked. Umi caught on immediately and cocked her head to the side curiously.

"This is Vanitas?" Umi asked.

"Yeah, although he claims to have forgotten everything that's happened." Terra said, skeptically.

"The only reason he's still breathing right now is because Sora and Kairi intervened." Ven added.

"Well I imagine there's a good reason for it, right Sora?" Umi asked in a motherly tone, expecting an answer from her son.

"Well Kairi said she couldn't sense any darkness in him, and she is a Princess of Heart and is a master at sensing stuff like that so I took her at her word and helped her." Sora said, Kairi nodding in agreement.

"And no disrespect to Kairi, but Ven and I are calling it a load of-." "TERRA!" Aqua exclaimed, silencing him. Terra was confused for a moment before he noticed Umi with her hands on her hips with a disapproving glare towards Terra. If looks could kill, Terra would've just been disintegrated. Terra cleared his throat before correcting himself.

"I mean…we don't believe it…ma'am." Terra said, his helmet quickly appearing on his head as he huddled down into the chair he was sitting in. Umi seemed placated by his correction.

"Yeah. Vanitas is one of those that wouldn't think twice about lying to get what he wanted. Terra and I think that he's found a way to make it appear that his heart doesn't have any darkness in it. Riku and Kairi both say they can't sense any light in him either so maybe he's just found a way to keep us from sensing his heart." Ven explained.

"Then perhaps we should ask him directly and stop treating him like he's not even here." Umi suggested.

"She has a point." Riku mumbled.

"Okay then, why did you attack us, Vanitas?" Ven asked.

"I didn't attack you, you attacked me!" Vanitas replied.

"I've actually got to agree with him there. Not once did he use a single magic spell or summon a weapon. He never fought back, only evaded. We were the ones who attacked him first." Aqua said.

"To be fair, though, it did take the five of us, minus Sora seeing as how he was possessed at the time, plus the King, to take him down last week. We know what he's capable of." Ven said. When Ven mentioned the word "possessed" however, Kairi's face lit up in realization before she leaned back in thought. Vanitas looked confused however.

"What happened last week?" Vanitas asked, all six of his captors looking at him with incredulous expressions.

"Don't play dumb with us. You know full well what happened." Terra scoffed.

"But I really have no idea. I can't remember anything beyond when I first got here. Why don't you believe me?" Vanitas asked, confused.

"Because you've been nothing but trouble, big trouble, for us and for the Worlds. You nearly destroyed the worlds about a week ago and it took all of us to stop you and kill you…at least we thought we had." Riku said but Vanitas looked confused, almost horrified, by the news.

"What? Why would I destroy the worlds? I don't even know how to do that! WHY would I do that?" Vanitas asked.

"Don't think your tricks will work on us, Vanitas. We're not as blind as we were last time." Aqua said as Vanitas, continued looking at them, confused.

"You've got to believe me! The only thing I remember was this voice saying the word Keyblade. That's all I remember! Isn't there any way to prove what I'm saying is the truth?" Vanitas asked.

"There isn't so save your breath." Terra said, crossing his arms over his chest. Kairi however, who had been quiet the entire time, finally spoke.

"Actually…I think there is a way to find out." Kairi said as she stood up.

"What do you mean?" Sora asked, curiously.

"There is one person who can check and verify if he's telling the truth. If he's being honest about not remembering anything, then his memories would show it." Kairi said as she looked at Vanitas. Riku seemed to catch on and leaned forward curiously.

"Wait, can she even help us? Is it even possible or do you have access to her powers?" Riku asked, Sora catching on now.

"Wait you mean-." Sora asked as Kairi nodded with a smile towards him.

"Yes. I mean, Namine." Kairi said.

"Can she help us?" Aqua asked curiously as Kairi turned to her with a nod.

"She wants to help, and actually, I've been trying to find a way to let her. It's not that I don't want her to help, it's just that she can't seem to separate from me for some reason. She can appear as herself for a short time but only I can see her. She's intervened a couple of times in the past to help me but that's it. For some reason, she can't permanently separate from me." Kairi explained.

"I think I know why. According to Ansem the Wise, when a Nobody rejoins their other, they sacrifice their physical body to restore their other and rejoin them." Riku explained.

"Then how do you explain the Absent Silhouettes that Sora and I faced a few months ago?" Aqua asked.

"Absent Silhouettes are different. They're the last of a Nobody's strength and memories. They're kinda like ghosts only they have the power to manifest only one time in the body they had, after that they fade away permanently into the Darkness, never to be seen or heard from again…unless of course their other loses their heart again, or they're like Axel who gained a heart by forging bonds with people who already do." Riku explained.

"And you explain Roxas manifesting back then…how?" Ven asked.

"Easy. Xehanort used his powers to rip Roxas free from Sora. As a result, Roxas was unable to fully rejoin with Sora, keeping his mind and body completely separate from Sora but still able to share in his experiences, until Xehanort was defeated. Remember what Roxas said after we beat Xehanort? He said that Xehanort was the reason he was ripped free from Sora's heart and since we defeated him, there was nothing left to keep him apart from Sora." Riku explained.

"So the problem is that Namine lacks a body to manifest?" Aqua asked as Kairi nodded.

"Yes…and no. She lacks her own body, but there is one she can use." Kairi said as she took a deep, relaxing, breath.

"I'm confused here." Vanitas said, looking hopelessly lost. Kairi however smiled.

"Don't worry. It'll all be clear soon." Kairi said as she took another breath and closed her eyes. Everyone, even Umi from the kitchen area was watching intently. Nothing happened for a moment, but then they saw it. Kairi's hair started to slowly go from its usual red to blond, starting at the roots and working its way along each strand of hair, not leaving a single red string of hair behind. Finally Kairi opened her eyes, only it wasn't Kairi in control. She looked at her hands as her armor vanished, revealing that Kairi's nightclothes had somehow morphed into a simple white dress and blue sandals.

"Namine." Riku greeted with a smirk. Namine turned to him with a smile.

"This is…surreal." Namine said as she looked around. Kairi's voice had even changed to become Namine's.

"So you're Namine?" Aqua asked.

"Yes. It's a pleasure to meet you all. But I'm afraid I can't spend too much time in this form. Even though Kairi is willingly letting me take control of her body, the connection won't last long." Namine said as she looked at Vanitas and closed her eyes to concentrate.

"Sora, don't suppose you can do that with Roxas or Xion can you?" Riku asked, Umi appearing eager to hear his answer herself. She was privately curious to meet her son's Nobody and Replica.

"I suppose so. Roxas is game but Xion is screaming 'no' in my head. Something about being a girl." Sora said, oblivious. Riku, Terra, and Ven caught on however and snickered. Aqua caught on too but rolled her eyes at the snickering of the other three. Namine then opened her eyes and looked at Vanitas curiously.

"He's telling the truth." Namine said, startling the others.

"**What?"** Sora, Riku, Terra, and Ven exclaimed in unison.

"What do you mean?" Aqua asked as Namine looked at Vanitas with a studying gaze.

"His memories truly do only reach as far back as the moment when he first arrived here on the islands and the memories are definitely genuine. I know enough that I can tell when memories have been hidden or obscured. There are always traces of those memories lingering but in Vanitas's case, there are no traces to be found." Namine said, surprising the others.

"I don't believe it." Terra grumbled.

"There is one thing however. He mentioned that the first thing he remembered was someone saying the word Keyblade. He's correct but that memory itself is a fragment. It's like the memory broke into pieces but the pieces are slowly repairing themselves." Namine added.

"So he remembers the X-Blade?" Aqua asked but Namine shook her head.

"No, not the X-Blade. The Keyblade, as in the ones each of you carry." Namine replied.

"So he's telling the truth about not remembering what happened last week?" Ven asked curiously.

"He remembers nothing from last week or even before then. He didn't even know your names until you called each other by them." Namine answered.

"So if you don't remember where you came from, then what are you really?" Terra asked Vanitas who shrugged as best he could despite the chains around him.

"There's also something that's peculiar about his memories. He does have other memories aside from the Keyblade one but, from what I can tell, they're not connected and they're not memories so much as scattered images with strange meanings attached to them." Namine explained.

"What kind of meanings?" Sora asked.

"It's difficult to explain. It's like someone tried to give him instructions but the instructions got mixed up. It's like someone showed him a series of photographs but said only one word to describe them before moving on. But I think the more his scattered memory is restored, the more sense they'll make." Namine said. Namine then clinched her eyes shut for a second before opening them, a few strands of her blond hair beginning to turn back to red.

"Namine?" Sora said, worriedly.

"I'm about to run out of time, but I need to mention one thing first. His memory was unlike yours or anyone else's. His memory is very neat and organized, almost like someone else organized it for him." Namine said before she closed her eyes. In a flash of light, Namine's dress and sandals had reverted to Kairi's nightclothes, which consisted of a simple white tee-shirt and flannel micro-fleece sweatpants. Her hair had gone back to Kairi's usual red as well. Kairi was herself again.

"Um, Kairi." Umi said, catching the Princess of Heart's attention who noticed that Umi was pointing at her. Kairi looked down and realized she was pointing at her pajamas.

"I think I should go home and change." Kairi said, summoning her armor, as Aqua stood up.

"I'll come with you." Aqua said as Kairi reached for the door.

"We'll be back in a-." "UMI!" they heard Aozora yell from the upstairs.

"What is it, dad?" Sora called as they saw Aozora come storming down the stairs, a hand carved wooden club in hand. He was also fully dressed, only lacking his coat.

"There's a prowler in the yard!" Aozora said as he rounded the banister on the stairway and started heading for the back door.

"Prowler?" Umi asked, concerned, as each of the Keyblade wielders leapt to their feet, Keyblades summoned.

"We'll handle it, it might be too dangerous!" Aqua said as Kairi started for the back with Sora and Terra, leaving Ven, Aqua, and Riku to guard Vanitas. Before any of them could get to the back door, they heard a knocking at the front door. Everyone froze and turned cautiously to the door. Aqua, being the closest to the door, summoned her Keyblade and counted quietly to three before throwing the door open to reveal…

"Yo."

Aqua slammed the door shut, putting her back to it with a horrified expression.

"Who was it?" Umi asked, confused.

"A pervert." Aqua replied, confusing everyone, except Sora who started to approach the door a blank expression on his face.

"Yeah Aqua, lookin' sharp." A familiar voice said from outside the door. Riku couldn't help but snort in amusement. He, along with the others present save for Umi, Aozora, and Vanitas, knew who it was.

"Come on Aqua, let him in." Sora said as he stopped in front of Aqua.

"Uh, are we sure we want to let a 'pervert' in?" Aozora asked, not understanding Aqua's behavior.

"It's not a pervert, sir." Kairi giggled.

"It's actually just a guy who accidently copped a feel on Aqua and she's been distrustful of him ever since." Riku added, smirking.

"But she told me it was all an act to torment the guy. Right Aqua?" Ven asked with a smirk towards his girlfriend and master who scowled at him.

"I told you that in confidence." Aqua whispered tersely.

"I'm still out here." The familiar voice said.

"Plus he's also an old friend and trustworthy ally." Terra added.

"Shouldn't we let him in, then?" Umi asked, amused by the goings on. Aqua sighed in defeat and walked away from the door, allowing Sora to open it and reveal…

"Yo Sora, glad to see someone is willing to open the door for an old friend." Axel said as Sora showed him in.

"To be fair, it was only Aqua who refused to let you in." Riku said as Axel shrugged.

"It's to be expected whenever my radiance is seen for the first time." Axel said with a grin. He was joking of course.

"That wasn't the first time we met, and I still remember the first time." Aqua said with a scowl towards him.

"Then I probably shouldn't mention that I heard what Ven said a moment ago. About the whole hostility thing being an act?" Axel asked with a smirk towards her before noticing Umi and Aozora.

"Would someone mind telling us who this is?" Aozora asked, leaning the club against his right shoulder.

"Oh right, Mom, Dad, this is my good friend Axel. Axel, these are my parents." Sora introduced as Axel smiled politely and bowed gracefully.

"That's A-X-E-L. Got it Memorized?" Axel asked.

"Ah so you're the Axel we've heard so much about." Aozora said with a studying glare.

"I'm not exactly sure if that's a good thing or a bad thing." Axel said as he glanced away from them, only to notice Vanitas.

"Where'd he come from?" Axel asked, recognizing Vanitas immediately by his armor.

"We're trying to figure that out ourselves, actually." Sora said.

"So far we know he doesn't remember anything from last week, only that his memories run back to early this morning and that it involves the Keyblade. And according to Namine, his memories have been neatly organized as if someone else organized them for him." Riku explained as Axel looked perplexed.

"Huh. First the worlds, now this. The old man's gonna want to know about this one, that's for sure." Axel said, all six Keyblade wielders looking towards him curiously.

"What are you talking about, Axel?" Aqua asked.

"Oh yeah. Yen Sid sent me. Something weird is going on in the worlds. People from at least nine worlds so far have just up and disappeared, leaving the worlds completely empty. What's strange is, they've all disappeared without a trace. Yen Sid's sent me to investigate all nine, and all of them are the same." Axel explained, startling the other six, even Vanitas.

"When did this happen?" Riku asked as he leaned forward, everyone taking their seats.

"The first world got hit about two or three days ago. Since then, nine worlds have suffered the same fate." Axel explained as Sora thought of something.

"Axel, would those worlds include Agrabah or Wonderland?" Sora asked as Axel looked at him curiously.

"Yeah. Agrabah was the one I checked out last. Emptier than a Dusk. Wonderland was among the first worlds hit." Axel replied, Aqua catching on to Sora's reasoning.

"What about the worlds Enchanted Dominion, Dwarf Woodlands, and Castle of Dreams? Have they been hit too?" Aqua asked, Axel looking even more surprised.

"You're starting to scare me. Dwarf Woodlands also got hit along with Wonderland. Deep Jungle got hit the same night. The next night, it was Castle of Dreams and Enchanted Dominion along with the Pride Lands. By the way if I never get transformed into a lion again, it'll be too soon." Axel grumbled.

"And last night?" Kairi asked, worriedly

"Agrabah, Halloween Town, and the Land of Dragons, all nine of them as empty as can be." Axel replied.

"That's not good." Ven said.

"Any idea what's happening to the people from those worlds?" Terra asked as Axel nodded.

"No idea but Yen Sid has a theory. And it's the only one that makes sense, even to me. Abduction."

* * *

**End Chapter 4.**


	5. A New Adventure

"What I don't get, is how you guys knew to ask about five of the nine worlds that got hit so far." Axel said as he sat backwards in a chair from the kitchen table.

"You might find it weird but Kairi's been having strange dreams about the Princesses of Heart disappearing each night and the five worlds we mentioned just happen to be the worlds they come from." Aqua explained but Axel appeared to understand.

"Oh yeah, that whole Princess-of-Heart-Defense-Mechanism thing. Yen Sid told me about that just recently." Axel said as his gaze turned to Vanitas.

"This is very strange. The people of entire worlds, being abducted while leaving the worlds themselves intact. Then Vanitas here, showing up with no memories of his past? If there's a connection, I'm not seeing it." Ven said.

"Or we just don't have all the facts yet." Terra suggested.

"That's possible." Riku said.

"If only there was a way to find out which worlds would be targeted next." Kairi said, everyone falling silent in thought.

"I think I might have a suggestion, if you'll hear it." Umi said, catching everyone's attention.

"What is it, Mom?" Sora asked.

"Well, didn't you once say that there were seven Princesses of Heart, and that Kairi's one of them?" Umi asked.

"Yeah." Sora replied, unsure where she was going with the line of questioning.

"Well, discounting Kairi since she's here, how many of the remaining Princesses do we suspect having been captured? I remember you asking about five worlds so it makes me wonder if there isn't one you're missing." Umi said. Sora, Riku, Kairi, Aqua, Terra, and Ven, looked at each other in realization.

"She's right. Belle! Belle's the one Princess that Kairi hasn't sensed as being in danger yet!" Ven exclaimed.

"Anyone got a clue where she lives though?" Axel asked.

"I do. I've been to her world before. She's got a strong protector but it wouldn't hurt if we all went to keep her safe. Only…" Sora said, glancing slowly over towards his parents who knew where this was leading.

"You don't have to ask our permission to do your duty Sora." Aozora said as Umi nodded in agreement.

"But what do we do about him?" Ven asked, looking at Vanitas.

"I can fight if you need some help." Vanitas said but instantly received cold glares from Terra, Ven, Aqua, and Riku.

"No way are we trusting you with a weapon and neither are we taking those chains off of you." Aqua replied.

"Don't suppose you could deliver him to Master Yen Sid and keep an eye on him?" Terra suggested, looking to Axel, but Axel scoffed.

"With the exception of an occasional box of sea-salt ice cream and the odd pizza, I don't deliver. Besides, in terms of prison wardens, six Keyblade wielders or one retired Master and me…yeah I don't think so. Don't get me wrong, Yen Sid will want to see him but he can wait. Besides he told me to come straight here, deliver his message, then come straight back. He's got me on double duty with these abductions happening left and right." Axel said with a groan.

"So it looks like we've got you to drag around with us." Terra grumbled towards Vanitas.

"We could watch him for you." Umi suggested.

"With all due respect, Ms. Umi, but we have no idea what he's capable of. He may be telling the truth about his memories but then again he has fooled us all by faking his own death. I imagine finding a way to hide his own memories from even Namine isn't beneath him." Aqua replied.

"We have no choice. We'll need to take him with us." Riku said.

"And we need to leave as soon as possible if we're going to make sure Belle is all right." Terra added.

"Only, can we at least get freshened up first? I don't think we want to wear our armor the whole time do we?" Kairi asked, reminding everyone that they were still in their pajamas.

"Good point, but we can't afford to let Vanitas out of our sight. I suggest we go change in groups of two. One group changes, comes back, the next group goes." Aqua suggested.

"Ladies first." Terra said motioning politely to the door. Aqua and Kairi both nodded to each other and headed for the door.

"We'll be back soon." Aqua said as she and Kairi departed.

"I suppose I should get back to Yen Sid. He gets pretty cranky when I'm late. He's also a bit loathe to pay me when I don't show up." Axel said, surprising Riku.

"You get paid for this?" Riku asked.

"I'm not a mercenary, Riku. I don't work for the paycheck. You know the old saw, 'the work is its own reward?' Well in my case, it's literal. Besides this is the closest I can get to being like you guys and not actually have a Keyblade." Axel said as he stood up from his chair and headed for the door.

"Have you ever tried?" Sora asked.

"Tried what?" Axel asked back, turning towards Sora with a curious expression.

"Summoning a Keyblade." Sora replied.

"Tried, failed. No big deal, as long as I've got these beauts." Axel said, summoning his chakrams.

"Have you ever gone through a Keyblade Inheritance Ceremony before, though?" Terra asked as he stood up, summoning his Keyblade.

"A what now?" Axel asked, confused.

"A Keyblade Inheritance Ceremony is when a Keyblade Wielder tests the ability of a Non-Keyblade Wielder to see if their heart is capable of wielding the Keyblade." Terra said as Axel arched a curious eyebrow.

"Sounds fun, how does it work?" Axel asked.

"Wait, Terra, do you even know how to do it?" Riku asked curiously. Terra glanced over his shoulder slightly towards him with a smirk.

"You're asking me?" Terra asked. Riku then smirked as he remembered that it was indeed Terra who performed the rite on him over ten years ago.

"Side note: Am I the only one who finds the whole situation, ironic?" Axel asked curiously.

"Ironic how?" Vanitas asked, speaking for the rest of them.

"He means that because I am part of what created Xemnas, the Nobody that recruited Axel into Organization XIII, that I'm willing to perform the Keyblade Inheritance Ceremony with him as well. The irony wasn't lost on me." Terra said.

"Psst, who's Xemnas?" Vanitas whispered to Ven who rolled his eyes but stayed silent. Terra then grasped his Keyblade near the teeth, holding the hilt out towards Axel.

"In your hand, take this Key. So long as you have the makings, then through this simple act of taking, its wielder you shall one day be. And you will find me, friend, no ocean will contain you then. No more borders around, or below, or above, so long as you champion the ones you love." Terra said as Axel cautiously reached out and grasped a hold of the Keyblade's handle. After a moment, the Keyblade vanished, startling Terra and Axel.

"That never happened with me." Riku muttered curiously. Axel seemed to understand what had happened and sighed.

"I'm sorry, Axel." Terra said but Axel shrugged it off.

"Like I said, no big deal." Axel said as he turned and started towards the gate in the fence. He then paused and turned slightly towards Terra.

"By the way, Terra, do you mind if I ever call you Superior?" Axel asked. Terra smirked with a small chuckle.

"Just remember my name is Terra, not Xemnas or Xehanort. As long as you remember that, then I don't mind." Terra said as Axel grinned.

"Then I'll see ya' 'round Superior. Got it Memorized?" Axel asked as he vanished in a Corridor of Darkness.

* * *

**Meanwhile at Kairi's house…**

Up in Kairi's room, Aqua was just finishing with putting on her right boot, having gotten dressed in record time and only had her Master's haori left hanging from the back of a chair next to Kairi's desk. She glanced over towards Kairi's walk-in closet and saw, through the crack between the partially closed door and the doorframe, Kairi was tossing clothes about like a girl on a mission.

"What are you doing in there?" Aqua asked finally.

"Well, I've been thinking, since I am a Keyblade Apprentice, I feel like I should at least look like one." Kairi said from behind the door. Aqua glanced over at Kairi's bed, the young apprentice's usual white halter-top, pink mini-dress, and lilac shoes already laid out for her.

"What's wrong with what you usually wear?" Aqua asked.

"I like that outfit, really, but I don't think it works for the kind of stuff we get into. It's great for wearing around home, but not very practical for adventuring to other worlds. I mean there were a few occasions last time where I felt a bit…exposed." Kairi replied through the door. Aqua understood her meaning.

"I see." Aqua replied.

"Also, Serah and I've been discussing this for days. Then, five days ago, she helped me pick out an ensemble that, I think, might just be what I'm looking for." Kairi said as she opened the door. Aqua's eyes widened at Kairi's new wardrobe.

"What do you think?" Kairi asked. She now had a plain white polo shirt on with a pair of red suspenders in an X on the front and back that was held together with a heart shaped clasp. Over the shirt she wore an open black hoodie that was blue on the inside, and black on the outside with short white sleeves ending in grey edging. Around her waist was a pair of dark purple mini-shorts while over the shorts was an electric pink skirt that parted slightly near the left leg. Hanging on the front-left side of her waist was a fair sized pouch with a star shaped buckle. Her shoes were the same type as her old ones only sky blue like Namine's sandals. Her shoulder guard remained on her left shoulder while on her right arm was a yellow wristband as well as a purple arm band. Around her neck was a black choker and her necklace with the lone silver bead.

"I like it." Aqua said with an approving smile. Kairi grinned excitedly.

"Really? You think so?" she asked.

"Yeah." Aqua replied.

"You think Sora would like it?" Kairi asked.

"I think Sora would like you in anything." Aqua replied.

"Then let's go show him!" Kairi said excitedly as Aqua threw on her Master's haori and chased her out the door.

* * *

**An hour later…**

Sora and Ven were getting dressed while Terra and Riku, who had changed in the interim after the girls returned, stood guard outside Sora's house with Vanitas, Aqua, and Kairi.

"I gotta say though, I do like the outfit, but I know I've seen the hoodie somewhere else before." Riku said as he looked Kairi over.

"Well I'd hope so. It's one of Sora's. He gave it to me to wear after my clothes got splashed by some mud about three weeks ago. He said it doesn't fit him anymore but it fits me fine." Kairi said as Riku snapped his fingers in realization.

"Oh that's where I saw it before! It's the hoodie he wore a year ago." Riku said.

"I think it looks nice." Vanitas said before getting glares from everyone but Kairi.

"No one was asking you, Vanitas." Terra said coldly.

"Hey, just because he looks like Vanitas doesn't mean you have to be mean to him." Kairi said sternly.

"Kairi, how can you take his side? Don't you remember what he did to Sora?" Terra asked, not believing what he was hearing.

"I remember perfectly. I just don't believe that this Vanitas and the Vanitas we remember are the same." Kairi said, holding her ground. Riku then grabbed Terra by the shoulder and pulled him down enough to whisper something to him.

"Terra, bear in mind she's a Princess of Heart and by her very nature she's very forgiving and, by Namine's own testimony, the evidence points to this Vanitas being different from the original. Plus, bear in mind that you're not exactly guiltless yourself…Xehanort." Riku whispered before letting him go. Terra promptly fell silent. Sora and Ven then emerged from inside the house.

"Well we're all set. Shall we go?" Sora asked.

"Yeah, Sora's already been overly embarrassed by his parents just now. Sorry, I didn't take pictures. So we're good to go." Ven said as Sora rolled his eyes while smiling and shaking his head.

"I'm ready." Vanitas said, his helmet forming on his head.

"I wasn't talking to-…what does that mean?" Ven asked as he noticed the N13 on Vanitas's helmet.

"What does what mean?" Vanitas asked, confused.

"N13. What does it mean?" Ven asked. Vanitas shrugged helplessly.

"I dunno." Vanitas replied.

"We'll find out later, let's just get a move on." Terra said as Aqua reached for a length of the chain around Vanitas. Instantly an extra length of chain formed, creating a sort of leash.

"We're ready." Aqua said before summoning her Keyblade Glider.

"Okay, who wants to tow our baggage?" Ven asked, earning an annoyed grunt from Kairi.

"I will." Sora said as Aqua handed the chain off to him. By now all six Keyblade Gliders had been summoned and were floating low to the ground.

"Okay so, first stop Belle's world?" Riku asked as all eyes turned towards Sora.

"Why is everyone looking at me?" Sora asked, confused.

"You know the way." Aqua replied.

"Oh, right." Sora said as they activated their armor and climbed aboard their Keyblade Gliders. Before they took flight, they heard Aqua sigh heavily.

"What's the matter?" Terra asked.

"It's nothing really, but, we haven't had so much as a week's downtime, and already the Worlds are in danger again." Aqua replied.

"Such is the life of a Keyblade wielder. There are moments where I envy Axel." Riku added as they took to the skies, Vanitas magically floating behind them, his chain attached to the back of Sora's Keyblade Glider.

"No kidding." Ven mumbled, flying through the world barrier, bound for Beast's Castle.

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

A group of eight figures, each in customized outfits, all of them with their heads obscured through various means, gathered in a large chamber. The chamber's walls, ceiling, and floor were a pristine white with a seemingly source less light that illuminated the entire room. There were two large double doors on opposite ends of the room.

"Have we gotten anything yet?" one of the figures, a woman, asked impatiently. On her head was a conical black hat with a backwards curl and a black veil that hid her entire head. On the part of the veil that covered her face, was printed in silver fabric "N4". She also wore a seemingly heavy black robe with grey cuffs and edges. She carried a black metal staff that had a blue and white crashing wave pattern on the top.

"Nothing yet." A man wearing what seemed like a futuristic suit of black armor replied. The armor was complete with a chest plate, greaves, gauntlets and shoulder guards. A grey stripe running down the length of the right shoulder guard and gauntlets provided probably the only splash of color to the man's armor. Instead of a helmet though, he wore a black hood that looked like it was made of a sort of flexible armor plating. Over the right breast, was written "N7." Attached to his back, held in its place by unknown means was a large broadsword. (See A/N)

"I still don't understand why we have to be the ones to go get the test subjects." Another, shorter, figure grumbled. The figure was that of a boy in his teens wearing a helmet on his head shaped like the upper jaw of a black dragon's head, leaving his mouth and lower jaw exposed. His armor reflected the dragon motif and he carried a short handled halberd, the axe heads looking like the edges of saw blades. On the back of the figure's gloves was inscribed "N5".

"Well naturally the boss can't be bothered with retrieving them himself." A fourth figure said in a mocking tone. The figure, another boy the same height as the boy in dragon armor, wore black robes like the ones worn by Organization XIII. Dangling from its neck, on a chain running up and into the hood, was what appeared to be a sideways letter E, the long end on the bottom, making it seem like a crown made entirely of squares. On this necklace was engraved "N1".

Flanking him were two more figures. The one to the boy's right wore the exact same type of Organization coat only it had a zipper chain in the shape of an X with "N8" marked on it only the X appeared to be made of silver squares.

The figure to the boy's left wore a sleeveless black hooded vest with black pants that were worn close to the figure's legs. The figure wore the black boots like the others only slightly more feminine but not heeled. The arms, while somewhat toned and muscular were obviously feminine. Dangling around the neck of this figure was another necklace, only this one was in the shape of a blackened and weathered seashell with "N9" marked on it in silver. The three figures were equal in height.

"I'd be careful if I were you. We don't want to end up like numbers eleven and twelve, do we?" another figure, a girl that seemed to be the same age as the third, fourth, fifth and sixth figures, and the same height, asked. She wore a simple white kimono, tucked into a white ankle length skirt with white dress boots. Wrapped twice around her waist appeared to be a length of chain that had been polished up. She also wore a solid white variation of the gloves worn by the members of Organization XIII. Around her back she wore a white cape and cowl with a silver clasp holding the cape together at the front, in the outline of a heart made of silver, the characters "N6" in the center of the heart.

"Says the patsy to the royal pain." The black hooded female said. The girl in white glared at them angrily, although you couldn't tell due to the hood.

"Speaking of which, where is she anyway?" the eighth figure asked. He was a boy, a little taller than the other five but not as tall as the man and woman. He wore black armor that covered his chest, legs, and boots while his wore black bracers over his arms, leaving most of his arms exposed. On the figure's shoulder guards, was written in white "N2". The figure wore a cape and cowl that obscured his head beneath the hood. At his side was a sword in its sheath.

"She is on guard duty and won't be joining us tonight." A ninth figure said as it entered the room. The eight that were present quickly snapped to attention. The ninth figure had the voice of an older man. He wore a black coat with white trim and red inner lining, worn over a white shirt with two thin black belts, as well as white gloves and calf-high black boots. Predictably, the coat had a hood attached to it and the hood was up while on the back of the coat was stitched into it, "N10". At his left side was a sheath with a katana in it.

"So what's the boss got for us this time?" the boy with the N1 insignia asked in a bored tone.

"Three more worlds, three more targets. Here are the packets on each of them." The man said as he raised his hand, causing three glowing squares of blue energy to appear in the air and hover in place.

"Two, Four, Seven, this one is for you. One, Eight, Nine, this is yours. Three and Six, this is ours." The man said as he motioned to the squares then grabbed one, causing it to suddenly shrink into his palm. The ones bearing the N1, N8, and N9 markings proceeded to grab one of the floating squares which suddenly burst open in N1's right hand with an organized assortment of holographic images and lines of scrolling text. One of the images had an icon over it in the shape of a heart with a seven inside of it and a small crown atop it.

"One of the Princesses?" N9 asked.

"That'll be the sixth one…which leaves the seventh-…" N8 commented but N1 interrupted.

"The seventh is off limits. She's one of them." The N1 said as he reached up and grasped at the air above the images and text before it pulled his hand down towards its other hand, causing the images and text to shrink back down into the rectangle which the figure then concealed inside its sleeve. The three then started to walk towards a pedestal with a glowing black orb on top, the orb full of stars.

"When will we ever be able to get rid of them?" N8 asked.

"Eventually." N1 replied as he placed a hand on the orb.

"Eventually."

* * *

**End Chapter 5.**

A/N: Mass Effect fans, you may be scratching your heads right now, wondering "Is N7 really Commander Shepard?" Well the answer, fortunately, is a big fat no. Without going into much detail (so as to avoid spoilers) as I created these characters, I wanted each of them to have numbers. The purpose of the "N" will be explained, eventually, but as I numbered them (N1, N2, N3, etc.) I realized that I'd eventually reach N7 and so I figured, "Why not?" and made it a Mass Effect reference. So yes, the armor N7 is wearing is indeed a suit of the basic N7 armor from Mass Effect (I'm thinking ME2 and/or ME3 specifically) minus the helmet.

Also, those of you who've read the Epilogue of Dreams of Destiny will recognize N1 as the one who attacked Sora and erased his memory of their encounter. I did that deliberately. Kinda like how the developers of Kingdom Hearts deliberately add to the game (although in most cases, it's the Final Mix versions of the game), an optional boss that's usually twice as hard as the game's final boss as a sort of precursor to who the main villain will be in the next game. (Such as Xemnas in the Final Mix of Kingdom Hearts, Terra's Lingering Sentiment in the Final Mix of Kingdom Hearts 2, and Young Xehanort in the overseas and Final Mix versions of Birth By Sleep, specifically.)

And by now I imagine everyone's caught up on what has happened in Dream Drop Distance and is aware that _**(SPOILER)**_ Lea (Axel's other) gains a Keyblade at the end of DDD. Well as you probably noticed from the Keyblade Inheritance Ceremony just now, Axel doesn't get a Keyblade. That's just another factor that distinguishes this universe from the mainstream one. However that's not to say Axel won't be getting his own Keyblade sometime in the future. Maybe he will, maybe he won't. I'm still debating on that one. I guess we'll both find out in the future.


	6. Be Our Guest

Inside of Beast's Castle, Belle walked through the main hall, a book under her arm, with a chip on her shoulder. Not a grudge kind of chip, mind you, but more like the enchanted tea cup, Chip. She was in her common clothes. Following close behind her on Sultan the dog-turned-footstool, rode Lumiere, Cogsworth, and Mrs. Potts.

"Are you okay, Miss Belle? You've seemed really worried lately." Chip said as Belle sighed worriedly, ascending the stairs towards the ballroom.

"I don't know why, Chip. I just have this strange sense of…apprehension, this nervousness. Like there's a darkness growing all around me." Belle said as she paused and looked around the castle hall with worry.

"Cheer up mademoiselle, things will be alright. The castle hasn't been this safe since before that Xaldin fiend found his way in here." Lumiere said as Belle smiled down at the dutiful maître d'-turned-candelabra.

"She hasn't been sleeping well either, the poor dear. She's asked for a little something warm to drink in the middle of the night three nights in a row." Mrs. Potts said to Lumiere.

"What's this? Bed not comfortable enough? Sheets not soft enough?" Cogsworth asked with genuine concern. Belle smiled sweetly to them as she reached the top of the staircase and stopped, turning to look out over towards the front doors to the main hall.

"No-no it's not the bed. It's just this…feeling that I have." Belle said, her worried look returning. She then noticed a bright flash of light come through the windows to the outside, causing her to step back curiously.

"What was that?" She asked. She then heard the unique footsteps, or some would say, paw-steps, that belonged to the castle's lord and master as he approached from the West Wing.

"Are you feeling alright, Belle?" the Beast asked with a caring tone. He was back in his purple cloak with grey trousers. He was aware of Belle's troubles and her worrying made him worry in turn.

"I'm fine, Beast, but there's something outside the Castle!" Belle exclaimed as Beast spun towards the doors and quickly leapt off the rail, landing on the ground below with ease.

"Wait there! If I tell you to-!" "Wait." Belle interrupted, her face covered with wonder and surprise as she looked at the front doors. Chip took the opportunity to leap down and land on Sultan's back with the others.

"What is it? What's the matter?" Beast asked. They then heard a knocking at the door. Beast whirled around towards the door, suspicious. He was surprised when he heard a gasp escape Belle as she rushed past him down the stairs towards the door. It hadn't been a gasp of shock but a gasp of delight as the excited smile on Belle's face showed. She reached the door and pulled it open to reveal two familiar faces along with five others.

"Sora! Kairi!" Belle exclaimed happily as she hugged the both of them.

"Belle, you're okay!" Kairi said as they ended the embrace.

"Of course I am. And look at you. You've grown so much." Belle said as she looked Kairi over.

"You look great yourself." Kairi replied, the two Princesses of Heart exchanging pleasantries like old friends even though they scarcely knew each other.

"We've all come a long way since Hollow Bastion, huh?" Riku asked, Belle looking up and smiling towards him.

"Riku, I always wondered what happened to you. It's good to see that you're traveling with your friends." Belle said as Riku smiled and turned towards Terra.

"Now my past Darkness is showing up. I helped keep her guardian away from her for Maleficent and Xehanort over a year ago." Riku said, not noticing the growling sound coming from just within the castle.

"RIKU!" Beast roared as he pounced through the doors, tackling Riku, attempting to choke the life from him.

"BEAST! STOP!" Belle exclaimed as Terra charged into Beast, knocking him off Riku and summoning his Keyblade. Aqua and Ven followed suit.

"NO! Stand down!" Riku yelled to his friends, coughing as he caught his breath. Beast climbed to his feet, turning angrily towards Riku on all fours. Before he could do anything though, Belle, Sora, and Kairi had leapt in between them.

"Beast, he's changed." Belle said warningly.

"But he-." "He's changed like you have! I remember how you first acted when I came to the castle, mean, coarse, unrefined. But now look at you. You're sweet, kind, and gentle. Riku's changed just like you." Belle said as Beast slowly backed down.

"Would Riku be traveling with me and Kairi if he was still the same as he was back then?" Sora asked, Beast sighing heavily in remorse.

"No." Beast responded as he started approaching Sora, looming over the Keyblade Master, "So…why are you here, and who are these…trespassers?"

"We're friends of Sora." Aqua replied.

"This is Keyblade Master Aqua, and our friends and fellow Keyblade Apprentices, Ven, and Terra. Oh and this is Vanitas. We're still not quite sure what he is." Kairi introduced. Vanitas still had his helmet on.

"A pain in our backside is what he is." Terra mumbled, earning a scowl from Kairi.

"Terra, drop it." Riku mumbled to the taller apprentice.

"And we're actually here to help keep Belle safe." Aqua added.

"Safe? Safe from what?" Beast asked suspiciously. Belle was concerned too.

"Over the course of the past three nights, the inhabitants of nine worlds have been abducted. Among them are five of the seven Princesses of Heart, like Kairi and Belle." Terra explained.

"We have reason to believe that Belle may be in danger and seeing as how she's the last Princess aside from Kairi, we want to make sure she's protected." Aqua explained as Belle's eyes lit up in realization.

"My dreams!" She gasped as Kairi nodded.

"We've been having the exact same dream. Our fellow Princesses disappearing in a dense fog one by one until you and I are the only ones left. That's partially what led us here." Kairi said as Beast growled.

"If anyone tries to take Belle, they'll have to get through me." Beast said, standing up to his full height, easily towering over them, even Terra.

"And us. As wielders of the Keyblade, it is our honor and duty to protect Belle from anyone who may harm her." Ven said.

"Psst. Aren't we supposed to protect Kairi too?" Vanitas whispered, earning an elbow to the gut from Ven. Kairi finally had had enough.

"Alright, that's it. As of this moment, I'm going to watch Vanitas. If you guys are going to be total and complete jerks to him, I don't want you watching him." Kairi said as she stormed over and pulled the chain leash from Ven's hand.

"Who is he, your prisoner?" Beast asked, looking the chained Vanitas over.

"Yeah. We thought we killed him last week but somehow…here he is." Terra said, Beast continuing to look at Vanitas curiously. Vanitas's domed helmet then disappeared, revealing the Sora lookalike underneath, startling Beast and Belle.

"He…he looks just like you, Sora." Belle said as Sora shrugged.

"I have no idea why." Sora said with a shrug. Beast finally turned back to Sora.

"If you're here to help keep Belle safe, then you're welcome in my castle, but stay out of the West Wing." Beast said as he started walking back into the castle, passing the four enchanted servants as they exited.

"Sacre bleu! More guests! C'est magnifique! This is just wonderful! Not in ten years have we had so many guests in the castle at one time!" Lumiere exclaimed happily.

"Whoa, talking candlestick!" Ven yelped.

"Actually, they're human like the rest of us only…" Belle said, her sentence trailing off in an effort to be polite.

"Oh no need to sugar coat it dearie. There's no shame in admitting we're cursed." Mrs. Potts said with a smile and as good a shrug as she could muster.

"Cursed?" Aqua asked, concerned.

"Cursed indeed mademoiselle, but where are my manners? We have not introduced ourselves. I am Lumiere, your maître d'." Lumiere introduced with a humble bow.

"I am Cogsworth, the Master's personal butler." Cogsworth introduced with an air of dignity.

"Mrs. Potts, the head of the kitchen." Lumiere introduced as Mrs. Potts curtsied, again to the best of her ability. Terra in the meantime had knelt down and picked up Chip in the palm of his hand.

"And I'm Chip. I'm just a tea cup." Chip replied as Terra smiled at him.

"I imagine you're more than just a tea cup. But how did everyone here become cursed anyway?" Terra asked as the servants started to show them in.

"Oh it was about ten years ago, the Master wasn't as kind as he is now. Oh he was a cold one." Lumiere said but was interrupted by Cogsworth.

"Ah-ah-ah, you shouldn't tell stories about the Master behind his back, Lumiere." Cogsworth said, causing Lumiere to roll his eyes.

"Well they asked about the spell." Lumiere replied.

"Then I'll tell them." Belle said as Aqua turned to the Princess of Heart.

"What kind of spell is it?" Aqua asked curiously.

"I don't really know. But the Beast, before he was a beast, was actually a handsome Prince. I've seen his portrait. But his coldness towards what appeared to be a simple old beggar woman caused the woman to reveal herself as an enchantress. She cursed the entire castle and everyone who lived in it to become what they are now." Belle explained like a storyteller to an audience.

"How did you avoid the spell?" Riku asked curiously as they were led into the Ballroom.

"I wasn't here at the time." Belle replied.

"Then how can the spell be broken?" Aqua asked as she flipped through Master Eraqus's book, looking for a clue.

"The spell can only be broken if Beast can learn to love and be loved as he is before the last petal on an enchanted rose falls." Belle explained.

"Then I guess the spell is as good as broken. I saw the way he looks at you and I saw how you look at him. You're both in love." Riku said as Belle nodded with a smile.

"Yes, I do love him. I just wish I could help make that curse end sooner but the rose hasn't started wilting yet." Belle said before they heard a growling noise.

"Was that Beast?" Kairi asked confused.

"No, that didn't sound like him." Sora said. Ven suddenly noticed that Aqua was trying to be inconspicuous, hiding her face behind her book.

"Aqua was that your stomach?" Ven asked knowingly with a smirk as Aqua lowered the book, revealing that she was blushing from embarrassment.

"I didn't have breakfast before we left." She whispered but everyone could hear her.

"Come to think of it, the most I had was a piece of toast." Riku said as his fellow Keyblade wielders nodded.

"That's more than what the rest of us had." Terra said.

"What's all this talk about breakfast? It's nearly time for dinner!" Lumiere said.

"Huh? It's still morning." Vanitas said, confused.

"Back on the Islands maybe, but time flows differently between worlds. Morning in one world may be evening in another." Aqua explained. Vanitas seemed to understand.

"Well then if you're looking for something to feast upon, follow me to the dining room!" Lumiere said excitedly as he led them off out of the Ballroom and town a hallway into the East Wing.

"So is everyone who lives here some kind of enchanted piece of furniture?" Terra asked.

"For the most part, yes." Cogsworth replied.

"I sure hope the plates and silverware aren't enchanted." Ven said, earning a laugh from Lumiere.

"Monsieur, I assure you they're not. Not everything in the castle was a person." Lumiere replied as they entered a large room with a single long dining table with eight chairs around one end.

"So what's for break-I-mean, Dinner?" Vanitas asked as Kairi helped him into a chair between her and Belle, Sora sitting to her right. Terra, Aqua, Ven, and Riku sat on the opposite side.

"Bread and water for you." Ven said, earning an annoyed glare from both Princesses of Heart, Sora, and Riku.

"Alright, that's getting to be a little too harsh. Just because he's our prisoner doesn't mean we can't treat him like civilized people." Sora said as Riku nodded.

"Yeah, back off a bit will you?" Riku asked.

"That goes for you too Terra." Kairi said as the two in question sighed heavily. Aqua remained silent.

"Please, please, let us not fight. Let us enjoy ourselves." Lumiere said as he hopped up onto the table, clearing his "throat" in the process. A spot light then appeared shining down on him from overhead. (Music Cue: Be Our Guest – Beauty and the Beast).

"_Monseurs, Mademoiselles, it is with deepest pride,  
and greatest pleasure that we welcome you tonight.  
And now we invite you to relax, let us pull up a  
chair as the dining room proudly presents,  
your dinner!"_

Lumiere said as several covered dishes hopped onto the table behind him.

"_Be. Our. Guest. Be our guest!  
Put our service to the test."_

Lumiere sang as he slid up to Sora, Kairi, Belle, and Vanitas, singing…

"_Tie your napkin 'round your neck, Cherie,  
and we'll provide the rest."_

Kairi and Belle placed their napkins in their laps but Kairi had to let out a snort of laughter when she saw Sora with his napkin stuffed partially in his front collar like a bib while Lumiere continued as several dishes hopped past in front of them.

_"Soup du jour,_  
_Hot hors d'oeuvres,_  
_Why, we only live to serve!_  
_Try the grey stuff,_  
_it's delicious!"_

Lumiere sang as Aqua ran a finger through the "grey stuff" and tasted it, smiling in approval while Lumiere motioned to a set of dishes, rolling slowly behind him glamorously under a spotlight, forming a model of the Eiffel Tower as he sang…

_"Don't believe me? Ask the dishes!_  
_They can sing, they can dance,_  
_After all, this, this is France,_  
_And a dinner here is never second best!"_

Lumiere then "kicked" eight closed menus towards them as he sang, Vanitas unable to open his due to his chains…

_"Go on, unfold your menu,_  
_Take a glance and then you'll,_  
_Be our guest,_  
_Oui, our guest,_  
_Be our guest!"_

Then Lumiere and the rest of the dinnerware began singing as the lids started flying off the dishes, revealing…

"_Beef ragout!  
Cheese soufflé!"  
Pie and pudding en flambé!"_

Then Lumiere took over again, using a match as a cane and a candle base as a hat…

"_We'll prepare and serve with flair,  
A culinary cabaret!"_

Then a large punch bowl with spoons wrapped in cloth appeared, the spoons beginning to dive into the punch as Lumiere sang…

_"It's all here,  
don't be scared,  
see, the banquet's all prepared!"_

Then he hopped up on top of a large covered casserole dish as he flared the flames on his candles, making them sparkle…

"_No one's gloomy or complaining,  
While the flatware's entertaining!  
We tell jokes! I do tricks,  
with my fellow candlesticks!"_

Then the rest of the dinnerware chimed in singing…

"_And it's all in perfect taste  
that you can bet!  
Come on and lift your glass,  
You've won your own free pass!  
To be out guest!"_

Then Lumiere slid up to them…

"_If you're stressed,  
It's fine dining we suggest!"_

He said before he and the dinnerware sang out…

"_Be our guest! Be our guest! Be our guest!"_

Suddenly things went dark save for a single blue spotlight on the inattentive Cogsworth as salt gently rained down on him from overhead, imitating snow. Cogsworth grinned innocently as he tried to slide away but Lumiere stopped him as he sang sadly…

"_Life is so unnerving,  
for a servant who's not serving.  
He's not whole without a soul to wait upon.  
Ah, those good old days when we were useful.  
Suddenly those good old days are gone."  
_  
Cogsworth attempted to escape but to no avail. They then heard a honk and turned to see Vanitas blowing his nose into a napkin using his feet while Kairi and Aqua both shed tears at Lumiere's story…

"_Ten years we've been rusting,  
needing so much more than dusting,  
needing exercise, a chance to use our skills!"_

Cogsworth finally escaped but ended up flying headfirst into a large finely molded dome of gelatin while Lumiere slid up next to him singing…

"_Most days we just lay around the castle."_

A wicked grin then crossed Lumiere's face as he noticed Cogsworth…

"_Flabby, fat and lazy!  
You walked in and oops-a-daisy!"_

Lumiere suddenly leapt on one end of the plate holding the gelatin, causing it to buck and send Cogsworth flying across the room as Mrs. Potts came bounding in on a tea cart singing…

"_Lots of guests! Lots of guests!  
Sakes alive, well I'll be blessed!  
Tea's been poured and thank the Lord,  
I've had the napkins freshly pressed!"_

Mrs. Potts sang as she "snorted" tea from her spout into eight tea cups, Chip being among them.

_"With dessert, they'll want tea,_  
_And my dear that's fine with me!_  
_While the cups do their soft-shoein'_  
_I'll be bubbling, I'll be brewing,_  
_I'll get warm, piping hot!"_

She then slid over towards a plate in front of Terra, noticing a smudge on his armored arm, singing…

"_Heaven's sakes! Is that a spot?  
Clean it up! We want the company impressed!  
We've got a lot to do!"_

Mrs. Potts sang as a flying napkin flew in and quickly buffed the spot on Terra's armor while the tea cups slid up to each of the eight, Mrs. Potts turning to Aqua as she sang…

"Is it one lump or two?  
For you, our guests!"

To which the entire chorus of dinnerware started sang…

"_They're our guests!"_(Mrs. Potts: "They're our guests!")_  
"They're our guests!"_

Then the table began setting itself, food galore appearing on the table as the entire staff sang…

"_Be our guest! Be our guest!  
Our command is your request!  
It's been years since we've had anybody here,  
And we're obsessed!  
With your meal, with your ease,  
Yes, indeed, we aim to please!"_

Then they sang as the candles all bent over in two long rows before quickly straightening upward to reveal Lumiere as the staff sang…

_"While the candlelight's still glowing_  
_Let us help you, We'll keep going…"_

Then Lumiere, Mrs. Potts, and the entire staff started singing…

"_Course! By! Course! One by one!  
'Til you shout, Enough! I'm done!  
Then we'll sing you off to sleep as you digest!  
Tonight you'll prop your feet up!  
But for now, let's eat up!  
Be our guest!  
Be our guest!  
Be our guest!  
Please, be our gue-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-est!"_

At that the entire table lit up with "fireworks" of popping wine bottles and covered with a wide assortment of plated foods. Instantly all eight of them started applauding, Vanitas clapping with his feet, as Lumiere and the dinnerware bowed to the applause.

"And now my friends, bon appetite." Lumiere said as the spotlight faded out.

* * *

**End Chapter 6.**

The song above was, as you probably guessed "Be Our Guest" from Disney's Beauty and the Beast. There were a few modifications though, but not many. I do not own the song or associated movie.

Oh and just so there's no confusion. I know full well why Vanitas looks like Sora. (Because Ven "bonded" with Sora's heart after Vanitas was ripped free of his, fracturing it so Vanitas took Sora's appearance) The characters don't know that however so I'm leaving them in the dark on it...at least for now.


	7. Colorful Characters

"Man I'm stuffed." Ven said with a relaxed sigh as he, Riku, and Terra walked the East Wing halls of Beast's Castle. They had finished dinner and left Sora, Aqua, Kairi, Belle, and Vanitas in the parlor. The rest of the castle's servants had disappeared into the castle.

"I know what you mean. Whatever that escargot stuff is, I'd like more of it." Terra said as Riku glanced at him, concerned.

"You don't know what escargot is?" Riku asked.

"No but I imagine it has something to do with chicken. It sure tastes like it." Terra replied as Riku walked ahead, a blank stare on his face.

"You might prefer to hold onto that assumption. Probably for the best that you not know what it really is." Riku said, causing Terra and Ven to look at each other.

"What is it really?" Ven asked.

"You don't wanna know." Riku replied.

"So putting food aside, what do we do about Vanitas?" Ven asked.

"Yeah and what's Kairi's problem?" Terra added.

"Kairi's a Princess of Heart. She takes a forgive-first-ask-questions-later approach to everyone, and I mean everyone. She believes in infinite chances for people who have done wrong. And to be fair, you guys have been acting like total jerks to Vanitas since he arrived." Riku said.

"But he's Vanitas, as in the guy who masterminded the whole Keyblade Rebellion just so he could possess Sora and create the X-Blade." Ven said as Riku stopped and turned towards the two.

"No, that was the Vanitas we killed, this isn't. This Vanitas may look and sound like the original but he's not." Riku corrected.

"All we have is his say so and Namine's testimony. He could easily be lying and have found a way to hide his memories from Namine." Terra said, crossing his arms.

"I worked closely with Namine for almost a year. I know how powerful she is and I know that, if she says she can't find something in regards to someone's memory, it doesn't exist. Plus there's Kairi's own testimony that she can't sense any light or darkness from within him. I've learned to trust Kairi on these things and so, I'm going to trust her. Believe me I share your distrust of Vanitas, but I'm not going to make it obvious and annoy my friend in doing so." Riku said as Ven and Terra both looked at each other.

"I'd like to know what that number is on his helmet. N13. What does it mean?" Ven asked.

"That's a good question." Terra said, Riku looking thoughtful.

"It seems to me like it's some kind of designation. I know I've seen a similar designation somewhere before but I can't, for the life of me, remember where I saw it." Riku said, rubbing his chin.

"Then what do we do about Vanitas?" Terra asked.

"If I were Vanitas, I'd be relishing the distrust and animosity I'm getting from my captors." Ven said as Riku smirked.

"So then instead of treating him harshly, kill him with kindness. If he's truly the Vanitas we remember, he'd lose it from all the undeserved kindness and reveal his true colors." Riku said as Terra and Ven exchanged glances again.

"I dunno Riku. This is Vanitas we're talking about." Ven said.

"Yeah. He was a pawn…no, a creation of Xehanort. I don't trust anything about him." Terra said as Riku sighed.

"Look we can discuss this later. For now let's get back to our…patrol?" Riku said as he spotted something. It was a figure in the black coat of the Organization XIII members but with a small X shaped zipper chain that looked to be made of several squares, the inscription "N8" on the chain. The figure stood frozen staring at them for a moment before it spun around and started running away down the halls.

"Quick! After him!" Terra exclaimed as they ran after the fleeting figure.

"Did you see that symbol on his zipper? N8! Just like Vanitas's N13!" Ven exclaimed.

"I saw it! There has to be a connection!" Riku exclaimed as they continued chasing him towards the main hall.

* * *

**Meanwhile in the Parlor…**

Belle sat in an armchair near the fireplace while Kairi sat on the couch across from her with Vanitas, still chained, sitting on the floor in front of her (by his own choice), while Aqua sat in a chair nearby, reading from the "Book of Eraqus" as she and the others had dubbed it while occasionally glancing towards Vanitas. Sora was merely standing and resting his hands behind his head in his usual relaxed posture.

"So you're a Keyblade Master?" Belle asked Sora who nodded.

"Yes ma'am. Kairi's my apprentice." Sora said as Kairi raised a hand.

"And his girlfriend." Kairi added.

"Oh how wonderful. If you don't mind me saying so, you two make a fine couple." Belle said as Sora and Kairi blushed slightly.

"I think they do too." Vanitas said.

"And Miss Aqua?" Belle asked, looking towards the Keyblade Master who looked up.

"I'm with Ven." Aqua replied.

"No-no, I meant are you a Keyblade wielder too?" Belle asked.

"Oh, yes ma'am. I'm a Keyblade Master, actually." Aqua said, closing the book and tucking it under her arm as she stood up.

"She was my Master to be exact. She taught me everything I knew." Sora added.

"Sora that's not fair. You learned most of it on your own before you even met me. I only helped at the end." Aqua said with a polite smile.

"I know but I'm trying to make you look good." Sora said with one of his friendly smiles.

"I don't think you need to. She already does look good." Vanitas said, innocently.

"And then, there's you." Aqua mumbled as she sat back down.

"I've been meaning to ask. Why is he your prisoner? You mentioned that you killed him once?" Belle asked.

"It's a long and complicated story." Sora replied.

"I happen to enjoy a good story." Belle said with a smile, sitting upright in her chair and eager to hear the story.

"Well-…" Sora said, but as he was about to begin, they heard a commotion coming from out in the main hall.

"What in the-?" Aqua asked as she opened the door to see Riku, Terra, and Ven chasing a hooded figure down the stairs from the east wing.

"STOP HIM!" Riku shouted as he saw Aqua standing in the doorway. Aqua and Sora wasted no time and leapt into the figure's path, Keyblades summoned. The figure slid to a halt, surrounded by the five Keyblade wielders.

"Belle! Friend of yours?" Aqua asked.

"Xaldin!" Belle gasped as she, Kairi, and Vanitas stuck their heads out of the Parlor.

"Xaldin? Impossible. This guy's too short." Terra said as the figure looked around at all of them.

"Besides, Xaldin's dead." Sora replied.

"So is Vanitas…oops, spoke too soon." Ven said, glancing at the confused Vanitas in the Parlor.

"But if this isn't Xaldin who is it?" Riku asked. The figure then began to chuckle to itself.

"Oh if only you knew how close you really were to the truth, Riku." The figure said.

"How do you know my name?" Riku asked.

"I know all your names." The figure replied as it turned and pointed to Aqua and started naming each of the Keyblade wielders on sight.

"Aqua, Sora, Ventus, Terra, and Riku. Over there is Kairi, Belle the Princess of Heart and…you I don't recognize." The figure said pointing at Vanitas.

"You obviously know who we are then, so who are you?" Aqua asked as they maintained their stances.

"Oh just someone who wants to be like you." The figure said, startling Sora whose eyes widened in surprise before narrowing them suspiciously.

"What did you say?" Sora asked curiously. He'd heard that line before somewhere. The figure chuckled before it put a gloved hand to its hidden lips and made a long and loud shrill whistle that echoed throughout the castle.

"What was that about?" Ven asked, suspiciously.

"Good question." A feminine voice said before a large four pointed shuriken, similar to Yuffie's, flew in and landed right in front of Sora, sticking up out of the ground.

"What the-!" Sora yelped as the shuriken vanished and a black blur flew in, landed next to the other figure and suddenly disappeared in a thick black cloud of smoke.

"Who are these people?!" Terra exclaimed as Sora quickly cast an Aeroga, dispelling the cloud of smoke.

"Ah that move looks familiar." A third voice said as they all turned towards the top of the stairs. Standing in front of the doors to the ball room stood three figures, all hooded, and each bearing a different number: N1, N8, and N9.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" Sora asked as the five gathered together, Kairi, Vanitas, and Belle emerging from the Parlor to join them. N1 started laughing at the comment.

"Now where have I heard that before? Ah yes. It was back when I fought you back on the Islands a few days ago." N1 said as he summoned a broadsword that had a guard shaped almost identically to the guard on the Kingdom Key Keyblade only more evenly sized and even bearing a keychain similar to Kingdom Key's only shaped like it was made out of squares.

"We fought? When did we fight?" Sora asked, confused. The others were equally confused.

"Oh right, I left a little something in your mind to make you forget. Well, not much sense in leaving that there anymore is there?" N1 asked as he snapped his fingers, causing Sora to yelp and grasp his forehead in pain.

"Sora!" Kairi exclaimed as Sora recovered and glared up at the figures in surprise.

"We did fight! Three days ago you attacked me on the Islands! I don't remember how it ended but one of us won!" Sora yelled.

"To be fair, it was technically a draw. I knocked you out but I was unable to do what I intended to." N1 said.

"And what were you there to do?" Aqua asked.

"Why, to relieve him of his Keyblades, of course." N1 replied.

"What? You tried to take my Keyblades?" Sora asked in shock.

"Tried, but failed. You see, the three of us, we are known as Neo-Beings. Our sole purpose of existence on these worlds is to identify the process of acquiring the Keyblade and to ultimately acquire one for ourselves." N1 explained.

"Are you responsible for all of the abductions lately?" Riku asked.

"Yeah that's us." N9 said casually as she leaned her shuriken against her shoulder.

"Well you've reached the end of the line. You're going to return everyone to their rightful worlds and answer for this!" Terra said threateningly.

"You have our assurances that we will return everyone we've taken from every world once we have our Keyblades, but for now, you're impeding our collection of this world's inhabitants. You have two options." N1 said as he raised its sword.

"Either stand aside." N9 added.

"Or we'll go through you." N8 finished as it reached into both sleeves of its robe and pulled a pair of twin short swords from its sleeves.

"Six against three, I think you're outnumbered." Ven said with a grin. N8 and N9 both looked towards N1 who raised his left hand with his thumb and middle fingers pressed together.

"Are we?" N1 asked as he snapped his fingers. (Battle Music Cue: Dance to the Death – KH2 OST) Suddenly strange glowing pillars of blue light and filled with glowing blue cubes started appearing all around them, depositing strange humanoid creatures made of a strange glowing crystalline substance, each one of them a different individual color and carrying large blades of sharpened glass in their "hands" of varying sizes. Soon the Main Hall was filled with the creatures

"Say hello to our failed predecessors. The Manikins!" N1 exclaimed. Sora, Aqua, Terra, Ven, and Riku quickly formed a circle around Kairi, Vanitas, and Belle.

"Seize only the targets, incapacitate the rest." N9 commanded as the Manikins dropped into attack stances. Instantly they charged towards the circle of heroes who quickly raised their weapons and either blocked their attacks or dodged and came back around, smashing into them. It only took one hit to the body with most of the Manikins to cause them to break into pieces like glass, the pieces vanishing in small wisps of smoke in whatever color the Manikin was.

"These guys aren't so tough!" Terra grinned as he smashed through two with one swing.

"Hence the reason they were our failed predecessors!" N9 chortled.

"What they lack in quality, they make up for in quantity!" N8 added amidst the fighting. Riku suddenly realized what they meant. At the back of the swarm of Manikins, he could see more teleporting in to replace the ones that fell. Riku quickly established a D-Link with the others.

"_Every time we cut one down, two more take its place!"_ Riku said as he continued fighting.

"_Sora! Aqua! Kairi! Protect Belle! We'll handle these guys!"_ Ven exclaimed as they continued smashing through Manikins.

"_Better idea, Sora and I will take care of those three! Kairi, take Belle and find the Beast!"_ Aqua said, glancing at the three "Neo-Beings" occasionally as she cut down Manikins.

"_Right!"_ Kairi replied as she summoned her Keyblade and armor. The others quickly summoned their armor as well.

"NOW!" Sora exclaimed as his Keyblade glowed with a white light. He then stabbed the Keyblade into the ground, conjuring five tall pillars of light beneath him and the others, obliterating any Manikins within the light or knocking a good number of them back. It was his Trinity Drive Shot Lock. As soon as the pillars vanished, Sora and Aqua charged up the stairs towards the three Neo-Beings who turned and ran into the Ballroom behind them. As soon as Aqua and Sora were in the Ballroom, the doors slammed shut. Kairi grabbed Belle by the wrist with her right hand while letting go of Vanitas's leash in the other, the leash chain vanishing like magic.

"Follow me!" Kairi exclaimed as she ran up the stairs, Belle and Vanitas following close behind, towards the West Wing.

"So what about us?" Riku asked as he, Terra, and Ven continued cutting down Manikins.

"Now we get to cut loose!" Terra exclaimed as he leapt into the air, his Keyblade vanishing only to reappear as his Ultima Cannon Shot Lock. He fired the massive ball of energy straight into the center of the sea of Manikins, sending them flying in all directions as the shot exploded. Terra landed in the center of the large opening he had made, Terra and Ven leaping in with him, deliberately letting themselves get surrounded by Manikins.

"Quick! Diamond Dust!" Riku exclaimed, the other two catching his meaning and quickly casting Blizzaga spells in quick succession until, finally, a cold white mist started emanating from their Keyblades as the Diamond Dust Command Style kicked in, large shards of ice smashing through the Manikins in piles but the Manikins merely continued to teleport in. They didn't notice but one Manikin stopped, its blade retracting into its hand like magic. It then started to walk backwards against the flow of forward charging Manikins. The Manikin then raised both hands, holding them parallel, the palms facing towards each other, as a white rectangular cube with eight rapidly changing numbers, like one would find on a digital clock, appeared floating in the air between the Manikin's hands.

"Stopza." The Manikin spoke with a distorted and garbled voice as it smashed the cube between its hands, causing a shockwave of white energy to pass throughout the Main Hall, causing time to stop, but only for Riku, Terra, and Ven. (End Music). Magic spells hung in the air and the three Keyblade wielders were frozen in time. They were at the Manikins mercy but the Manikins stopped attacking, lowering their weapons before they proceeded to turn and start charging up the stairs, headed for both the East and West wings, leaving Riku, Terra, and Ven alone and untouched. As soon as the Manikins had fully exited the Main Hall a tall figure clad in the black coat, gloves, and boots of Organization XIII appeared in a Corridor of Darkness and approached the time-frozen Terra.

"Well-well, so the old man was telling the truth. When he said that you were back, I thought he was joking…but now that I see you, here and now…" the figure said with a laugh.

"Man wait until the others hear about you. And look, you even found your friend, ol' what's his name?" the figure said as it approached Ven.

"This is quite the reunion, Terra. I'll tell the gang you're back. They may not be as thrilled as I am, but that's because, since you ditched Xehanort, I'm number one, instead of…well you know." The figure said as it started walking away from the time-frozen trio. It then paused and glanced slightly over its shoulder towards Terra again.

"Oh, and don't think I've forgotten about our last encounter. I think I still owe you one in exchange, now that I think about it. But that can wait…" the figure said as a Corridor of Darkness opened in front of it, the figure turning around to face the three, "…at least until I get my Keyblade."

At that the figure backed into the Corridor, leaving the three time-frozen Keyblade wielders as they were, as the Corridor closed.

* * *

**End Chapter 7.**

These Manikins are similar to the ones used in the Dissidia Final Fantasy games but not necessarily the same. The origins of these Manikins will be explained in a future chapter.

I also got to thinking recently about who I would cast as the voice actors for the Keyblade Rebels from The Second Darkness. Here are my recommendations, should you ever decide to reread that story.

Light - Grant George (Izuru Kira - Bleach, Warrior of Light - Dissidia Final Fantasy)  
Dark - Christopher Sabot (Garland - Dissidia Final Fantasy)  
Wind - Brittney Karbowski (Black Star - Soul Eater)  
Kai - Richard Epcar (Xehanort - Kingdom Hearts)  
Blade - Hayden Panettiere (Kairi - Kingdom Hearts)  
Des - Laura Bailey (Maka Albarn - Soul Eater, Serah Farron - FFXIII, Cloud of Darkness - DFF)  
Beco - Laura Bailey  
Sha - David Lodge (Kenpachi Zaraki - Bleach)  
Ion - Liam O'Brien (Jushiro Ukitake - Bleach, Kain Highwind - DFF, Caius - FFXIII-2)  
Keep - Stevie Bloch (Yachiru Kusajishi - Bleach)  
Rain - Michelle Ruff (Rukia Kuchiki - Bleach, Katherine McBride - Catherine)  
Seeker - Vic Mignogna (Ikkaku Madarame - Bleach, Spirit Albarn - Soul Eater)  
Gear - Vic Mignogna  
Dawn - Todd Haberkorn (Death the Kid - Soul Eater)  
Mark - Chuck Huber (Franken Stein - Soul Eater)


	8. Ballroom Blitz & Abductions

(Battle Music Cue: Dread of Night – Dream Drop Distance OST)

Sora and Aqua chased the three Neo-Beings into the Ballroom, but as soon as they passed the doors, they heard the doors slam shut. They turned and saw that N8 and N9 had shut the doors, surrounding the two Keyblade Masters with N1 on the other end. N8 suddenly went after Aqua while N1 charged towards Sora. N9 climbed nimbly up to the railing near the domed roof of the ballroom, and watched from a crouched position. Sora and N1 were exchanged blows for a while as Aqua dodged and evaded N8's attacks before finally it stopped, its twin swords held steady at its sides. Aqua didn't know what to make of its sudden stance when she heard a familiar voice speak to her via D-Link.

"_Duel Stance!"_ a voice that sounded like Ven said in her mind. Aqua's eyes widened in realization but it was too late. N8 suddenly attacked, striking her several times before flinging her across the room. Fortunately her armor took most of the damage.

"AQUA!" Sora exclaimed as Aqua landed and slid up to one of the pillars in the room, her back against the pillar.

"Ven?" Aqua asked as she climbed to her feet, a little dazed from the surprise attack.

"_Close."_ The voice replied. She realized then that it wasn't Ven, but Roxas.

"_Roxas?"_ She asked via D-Link, confused.

"_That guy fights like the Samurai Nobodies I used to command. I know their weaknesses but you'll need to follow my instructions."_ Roxas replied.

"_Right."_ Aqua said as she dropped back into her fighting stance. Instantly she charged forward, but just as N8 dropped back into a duel stance, she did too, waiting for a moment. Finally she saw her opening but before she could make a move, N9 landed in front of her, swinging the large shuriken at Aqua and driving her backward. Suddenly something slammed into N9, carrying her across the room before one stopped, sending N9 crashing into a pillar. It was Sora.

"_Roxas told me you were in trouble."_ Sora said via D-Link before suddenly leaping up and barraging N8 with Firaga spells, forcing him onto the defensive. Meanwhile N1 came running towards Aqua, flinging a strange glowing red pyramid missile towards her from the tip of his sword. Aqua quickly cast a Reflega, causing the missile to explode in a burst of flames upon impact. N1 quickly leapt back before the outward burst of light magic caught him.

"That Spell! Was that a Fire spell?" Aqua asked as N1 landed.

"Neo-Firaga. We are unable to use the same magic you use, so we've had to create our own." N1 replied as he quickly dropped into his fighting stance.

"Then here's a taste of the real thing!" Aqua exclaimed, flinging a fireball of her own. N1 quickly conjured its own Reflect spell, a white sphere made of pyramidal tiles (A/N: Think EPCOT's Spaceship Earth) but when the Firaga hit, its explosion was twice the size of an ordinary one, the concussive force sending N1 flying backwards a fair distance. It was a Fission Firaga. Meanwhile, Sora was keeping N8 on the defensive with the Fire Blazer Command Style, constantly attacking while giving N8 zero openings. Sora suddenly realized that N8 was deliberately evading or blocking his attacks and suddenly.

"_Sora behind you!" _Sora heard Aqua's voice exclaim. Behind Sora, N9 had ducked behind a pillar and quickly popped out from behind it long enough to fling her shuriken towards Sora's back. Before it could reach Sora, he dropped into a dodge roll to his left, allowing the shuriken to fly straight towards N8 who managed to block but the force of impact of the shuriken knocked him onto his back while causing the shuriken to fly up and land embedded in the ground nearby. Sora turned towards N9 who suddenly threw something down at the ground in front of her, resulting in a thick black cloud of smoke. Sora whirled around towards the shuriken in time to see N9 appear in another black cloud of smoke, snatch the shuriken from the ground and charge towards Sora. Before Sora could do anything a large clear bubble flew into N9's path and suddenly exploded, sending her flying across the room. N1 and N8, who had recovered in this time suddenly found themselves barraged by these bubbles. Sora turned and saw Aqua was using her Bubble Blast Shot Lock, forcing the three towards the doors to the balcony outside the ballroom. (End Battle Music)

"We've got them on the ropes!" Sora exclaimed as he ran up towards Aqua, his Fire Blazer Command Style wearing off.

"Now let's find out who they really are." Aqua said. Before she and Sora could do anything, the three were back on their feet, N1 chuckling.

"You want to know who we are?" N1 asked, Sora and Aqua not noticing as N9 hid her free hand behind her back, creating the rectangular cube of the Neo-Stopga spell in her hand.

"We want to know what kidnapping the people of entire worlds has to do with your acquiring the Keyblade." Sora said as his and Aqua's helmets disappeared.

"Alright, you want to know. Then I'll tell you." N1 said just as N9 smashed the Neo-Stopza cube, causing a shockwave of energy to fly out in all directions. The helmets of the two Keyblade Masters suddenly reappeared just as Aqua quickly threw a Reflega spell around her and Sora, just as the shockwave hit.

"Nice timing." N8 said as N9 chuckled darkly.

"Thank you." N9 replied as they approached the time-frozen pair, the Reflega still in place.

"Now let's get that Princess and the rest of these people before the spell wears off." N1 said as the three passed the Reflega. Suddenly the three found themselves launched towards the wall and slamming into either the pillars or the wall. As they recovered, they saw Sora and Aqua were not frozen in time but in fact quite active.

"A little something you should know about the Reflect spells. It blocks everything that hits it, including Stop spells." Aqua said as she and Sora both aimed their Keyblades at the three.

"Now what?" N9 mumbled. N1 then happened to glance towards the balcony and saw something.

"Mission accomplished." N1 said before launching a large white-blue cube of glowing energy towards the Keyblade Masters, Aqua quickly blocking the Neo-Blizzaga with a Reflect spell while Sora's Keyblade suddenly made thirteen clones of itself made of light that quickly launched towards the three just as N9 quickly dropped another smoke bomb. When Sora's Thirteenth Strike Shot Lock entered the black cloud of smoke he was dismayed to see that the three Neo-Beings had escaped.

"What? Where did they go?" Sora asked.

"I don't know, but I'm certain we'll meet again." Aqua said as their armor disappeared.

"What did they mean by, 'Mission Accomplished?'" Sora asked. Aqua turned towards him and was about to answer when she saw something that made her pause in awe.

"What is it?" Sora asked as he followed her gaze out the windows of the Ballroom and saw a figure in a black coat, with an unconscious Belle over its left shoulder. The figure then gave a quick two-fingered salute before disappearing in a Corridor of Darkness.

* * *

**Earlier…**

(Battle Music Cue: Dance to the Death – KH2)

An armored Kairi pulled Belle along through the corridors of the West Wing, Vanitas running along after them, despite being bound. As they continued running, they heard a loud roar echo through the halls.

"It's the Beast!" Belle exclaimed as they ran.

"He could probably use some help!" Kairi exclaimed as she let go of Belle and started glowing with a white aura while floating slightly off the ground while she moved. Her power as a Princess of Heart allowed her to instantly activate any Command Style without building it up first and she had just used that power to enter her Rising Sun Command Style. They suddenly rounded a corner where numerous Manikins were crowded around a single point in the hallway. Suddenly the Manikins were thrown in all directions, revealing Beast in the center, smashing Manikins in an almost feral fashion. He didn't notice one coming up behind him but a sphere of white light shot past him and stuck to the face of the Manikin for a moment before exploding, shattering the Manikin above the waist although the rest of it followed soon after. Beast spun around to see Kairi, Belle, and Vanitas approaching him.

"Belle!" Beast roared as he charged towards them as if about to attack. Kairi, not knowing what to think, quickly raised her Keyblade in a defensive posture but was surprised when Beast pounced clear over them and landed on a Manikin that was coming up from behind, smashing it into the ground. He then spun around towards the three.

"What are these? More of those Heartless?" Beast asked.

"I don't know! I've never seen these before! None of us have!" Kairi replied.

"Neither have I." Vanitas added, visibly scared and shaken.

"Where's Lumiere, Cogsworth, and the others?" Belle asked as she looked around.

"COGSWORTH!" Beast bellowed into the castle but no reply came. He then growled, turned and started running on all fours down the hall towards his chambers, Kairi, Belle, and Vanitas close behind. They could hear Beast occasionally bellowing for Cogsworth as they followed him. Finally they entered a hallway with windows along one wall. As they ran past, Vanitas slid to a halt and looked out one of the windows, his eyes widened at what he saw.

"THERE THEY ARE!" Vanitas exclaimed as the other three regrouped with him and gazed out the window to see a well-kept garden with a fountain and a large tree. Within the garden however were several Manikins with the unconscious servants in hand as they paraded into a swirling blue vortex lined with grey cubes with glowing olive-green edges.

"Where are they taking them?" Belle asked but before anyone could answer, they heard a loud crash. They turned and saw that Beast had smashed through the window and was now bounding down the side of the castle towards the ground. Kairi quickly grabbed the chain on Vanitas, forming the leash again with one hand and grabbing Belle with the other.

"This might look like suicide but you need to trust me so HOLD ON!" Kairi exclaimed before she pulled the both of them out the window with her, letting go as soon as they cleared the window. Neither Belle nor Kairi screamed but Vanitas did as they plummeted towards the ground. Kairi then pointed her Keyblade at where they would land, firing a swirling sphere of compressed winds at the ground. When they were mere feet from certain doom, they suddenly found themselves being held aloft by a powerful updraft of wind from the sphere Kairi had launched earlier, the winds slowly dying down until they were safely on the ground, unscathed. Vanitas however promptly fell onto his side, scared stiff from the experience while Belle was impressed.

"Kairi, I never knew you had that kind of power." Belle said with a smile as she caught her breath.

"I have a good teacher." Kairi said as they saw Beast start tearing into the Manikins in a rage. Kairi started charging towards the Manikins carrying the servants when she was knocked back by a sudden burst of light. (End Battle Music).

"KAIRI!" Belle exclaimed as Kairi landed in a shrubbery nearby, her Keyblade landing near Belle. (Optional Music Cue: The Nightmare – Dream Drop Distance OST)

"Do you have any idea how inconvenient this is for me?" a girl's voice asked angrily. Belle spun back around towards where the flash of light had appeared. Standing in place of the light was a figure about the same height as Sora, Kairi, and Ven wearing a grey variation of the Organization XIII robes but with red triangles lining the edges of the robe, even traveling up parallel to the zipper and around the hood. Instead of the typical black gloves however, the figure had on a pair of white dress gloves. The figure even wore a pair of heeled boots exactly like the ones worn by Larxene or Xion except a solid white instead of black. In the figure's hand, pointed at where Kairi had landed, was a polished silver scepter that had a round red ruby encrusted at the top, with a tiny silver crown attached to the top of the ruby. The figure began to approach Belle.

"BELLE!" Beast roared as he threw aside the Manikins he was attacking and charged towards the figure. The figure quickly spun around, the scepter pointed at Beast.

"Stop!" The figure exclaimed as her scepter flashed. Beast suddenly froze in time, frozen in midair. The figure then reached up and pressed her gloved hand on Beast's forehead, causing time to return to normal for him but instead of finishing his pounce, he dropped to the ground, unconscious.

"That takes care of this…creature. Now for you." The figure said as she turned back towards Belle. A pair of Manikins approached Beast and began carrying him towards the portal.

"Let him go!" Belle yelled as she started backing away, the figure stopping next to Kairi's Keyblade on the ground.

"We have no interest in harming you or anyone we have taken here. We merely want answers." The figure said.

"What about the ones from the other worlds?" Vanitas asked as he climbed to his feet. The figure looked at him curiously for a moment, cocking her head to one side as if studying him. She then raised her free hand, revealing a glowing blue square in her hand, which suddenly caused a holographic image of Belle to appear with several scrolling lines of text beneath it. The image and text began cycling through various people from Beast's Castle before the figure pressed the square with her thumb, causing the images and text to cycle to an image of Sora. The text below his image turned red, a sign appearing between his image and text that read "Keybearer: Master Rank. Threat Level: Extreme."

"You resemble this one, and yet I don't think you're him." The figure said as the image and text disappeared back into the square. The figure then reached down and picked up Kairi's discarded Keyblade, looking at it curiously before it suddenly vanished, earning a frustrated sigh from the figure. The figure then turned back towards Belle.

"Well now that we've wasted enough time, I think it's time we were leaving." The figure said as she started approaching Belle.

"NOOOO!" Vanitas exclaimed as he managed to climb to his feet, his helmet forming on his head as he knelt over and charged headfirst towards the figure who whirled back around towards him with the scepter raised.

"Stop." She said, but Vanitas didn't.

"What?!" the figure yelped as Vanitas plowed straight into her, causing her to fly across the garden and into the outside wall of the castle. The figure began to climb up onto her feet and glared at Vanitas from under her hood. She then stormed up to Vanitas who charged her again, but she quickly slid to the side and swung her scepter down at Vanitas's feet, tripping him then hitting him hard in the back with the scepter. Vanitas hit the ground hard, the figure standing over him.

"Now who are you really?" the figure asked as she reached for Vanitas's shoulder, but the second she touched him, a loud sizzling sound was heard as a sickly green smoke started rising from her hand. She quickly recoiled with a cry of pain, cradling her hand as the green smoke continued to rise. She looked at the palm of her hand and saw that part of it looked as if it had been eaten away by some form of acid, leaving behind a strange green glass-like substance. She turned her hand sideways and shuddered in horror as what appeared to be small bits of green glass fell from her wound. She stood up and backed away, cradling her hand.

"What are you?" she asked as Vanitas rolled over slightly, looking at her through his helmet but he said nothing. When she saw the N13 on his helmet however…

"You're…you're one of the 14th-Series?" the figure asked but before either could respond, they saw a bright light appear from within a nearby shrubbery. Suddenly, Kairi leapt up from behind the shrub, fully armored and hovering in the air with her Rising Sun Command Style active.

"I don't know who you are, but you're not getting away with this!" Kairi exclaimed. The figure grunted in annoyance as a Neo-Stopza cube appeared on the tip of her scepter. Kairi quickly leapt forward, but was suddenly slammed into the ground by an unknown and invisible force, knocking the wind out of her simultaneously.

"KAIRI!" Belle exclaimed as she attempted to run help her fellow Princess of Heart but was stopped by the sudden appearance of a tall figure in a black coat and white shirt, the marking N10 on the back of the coat. Kairi's helmet vanished, revealing her face as she saw this tall figure. Her eyes widened in shock and horror.

"That's quite enough, Princess. It is time for you to come with us." The figure said as it pressed its palm to Belle's head, causing a brief green glow to appear between its hand and her head, causing her to fall unconscious in his arms. The figure then handed her off to a Manikin and then turned towards Kairi.

"You!" she wheezed.

"Have we met, Princess?" N10 asked her.

"Xeh-…Xeh-…" she gasped but the wind was still knocked out of her. N10 merely chuckled in amusement as a Corridor of Darkness opened nearby, depositing a figure in a black coat.

"Not bad. That's six outta seven and the seventh is right here." the figure said, looking at Kairi, as it took Belle from the Manikin, with one arm.

"Do you want to take her with us?" N10 asked, turning to look at Kairi who was inexplicably unable to move. It was like something was pressing down on her from above, something invisible.

"Nah. I think we have enough test subjects for now." The figure said as it started floating by magic into the air, flying straight up towards the balcony attached to the ballroom above them and leaving N10, the hooded girl, the incapacitated Kairi, and Vanitas. N10 then turned to the girl and started walking towards the still open portal.

"Come, let us return." N10 said as the girl glanced at Vanitas for a moment before turning back and beginning to follow after N10. They then heard the rattling of armor that caused the two to pause and turn towards Kairi who was staggering to her feet, the magic preventing her from moving beginning to wane.

"Don't bother, Princess. You cannot stop us now." N10 said but Kairi was undaunted and swung her Keyblade straight out to her side, the tooth pointed straight down, as a ring of energy formed over the tip of her Keyblade before firing a long beam of the same energy straight towards where Vanitas was lying helplessly on the ground. The beam hit the padlock on his chains, causing the chains to suddenly evaporate in a burst of smoke. Vanitas quickly leapt to his feet, let out a battle cry and charged towards the two Neo-Beings. The hooded girl quickly remembered the acidic effect Vanitas had on her when she touched his shoulder and quickly shoved N10 through the portal, following after him. The portal closed before Vanitas could reach them.

"What?! No!" Vanitas exclaimed, his helmet vanishing as he looked all around for a sign that there was someone left, but saw nothing. He then heard the rattling of Kairi's armor and whirled around to see Kairi limping towards him but otherwise unharmed save for having a very pale complexion. Vanitas quickly hurried to her side and helped to hold her up, her arm over his shoulder.

"Are you alright?" Vanitas asked as Kairi shook her head.

"I feel sick." Kairi said shakily as Vanitas helped her sit down just as Sora, Aqua, Ven, Terra, and Riku dropped in, literally, from the ballroom balcony overhead, using the same Aeroga method Kairi had moments ago to safely land.

"Kairi!" Sora exclaimed as he ran up to her.

"Vanitas! Get away from her! How did you get free?" Terra asked angrily as he and Ven summoned their Keyblades.

"I set him free. He tried to help, but it was no use. They took Belle, Beast, and everyone else." Kairi said as Sora took over for Vanitas in helping her.

"Kairi, you look like you've seen a ghost. What happened?" Aqua asked as Kairi looked towards Terra, her mouth quivering in fear.

"I…I know who's doing this…at least…I think I do." She said shakily.

"Who? Who is it?" Riku asked, worried for his friend. Kairi then looked up at all of them, a look of horror clear on her face.

"It's Xehanort…he's back."

* * *

**End Chapter 8.**

A/N: All I can say to this is…**DUN**-DUN-dun.


	9. The Lines are Drawn

"**WHAT?!"**

"Kairi, are you serious?! Xehanort's back?!" Sora asked as Kairi nodded.

"He wore the same clothes that Terra wore when Xehanort possessed him. I'd know them anywhere." Kairi said as Aqua cast a Curaga on her, healing her leg.

"We shouldn't be surprised by this. After all, Vanitas is here." Aqua said, motioning to Vanitas.

"You say he tried to help you?" Riku asked Kairi who nodded. He was referring to Vanitas.

"Yes. He charged one of the Neo-Beings and knocked her into a wall to keep her away from Belle. When the Neo-Being tried to touch him though, she acted like it hurt her by simply touching him." Kairi said as Vanitas nodded.

"Yeah, there was this glass stuff falling off her hand after she touched my shoulder." Vanitas said as Riku approached him.

"Show me where you were when this happened." Riku said as Vanitas led him to the spot near the wall where he had been lying.

"Here, this is where I was." Vanitas said as Riku knelt down to look at the ground.

"I'm not seeing anything…except…what is this?" Riku asked as he reached for a small blue square on the ground but as he tried to pick it up, his fingers passed right through it as if it were air.

"That's weird." Riku mumbled.

"I saw the Neo-Being holding it. It seemed to display some sort of information on the people who lived here. It even showed some kind of information on Sora. She must have dropped it." Vanitas said as Riku finally gave up trying to pick up the square.

"Then how was she able to-…wait, she?" Riku asked curiously.

"It couldn't have been that one with the shuriken. She was fighting Aqua and me the entire time." Sora said as Aqua nodded.

"It wasn't. This one had a grey robe with red triangles on it, and she carried some kind of jeweled scepter." Kairi added.

"So how was she able to pick up this…thing?" Riku asked, motioning to the blue square.

"Can't pick it up?" Terra asked as he walked over and tried to pick it up but had the same result.

"Weird." Riku said as Vanitas knelt down towards it.

"Why is it we can't pick-…" Vanitas said but froze midsentence as he reached for it and, unlike the others, not only was able to touch it but pick it up too.

"How did you do that?" Ven asked, amazed and he wasn't the only one.

"I-…I don't know." Vanitas said as the blue square began to shine and shimmer brightly as it turned green. Suddenly a lines of text appeared in the air over the square before the square suddenly shot a beam of green energy towards a spot directly in front of Vanitas. The beam stopped in the air just above the ground and formed a glowing green sphere. Above the sphere suddenly appeared a three-dimensional silhouette of a humanoid figure all a solid green color with green pixels moving about all throughout it. The figure folded its hands together in front of it with an authoritative air.

"_If you are seeing this message, then there is still hope of undoing my failures. If you are alone, Number Thirteen, you must seek out a Keyblade, a tool that is the key to stopping the threat that now puts the populations of every world at risk."_ The figure said, its voice garbled and distorted so they could not tell whose it was but could still understand what it said.

"Who is that?" Ven wondered aloud as the figure continued.

"_I imagine you have many questions about yourself, Number Thirteen, and while I was unable to give you the answers in the short time I had you, I have managed to conceal messages, such as this one, in the files the others use. These messages will also provide you with the knowledge and the power you need." _The figure said.

"Looks like this message was meant for Vanitas." Sora said as the figure vanished. However the square suddenly lost all color, the color seemingly draining into Vanitas's hand and disappearing, his eyes suddenly taking on a glowing electric blue color as the square vanished, only to be replaced by a large three dimensional grid in the shape of a rectangular cube that was three cubes high, four cubes long, and another three cubes wide, over Vanitas's hand. His hand was near one end of the grid.

"What's going on?" Ven asked as they all dropped into their combat stances. The grid then became populated by a number of small silver or yellow cubes accompanied by a few others of different colors only smaller in number. The cubes began moving around erratically within the grid, stopping in various places as if they were constructing something.

"What is that?" Riku asked as they watched the construction of the unknown object. Gradually, they began to recognize the shape as something very familiar until suddenly the construction stopped and the grid vanished, leaving in Vanitas's hands…

"A…A Keyblade." Sora said in awe. The Keyblade appeared to be a heavily pixelated version of his Kingdom Key. The image of the figure then reappeared.

"_With this weapon you are now capable of ending the threat that now endangers the worlds. Seek out more of these messages, for they will empower you further. I cannot stress enough that no matter what transpires, you are the only hope of correcting my mistakes."_ The figure said before vanishing along with the sphere. Vanitas's eyes returned to their ordinary green color and he looked down at the Keyblade in his hand with stunned shock. Everyone was silent for a moment as Vanitas looked at the Keyblade for a moment before suddenly noticing the tip of another Keyblade being held to his throat.

"Put it away, Vanitas." Terra warned as Vanitas complied, dropping the Keyblade. Riku quickly grabbed the discarded weapon and looked at it carefully.

"It certainly seems genuine." Riku said, handing the Keyblade back to Vanitas.

"Terra, back off already. Didn't you see that message?" Kairi asked.

"We have no idea who that message is from and this is Vanitas." Terra replied.

"Terra." Riku mumbled warningly, trying to talk him down before he angered the Princess of Heart.

"Terra, stand down." Aqua ordered. Terra reluctantly did so, dismissing his Keyblade.

"Then would someone like to explain how these…Neo-Beings found us?" Terra asked.

"I think it's pure chance. We just happened to stumble upon their next target." Sora answered.

"I dunno. I don't think it was dumb luck. I think they were drawn to something." Ven said thoughtfully.

"You're not suggesting Vanitas are you?" Kairi asked, getting increasingly annoyed by their treatment of Vanitas.

"No but I'm not ruling him out either." Ven replied.

"What do you think, Ven?" Aqua asked curiously.

"I think it might have been Kairi and Belle. They're both Princesses of Heart so wouldn't they come here for them?" Ven asked.

"But they took Belle and deliberately left me here." Kairi said.

"Yeah, they seem to be interested only in the people of this world. We're not of this world so they had no reason to take us." Riku said.

"But that doesn't make any sense. They said they were trying to acquire a Keyblade. We're Keyblade wielders so shouldn't they have taken us?" Terra asked.

"Yeah, so why did they take everyone else, but leave us?" Sora asked as they all pondered for a moment.

"Maybe it's because they know you can beat them?" Vanitas asked, trying to come up with a reason.

"That doesn't make any sense." Terra replied with a groan.

"Actually, it makes more sense than you think." Aqua said as she rubbed her chin.

"What do you think, Aqua?" Sora asked.

"I think, maybe, Vanitas is on to something. They said they want a Keyblade, right? So maybe they're waiting until they have one so that they're sure they can beat us." Aqua suggested.

"It makes sense. Go after an enemy only when you're sure you can beat them. It's a good tactic. But how does kidnapping the populations of entire worlds play into that? How are they supposed to get a Keyblade from them?" Ven asked. Riku then suddenly spun around away from them with his Keyblade summoned.

"We've got company!" Riku exclaimed as they all turned to see a Corridor of Darkness open, depositing another figure in a black coat. The figure looked around for a second before jumping slightly as if startled.

"WHOA! Whoa! I'd expect that kind of reaction from Aqua but not all of you!"

"Axel?" Sora asked as the figure pulled back the hood, revealing it was indeed Axel.

"Yo Sora. I see I'm late to the party." Axel said.

"Yeah. Everyone in this world's been abducted, just like the others." Sora said as Axel sighed and ran a hand over his face.

"Please tell me you have something. I just came from two more worlds just like this. I'm getting sick of every world I go to being a dead end." Axel said as everyone's hearts sank.

"Two more worlds? Which ones?" Sora asked, disheartened by the very news.

"Port Royal and Olympus Coliseum. Seemed like the only guy left there was some guy with a blue flame for hair. Would've talked to him but I kinda got a bad vibe and got the hell outta there." Axel said as Riku, Ven, Terra, and Aqua promptly groaned and face-palmed at once. Sora and Kairi had missed the pun. (Irony: Axel got the "hell" out of the "underworld." You may now LOL at will.)

"What'd I say?" Axel asked. He was completely ignorant of the pun.

"Actually, we know who's responsible for all of this. Kairi saw their leader." Aqua said as Axel let out a sigh of relief.

"Finally some answers. Alright, who's the culprit?" Axel asked.

"It…it was Xehanort." Kairi replied. Axel paused for a moment, blinking with a blank expression.

"I'm sorry; I could've sworn for a second there, that you said the culprit was Xehanort." Axel said with a nervous chuckle.

"You heard right." Terra said, clinching his fist angrily.

"I was hoping you wouldn't say that." Axel sighed heavily before noticing something.

"Whoa hold on, now he's got a Keyblade?" Axel asked, pointing at Vanitas.

"He got it from some weird message from some guy on a device that the bad guys left behind." Riku said as Ven thought of something.

"Hold on. What assurances do we have that he's not going to use that Keyblade on us?" Ven asked, referring to Vanitas who dismissed his Keyblade.

"Yeah wasn't he kinda tied up last time?" Axel asked.

"He helped to try and stop the Neo-Beings from kidnapping Belle. I let him go so he could try and help even more. Besides, the Neo-Beings don't recognize him. I trust him." Kairi replied.

"No offence Kairi, but that was just you who saw it. Not that we don't trust you, it's just…this is Vanitas we're talking about." Ven said.

"But back in the main hall, that one guy said that he didn't recognize Vanitas." Sora said.

"He could've been lying." Terra replied.

"Please just give me a chance. I still don't know what I did to make you all hate me so much, but I want to prove to you guys that I want to help you!" Vanitas pleaded.

"I trust you, Vanitas." Kairi said as Sora nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, me too." Sora said.

"Sounds like we've got some division in the ranks. So who's on what side?" Axel asked.

"I don't trust Vanitas." Terra said, crossing his arms over his chest. Ven nodding in agreement. Sora and Kairi both stood with Vanitas while Riku and Aqua stood apart while Axel looked on.

"Riku?" Kairi asked, looking for his input.

"I won't deny that I have my suspicions, but I'm not beyond reason. I think I'd rather stay neutral until we get some more evidence." Riku said, crossing his arms.

"Aqua, you've been silent, where do you stand?" Ven asked. Aqua took a deep breath but remained silent for a moment. She could see what the others didn't.

"I'm remaining neutral, like Riku, but not for the same reasons. I see what's happening between us and I don't like it. That's why I'm not choosing a side. I'm going to wait until you've all come to your senses." Aqua said as she stormed over towards Axel, standing next to him with her arms crossed and her back turned to the others. Things were eerily silent for a while until Axel cleared his throat.

"Well...if you're not talking to each other right now, maybe you can talk to Yen Sid instead." Axel said before turning and opening a Corridor of Darkness behind him.

"What are you doing?" Riku asked.

"Express route to Yen Sid. He said he wanted to see you immediately." Axel replied.

"Shouldn't we use Keyblade Gliders instead?" Terra asked.

"That's why we're wearing our armor. It protects us from the Corridors' side effects." Aqua said as they summoned their armor, Vanitas's helmet forming on his head.

"What about Axel?" Sora asked as Axel pulled his hood over his head.

"That's what the old rags are for. Come on, Sora. Roxas and Xion know that, just ask them." Axel replied as they started heading through the Corridor, soon emerging on the other side within Yen Sid's chambers at the top of the tower.

"Ah, I see Axel has found you well enough." Yen Sid said as the group silently filed inside, dismissing their armor as they emerged from the Corridor.

"There's a bit of trouble in paradise. This whole Vanitas thing's started a bit of a family feud." Axel said, pulling back the hood.

"So I see." Yen Sid said as his gaze shifted to Vanitas.

"Can you tell us whether or not this is the actual Vanitas?" Ven asked.

"I will, after I've had a moment to interview him privately." Yen Sid replied, surprising the six Keyblade wielders.

"Privately?" Aqua asked.

"Yes. Axel will remain here, though, for security." Yen Sid said as Axel hunched over tiredly at the notion but said nothing.

"What do we do then?" Terra asked.

"That is for the six of you to decide. Consult your Masters for instructions." Yen Sid said, motioning to Sora and Aqua.

"We'll make ourselves useful then." Aqua said as Yen Sid nodded.

"Good, now be gone with you. I'd like to speak with Vanitas alone. I will contact you via Dimensional Link once we are finished." Yen Sid said as the six turned and began filing out of the room, down the stairs to the base of the tower. As soon as they had left, Yen Sid turned to Axel.

"Watch them. Once they've left, you may leave as well." Yen Sid said, taking Axel by surprise for a moment before the Flurry of the Dancing Flames grinned.

"You know something they don't about our friend here." Axel said, motioning to a confused Vanitas.

"Indeed." Yen Sid said as he looked at Vanitas with one of his stern gazes.

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

"Okay, since Master Yen Sid has kicked us out for the time being, there are some things that we should do while he interviews Vanitas." Aqua said as the five gathered around. They were outside the tower.

"Such as?" Terra asked.

"For one, I think it would be a good idea to check on the worlds, that we know, haven't been hit by the Neo-Beings, such as Disney Town and Radiant Garden." Aqua suggested.

"I was just wondering if we should tell Mickey, actually." Riku said.

"Yeah and the guys at Radiant Garden should be warned about the abductions." Sora added.

"Are there any other worlds we can think of that need to be warned?" Kairi asked as they thought for a moment.

"Maybe I can give you a hand."

"Axel?" Riku asked as they turned and saw Axel emerging from the front doors to the tower.

"What kind of hand?" Ven asked as Axel reached into his coat sleeve and pulled out a rolled up piece of paper.

"This is a list that Yen Sid made of every known world. The ones with the X's next to them are the ones that have already been hit." Axel said as he handed them a rolled up piece of paper. They unrolled the list and saw a long list of worlds. Among them Disney Town and another world had stars next to their names, Land of Departure and Destiny Islands had Keyhole markings next to them while a few others, such as Neverland, Atlantica, and several other worlds that were unknown to them were left unmarked completely. The rest were marked with an X next to them.

"What's this world here?" Riku asked, pointing to a name on the list he and Kairi didn't recognize, but Sora, Aqua, Ven, and Terra did.

"Magician's Bayou. It's a world inhabited by powerful magic wielders. Master Eraqus sent Terra, Ven, and I there occasionally to teach us our magic skills." Aqua explained.

"Yeah, Yen Sid said there was some kind of meeting taking place there that included some of the most powerful wizards and magic users in the worlds right now. He would've joined them but this whole situation is keeping him away." Axel said.

"Maybe we should warn them." Kairi said, not noticing the grim looks Terra, Ven, Aqua, and Sora each adopted at the suggestion.

"What's the matter?" Riku asked.

"We'd be more willing to go if she wasn't there." Terra mumbled, a storm cloud forming over his head.

"Oh wait you mean that pint sized Professor that speaks in rhyme?" Riku asked as Terra nodded.

"Then maybe I'll go." Kairi said as Sora swallowed his pride.

"I'll go with you then. Maybe Merlin and some others will be there too." Sora said.

"And the rest of us will join you once Mickey's been alerted." Aqua said, looking at Terra and Ven, daring them to object. They didn't but their reluctance towards the plan was obvious.

"So who goes where?" Riku asked.

"There's something I want to investigate on my own. But I don't want to go alone to do it." Terra said, confusing them.

"What do you mean?" Aqua asked.

"There's something I need to see before I make a decision regarding Vanitas. It may also help us determine if it really is Xehanort behind all of this." Terra said.

"What's that?" Sora asked.

"I want to search the Keyblade Graveyard. If Vanitas truly is dead, then his Keyblade should be there." Terra said, the others looking at each other nervously. Riku however stepped forward towards him.

"If you go, you're not going alone." Riku said as he slapped Terra on the shoulder.

"Good idea." Aqua said as she turned to Ven.

"Well I guess it's you and me going to inform Mickey." Aqua said as Ven nodded.

"Be sure to let the rest of us know the second you find something." Sora said as they all turned in separate directions, summoning their Keyblade Gliders and armor.

"That's if you find anything at all." Terra added before they all took to the skies, disappearing in three different directions. Axel smirked up at the sky before looking at his right hand.

"One of these days. One of these days." Axel said before vanishing in another Corridor of Darkness, bound for Twilight Town.

* * *

**End Chapter 9.**


	10. Needles in a Haystack

The Keyblade Graveyard…It had been a week since the final battle between Riku, Kairi, Terra, Aqua, Ven, and Mickey against Vanitas as he possessed Sora's body, forging the X-Blade and nearly bringing about a darkness that would cover all the worlds had they not succeeded in stopping him. The castle that once served as a home and base for the Keyblade Rebels had been destroyed in the fighting, leaving no two bricks standing atop each other. Only the remnants of the foundations of the castle remained and even the foundations were nearly obliterated. The expansive wasteland of powerless Keys remained. Even the decade old pillar of rock that Master Xehanort had conjured during that fateful battle eleven years ago remained standing, its shadow falling across the graveyard like a sword. It was at the top of this pillar that Terra and Riku both arrived on their Keyblade Gliders. They both approached the edge of Xehanort's Pillar, looking out over the endless field of lifeless keys.

"It feels like forever since we were last here…yet it's only been a week." Terra said softly.

"I suppose you know why I chose to come with you." Riku said as Terra nodded.

"Yeah. To make sure I don't do something stupid." Terra said.

"You know what I mean. I could get into trouble for teaching you like this. I'm not a Master." Riku said, still looking out over the wasteland.

"It doesn't matter to me. I don't hope to be a Keyblade Master anymore. I just want to make sure everything I love and care for is protected, even if it means protecting them from me. You may not consider yourself a Master, Riku, but even Sora and Aqua have to agree that you're so close to actually being one. But to me, you've learned to use the Darkness as your weapon, to take the same thing that would consume and destroy that which you cherish, and turn it on those who would use it against you without succumbing to its influence. Only a true Master could do that." Terra said as Riku remained silent for a moment.

"I'm no master. I only took the middle road." Riku said as he summoned his Keyblade, Way to Dawn.

"The middle road?" Terra asked.

"The road between Light and Darkness. The road that is both, Light and Darkness. That's the road we both have to take. It's a hard road but you have it easier than I did." Riku said, confusing Terra.

"How?"

"You've got someone with you. Someone who's gone through the same thing." Riku replied as he rested Way to Dawn against his shoulder.

"Then…what's the next step?" Terra asked.

"You've managed to avoid having to face the physical embodiment of your Darkness, like with Cloud and Sephiroth, which makes me wonder if you've been accepting it longer than you think…or, is it something else I wonder." Riku said as he turned towards Terra and closed his eyes in thought. For a moment, Riku remained silent, until finally he opened his eyes again and smirked.

"Of course. I should've realized it the moment you mentioned it last week. You're definitely not alone, Terra. You've had someone protecting your heart this whole time." Riku said as he saw something Terra couldn't. Standing behind Terra, over his right shoulder, was a much older man with brown hair, mustache, and a scarred face wearing the same haori as the one Aqua wore now, with his hand on Terra's shoulder, smiling at him. Terra knew who he meant and smiled.

"Master Eraqus." Terra said, putting a hand to his chest, as Riku nodded.

"Yes. Now comes the next step. Acknowledging what you were." Riku said as he turned back towards the wasteland of keys.

"What's that?" Terra asked.

"Acknowledging that you were once Xehanort. You didn't realize it, but you actually gave me the idea for acknowledging your past as Xehanort when you suggested we find Vanitas's Keyblade. Somewhere in this mess is a certain Keyblade that you need to find. It's not Vanitas's, but it is a major step towards acknowledging who you once were." Riku explained as Terra nodded.

"One thing before I start. You're willing to risk getting into trouble for doing this for me. I just want to know why." Terra asked. Riku remained silent for a moment before answering.

"You'll think I'm weird, but it's because of this dream I had a few days ago. It was this dream where a voice told me that it had tested me, but how, I don't remember. It said it was testing me, to see if I was willing to stand by the side of my friends, to never give up trying to find them when they're lost, even if it means going deep into darkness. The voice said that I needed to be a pillar of strength for my friends. It said that the roles of Master and Apprentice would be reversed for me. Where the Apprentice becomes the Master and the Master becomes the Apprentice. You were the one who passed on the ability to wield the Keyblade to me, in the hopes that, one day, I would be your apprentice. But instead, I have become…" Riku said, not wanting to finish his sentence but Terra understood.

"You have become my Master instead." Terra finished.

"I didn't want to presume." Riku replied.

"Even if you did, you would be right." Terra said as he turned and leapt off the side of the pillar, falling towards the ground until he summoned his Keyblade Glider and flew low over the ground, the lifeless Keyblades just inches below his Glider as he flew. Riku watched from the pillar as he watched Terra fly across the field.

"Now for Vanitas's Keyblade." Riku said, looking towards the ruins of the castle. He too then jumped off the pillar, summoning his Glider on the way down and flying towards the castle ruins. Meanwhile, Terra was still flying, searching for something until finally, he stopped, turning to look over his shoulder at the pillar. In his mind, memories of his final one-on-one confrontation with Xehanort atop that same pillar flashed in his head. He then turned his rider around and started flying back towards the pillar. As Riku sifted through the rubble of the castle, he happened to look up and saw Terra flying back towards the pillar.

"Now where's he off to?" Riku asked.

"I'd like to know that same thing." A voice said behind him. Riku whirled around to see a tall figure standing nearby in black futuristic armor, the marking "N7" over the right breast with a hood over its head.

"You! You're one of the Neo-Beings!" Riku exclaimed as he dropped into his battle stance.

"That's right." N7 replied simply.

"What are you doing here?" Riku asked.

"Same as you. Looking for a Keyblade." N7 replied.

"If you're looking for an active one, you won't find it here. There's nothing but dead Keyblades here." Riku said, motioning around them.

"I'm aware of that but even the dead can reveal secrets." N7 replied.

"Dead? Is that what you're doing to the people you've captured?" Riku asked.

"Killing them is meaningless. They're of more use to us alive. Ending their lives would be counterproductive to ours and our leader's goals." N7 said.

"Your leader? You mean Xehanort?" Riku asked but N7 seemed confused.

"The name is familiar to me, but that is not the name of our leader. Although I understand our leader was…close to Xehanort at one time." N7 replied.

"Then why are you here?" Riku asked.

"That, I cannot tell you." N7 replied as he pulled the greatsword from his back.

"I thought not." Riku replied, dropping into his fighting stance. (Battle Music Cue: A Fight to the Death – KH2). N7 suddenly launched forward, his greatsword emitting a dark energy as he charged at Riku. Riku however leapt up and over him, spinning around and hurling a Dark Firaga at N7's back but to Riku's surprise, N7 reached around and caught the Dark Firaga in his free hand.

"What do you take me for? Darkness is my weapon. I am a Dark Knight, not some mere swordsman." N7 spat, crushing the Dark Firaga in his hand, before the dark energy around his sword started to spiral and he thrust the blade forward, sending a spiraling conical missile of dark energy towards Riku. Riku quickly leapt to the side as the missile exploded into the ground behind where he was standing. (A/N: No he's not Batman either! It's Dark Knight as in the Final Fantasy job class.)

"Alright, so Darkness is out." Riku said before summoning his armor. He then waited patiently, waiting for N7 to make a move. Finally N7 did, raising his sword and spinning it around over his head once in a full circle before slamming the blade into the ground in front of him, sending a pillar of dark energy flying straight towards Riku who side stepped the attack and charged towards him. Riku leapt up and threw a regular Firaga at N7, the Dark Knight quickly leaping to the side as the Firaga exploded near him.

"Dark magic; out, but old fashioned Fire magic; in." Riku said before turning and launching a Thundaga at the Dark Knight who quickly blocked and charged straight at Riku, their blades meeting with a powerful crash. Riku then leapt back and was about to unleash another Thundaga when N7 suddenly took a swing towards him, unleashing a sudden flurry of attacks, the blade moving so quickly that all you could see were small streaks of light from where the blade flew. Riku quickly blocked but the sheer force of the combined attacks knocked him up and into the air. He soon landed nearby, climbing slowly to his feet.

"A Dark Knight huh? Is that the best you've got?" Riku asked, confusing N7 but the Dark Knight remained silent. Riku's armor disappeared as he glared at him. Finally N7 spoke.

"You seem to know more of the Darkness than expected for a Keyblade wielder. How would you know of if?" N7 asked. Riku scowled at him as a strange black mist started rising from his back and shoulders.

"Because I've spent a lot of time in it…more time, I'll wager, than you. So you could say I'm familiar with 'Dark Knights' simply because…" Riku said as his clothes suddenly began to morph and change until they had transformed into a familiar bodysuit only instead of the Heartless insignia on his chest it had become the Mark of Mastery outlined in yellow. He had entered his Dark Form. Riku smirked as he dropped back into his fighting stance, finishing his sentence…

"…because I am one."

N7 paused for a moment, glaring at Riku before the dark energy around his broadsword started to spiral again and he launched another conical missile of Darkness towards Riku but the young Keyblade wielder remained still, not even flinching as the missile exploded in a burst of dark magic, leaving nothing behind. N7 paused again, knowing it wasn't as easy as it seemed. He suddenly saw a burst of black magic before him, as Riku leapt at him, Keyblade raised. N7 hardly had a chance to block in time, but just managed to block. Riku was literally floating in midair, his entire body horizontal as if frozen in time from the attack only he was clearly not. Riku suddenly vanished again and reappeared nearby, a dark aura forming around him. N7 turned just in time to see Riku suddenly vanish again in a black haze, reappearing behind him and striking him as he flew past. N7 grunted in pain as Riku disappeared again then reappeared, striking him, then vanishing yet again. This process repeated several times, each time N7 was unable to stop or block the attacking Keyblade wielder. It was Riku's Dark Aura Shot Lock. Finally Riku reappeared for one final time, only with both his feet stuck straight out in front, plowing them into N7's back, knocking him to the ground and knocking the sword from his hands. (End Battle Music.) Riku quickly ran over and put his foot on the hilt of the greatsword while holding his Keyblade pointed towards the defeated warrior, his Dark Form fading away in wisps of black smoke.

"Alright, now who are you and what have you done with all the people you've abducted?" Riku asked as N7 coughed, the impact from Riku's kick apparently having knocked the wind out of him.

"We…we are the Neo-Beings. We only want answers." N7 answered tersely. He was obviously not happy with the turn of events.

"Answers to what?" Riku asked.

"The Keyblade." N7 replied as he climbed onto one knee, but with his head hanging down, looking at his feet.

"Which one?" Riku asked, not sure if the man was referring to the basic Keyblade or the X-Blade.

"Does it matter?" N7 asked as he looked up towards Riku. Riku was about to reply when a slight gust of wind blew in from behind him. The wind caught N7's hood, causing it to fall back, but when it did, Riku's eyes widened in shock at what he saw.

"No…it's impossible." Riku said as he took a step back and the warrior took to his feet, pulling his hood back up over his head.

"You don't know the half of it." N7 replied as he held his arm straight out. In a strange burst of black cubes, his sword returned to his hand. Riku was even more surprised but dropped back into his fighting stance.

"What are you?" Riku asked, still shocked by what he had seen. A strange ring of swirling grey cubes, like the ones that had appeared at the portal the other Neo-Beings had escaped from, appeared around N7's feet and started rising up towards his head, leaving nothing but a fading blue outline of N7 as it moved.

"Someone who just wants to be like you." N7 said before he disappeared, the cubes disappearing soon after. Riku was left in the rubble of the castle, still trying to make sense of what he had seen. He turned towards Xehanort's Pillar in the distance, where Terra had flown off to moments ago.

"Is it possible?" Riku whispered to himself, a contemplative look clear across his face.

**…**

Terra landed back at the top of the pillar, looking around curiously.

"It was here…this very spot…" Terra said soberly, the memories of his past, haunting him. He could still hear Xehanort's words from eleven years ago, echoing across the wind.

"_Admirably done, I knew this was a journey you could make. Over the unseen wall that divides Darkness and Light. And I was not wrong Terra." _He remembered Xehanort say to him. Terra started walking towards a spot on the ground where there was an indentation in the ground that had survived over a decade exposed to the elements. The spot where Xehanort's Keyblade, Darkness Seeker, had been embedded into the ground for a brief moment at the end of their fight.

"_And now Terra, it is time for the final union! At last our moment is here. Out with the old and brittle vessel, and in with a younger, stronger new one! I swore I would survive and be there to see what awaited beyond the Keyblade War! And now it is your Darkness that shall be the ark that sustains me!"_ Xehanort's voice continued to echo in his mind as Terra felt a pain in his heart, the pain of his memories continuing to haunt him.

"_Terra!"_ another voice suddenly echoed, but this one he recognized.

"Master?" Terra gasped, but no one was there. He caught his breath and realized, to his surprise, that he had at some point, summoned his Keyblade and was holding it pointed at himself. He dropped the Keyblade instantly, stepping backwards.

"What's happening to me?" Terra asked, as he clutched his chest.

"Not sure, but then again, I don't really care."

Terra spun around towards the source of the voice and saw, standing nearby was an armored figure. His armor was black and it covered his chest, legs, and boots while his wore black bracers over his arms, leaving most of his arms exposed. On the figure's shoulder guards, was written in white "N2". The figure wore a cape and cowl that obscured his head beneath the hood. At his side was a sword in its sheath.

"Who are you?" Terra asked, recalling his Keyblade to his hand.

"I am one of the Neo-Beings. The second of our number." The boy replied.

"I know there are at least nine of you. I remember your kind from the world that just got abducted!" Terra growled angrily.

"There are presently ten of us, although we originally numbered twelve. Numbers Eleven and Twelve are…no more." N2 replied, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Twelve? What about Vanitas? Your number thirteen?" Terra asked with a snarl. There was a pregnant pause before N2 finally replied.

"We have no number thirteen." N2 said.

"I don't believe you!" Terra hissed.

"Whether you do or not is irrelevant." N2 said, reaching for his sword.

"Then why are you here?" Terra asked, dropping into his fighting stance.

"Our Master has a curious interest in you. He seems to have known you at some point in the past. Were you once friends, perhaps? He asked me to deliver a message to you." N2 said, drawing a sword with a black guard on it and dropping into a fighting stance.

"And that would be?" Terra asked, quickly slapping the armor piece on his shoulder, summoning his armor. (Battle Music Cue: Disappeared – KH2).

"I'm afraid, the message is one you have to earn." N2 replied before he suddenly launched himself towards Terra. Terra however quickly raised his Keyblade in time to block, their swords colliding with a loud clang. Terra snarled at him through his helmet before shoving him back and taking a vicious swing, just narrowly missing the hooded boy.

"You'll have to do better than that!" Terra exclaimed before leaping at him, bringing down his Keyblade but hitting nothing but the ground. Terra turned in time to see N2 had leapt to the side and was bringing his sword around for an attack, Terra knew full well he wasn't going to be able to block in time. He instinctively brought his left arm up in an effort to block the blow, letting out a yell of…

"GUARD!" Instantly, a wall of semi-transparent blue tiles made of magic appeared in the air between him and his attacker, N2's blade bouncing off the wall before the wall itself disappeared. What surprised Terra the most, was that when he had yelled "guard", it wasn't his voice that said it. It came from his mouth, but it wasn't his voice. Instead it was a voice that made him shiver in fear.

"How did I do that?" Terra asked himself in a whisper as he quickly raised his Keyblade just as N2 recovered.

"Impressive." N2 said before suddenly vanishing in a strange blur that seemed like it was made of a bunch of blurry squares. Terra quickly spun around in time to block the attack but was stunned when the warrior's blade passed right through his Keyblade, dissolving into smoke before vanishing completely. Terra suddenly felt himself get hit hard in the back, his armor taking most of the damage. Terra spun around in time to see N2 leap up and plow both feet into his stomach, causing Terra to stagger backwards towards the edge of the pillar. Terra finally spun and fell, landing on his chest right at the edge of the pillar, staring down at the very long distance between the top of the pillar and the ground below. He caught his breath for a moment but as he did, he could've sworn he saw a strange twinkle of light coming from something below. He didn't have much of a chance to think of it however as he quickly rolled onto his back, raising his Keyblade up in time to block an attack from the warrior.

"You are a Keyblade wielder? You're pathetic. I expected more out of one of the Keyblade's chosen., especially from Xehanort's heir." N2 said, causing Terra to narrow his eyes in anger and kick N2 hard in the chest, and take a vicious swing at him, narrowly missing and driving the armored warrior to the opposite side of the pillar. Terra leapt to his feet, an aura of red and gold rising from around him.

"What did you just call me?!" Terra yelled angrily.

"Exactly what you thought I called you." N2 replied as Terra pointed his Keyblade at him as the gold and red aura turned black.

"Fine! You want Darkness, I'll give you Darkness!" Terra yelled before unleashing volleys of dark projectiles towards the armored warrior. It was Terra's Dark Volley Shot Lock. As Terra continued firing off the volleys, he suddenly saw N2 vanish in the black haze again, only to reappear mere inches in front of him, leap into the air, and plow both feet into Terra's chest, knocking Terra off the edge of the pillar towards the ground below. Terra quickly found himself falling face first towards the fast approaching ground. As he fell, he saw the twinkling object again and his eyes widened as he realized what it was. Back at the top of the pillar, N2 watched Terra's descent silently before turning and walking away.

"No challenge at all." N2 mumbled as he continued towards the opposite edge of the pillar. He was startled however when he heard a strange mechanical screaming sound and turned around in time to see Terra flying up into the air on his Keyblade Glider which suddenly vanished, returning to its usual Keyblade form before he landed back on the top of the pillar, his helmet vanishing, revealing Terra's angered expression on his face.

"So you pulled it out after all. You found the strength to try and stop me." N2 said as he dropped back into a fighting stance.

"That's not all I found." Terra said as he held his Keyblade in a reversed grip, letting the keychain dangle in front. He then removed the keychain, causing Ends of the Earth to revert to its basic Earthshaker form.

"What's this?" N2 asked, suspicious as another dark aura appeared around Terra's back and shoulders.

"I found something I was looking for. The next step in accepting my Darkness, in accepting that it's a part of me and that nothing will change it." Terra said, pocketing the keychain to Ends of the Earth and holding up a keychain that looked like a black charm with a demonic blue eye in the center.

"Another Keyblade. Good for you." N2 said with a shrug, not reading anything into it. Terra then attached the keychain to his Keyblade, causing it to transform into a spiky, black guard resembling demonic wings, a horned, demonic head just above the handle, two barbed shafts, and teeth resembling a battle axe split into three almost claw-like protrusions with two shafts. It also contained two demonic, blue eyes; one above the handle and the other one on the head. Its shafts and head were adorned with several twisting, silver patterns.

"What is that?" N2 asked, startled by the new Keyblade's appearance.

"This was the Keyblade that belonged to the fallen Master Xehanort. It was on this very pillar that Master Xehanort used this Keyblade to unlock his heart and possess mine!" Terra yelled as his helmet reformed on his head, just as he fired a Dark Firaga at N2 before charging towards him, leaving a trail of darkness behind him. N2 narrowly dodged the Dark Firaga and just managed to block Terra's attack. N2 suddenly vanished, reappearing on the opposite side of the pillar where he started charging towards Terra who calmly spun back around, a strange shower of glowing pink petals of energy appearing around him as he held his Keyblade down behind him, reared back for an attack. Just before N2 could reach him, Terra vanished in a bright flash of light, the sound of metal striking metal suddenly echoing all around them. (End Battle Music). N2 slid to a stop, Terra having reappeared behind him on one knee, his Keyblade held out to the side as if having just struck with it. N2 suddenly dropped to one knee, a strange line of blue glass starting to form across his waist and stomach from where Terra's Zantetsuken attack had struck him.

"You're stronger than I thought." N2 grunted as he held his stomach. Terra stood to his feet, his helmet vanishing as he turned towards the defeated warrior, but remained silent.

"I think your hair is better in white, Terra." N2 chuckled, as Terra snarled angrily.

"Shut up." He hissed, but N2 only chuckled.

"That was the message my Master asked me to give you. Don't kill the messenger." N2 said before vanishing in a ring of cubes, leaving Terra to his lonesome at the top of the pillar. Terra looked at Darkness Seeker in his hand, staring at it silently with disdain as his armor vanished. He quietly switched it out for Ends of the Earth, pocketing Darkness Seeker's keychain. In his mind, he couldn't shake a certain moment from his mind, the moment when he used the guard wall but with someone else's voice.

"It had to be a fluke. I had to have been hearing something." Terra said to himself as he looked at his armored left hand, flexing it absently, horrified at the other possibility…

"Does Xehanort, still live within me?"

* * *

**End Chapter 10.**

As you could probably figure out, N7 mentioned he was a Dark Knight, as in the Final Fantasy job class. I would like to point out, that all ten of the mentioned Neo-Beings have a job class matching one from the Final Fantasy series. Their clothing is also meant to somewhat mimic their class too. The reason for these job classes will be explained in a later chapter.

**A note for Anonymous and Guest reviewers…**

Never let it be said I don't appreciate receiving reviews, but I like to be able to communicate effectively with my readers. Anonymous and Guest Reviews rob me of this opportunity to communicate with my readers. I don't feel it's smart to answer someone's reviews IN a story unless it's particularly noteworthy (e.g. sharing an interesting question that others might want to know the answers to or clarifying a misunderstanding that others might have). So please, not to discourage those who read my stories, if you have a Fanfiction account, please sign in before reviewing. If not, please make an account. It's free, it's easy, and it takes about 5 minutes tops. You don't have to write or post any stories yourself. There are people who have accounts strictly so they can review and keep track of their favorite stories as well as communicate with other authors. That is all…

Star Tours Traveler


	11. A Jolly Holiday

Sora and Kairi touched down in Magician's Bayou just outside of the town. Already Sora could see Shantotto's manor in the distance with strangely colored clouds of smoke and bursts of different colored magic billowing from the chimney.

"Wow, this is Magician's Bayou?" Kairi asked as she looked around in wonder.

"Yeah. Aqua brought me here to help me learn Shot Locks…hey, maybe while we're here, we can see if the wizards here will help you learn-…oh but wait, you know all of your Shot Locks already." Sora said as Kairi shrugged.

"Yeah. I still need a lot more practice with my Keyblade and I still need to learn the Command Style I share with Riku." Kairi said as they started to walk through the shanty town, passing Moogles as they went. Finally they reached Shantotto's mansion, the sounds of a commotion coming from inside.

"What's happening in there?" Kairi asked, worriedly.

"Oh you won't have to wonder very long." A voice said from nearby. Sora and Kairi both turned and saw a familiar looking mandrill with a walking stick approaching.

"Rafiki?" Sora asked, startled. The wise shaman of the Pride Lands humbly bowed.

"Did that monkey just talk?" Kairi asked, mildly startled. Rafiki however laughed.

"I did, Princess Kairi. I am Rafiki, a servant of King Simba of Pride Rock." Rafiki explained.

"You know who I am?" Kairi asked, surprised.

"Everyone here in Magician's Bayou knows who you are, dearie." Fairy Godmother said as she appeared in a shower of sparkles.

"It is very rare for a Princess of Heart to arrive in the Bayou, but knowing what we do, it is a good thing too." Rafiki said as three small sparks of light, one red, one blue, and one green, flew down and landed on the ground before magically transforming into the three fairies, Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather.

"And we are glad to see you too Master Sora." Flora said with a worried expression on her face and the faces of her fellow fairies.

"You know about the worlds then, huh?" Sora asked as they all nodded.

"We don't know what happened. We were all here at the time but we all felt it happening." Merryweather said.

"We were hoping you could help explain it to us, Master Sora." Fauna said as Sora nodded.

"That's kinda why we're here. But I'd rather wait until we can tell Professor Shantotto too." Sora said.

"But what's going on in there?" Kairi asked, looking back towards the house.

"Oh that's just Merlin and Shantotto carrying out their age-old rivalry." Rafiki chuckled as he carefully nudged the door open with his staff just as a bolt of lightning struck the doorframe, but Rafiki wasn't fazed at all. As soon as Rafiki walked in, the commotion suddenly stopped.

"Oh that can't be good." Sora mumbled as he and Kairi instinctively armored up, walking into the manor with their Keyblades raised. As soon as they rounded a corner into the parlor, they saw Shantotto and Merlin staring silently at each other from opposite ends of the room. The parlor was absolutely trashed however.

"Wow, if my Mom saw this, she'd have a cow." Sora said as his and Kairi's helmets vanished.

"Ah the total losers decide to show up, and just as I was about to turn this one into a pup." Shantotto said with a hearty laugh while motioning towards the fuming Merlin with her staff.

"Madam, we shall resume our wizard's duel once this meeting is adjourned so for now I will ignore your transgressions!" Merlin warned, waving his cane in the air. Kairi and Sora were instinctively starting to right tables and chairs that had been knocked over or otherwise horribly maimed during the fighting.

"This place is a wreck." Kairi muttered to herself.

"A little spit and polish is all that's required. A simple wave of the staff and you won't be tired." Shantotto said as the top of her staff started glowing before a wave of glistening magic burst from the top, instantly restoring the parlor to its original splendor. By now the Fairy Godmother and the three fairies had entered.

"Is this everyone then?" Merlin asked as he pulled a pipe out from under his hat and started to smoke it without even having to light it.

"Oh, we still have one more guest." Fairy Godmother said as she reached into her sleeve and pulled out a familiar looking lamp and quickly rubbing it, releasing its sole resident.

"Aye, thar's the rub!" Genie declared as he sprouted a pair of legs.

"Genie!" Sora exclaimed excitedly, his and Kairi's armor vanishing.

"Sora! Hey, buddy, ol' pal! How've ya been?!" Genie exclaimed as he enthusiastically pulled Sora into big hug.

"I'm okay. Have you met Kairi?" Sora asked as Genie set him down.

"Can't say that I have, but it's good to meet ya ma'am!" Genie said as Shantotto cleared her throat.

"If that's enough greeting, I think we're ready to begin the meeting." Shantotto said as Genie instantly snapped his fingers, causing a couch to pop into existence. He immediately started patting the empty spaces on either side of him for Sora and Kairi to sit down on.

"I believe we all know now that everyone from our worlds have vanished. Now the question is how and why?" Flora said as they all turned to Sora and Kairi.

"The people of your worlds haven't vanished into thin air. They've been abducted by Xehanort and a bunch of weird people called Neo-Beings." Kairi explained.

"Xehanort? Are you sure?" Fairy Godmother asked as Kairi rubbed the back of her head nervously.

"Well, at least I think it's him." Kairi said as Sora nodded.

"Even if it's not Xehanort, we know that these Neo-Beings are responsible. They're using strange magic and a horde of minions called Manikins to abduct people. We don't know why they're abducting them or where they're taking them, but we will get to the bottom of it. Master Aqua and I along with our apprentices are on the case. Aqua should be letting King Mickey know what's going on as we speak and Master Yen Sid is doing some research of his own." Sora explained.

"We know that Yen Sid was helping. We have already met his agent, the one with the fiery spirit." Rafiki said.

"But it is comforting to know that the wielders of the Keyblade are working to find the solution." Fauna said.

"Now you have said your piece and done your part, and so you may now depart." Shantotto said, startling Sora and Kairi.

"Huh?" Sora asked.

"I'm afraid this meeting was convened for a different purpose lad. We mean you and Princess Kairi no disrespect, but we have matters to discuss in private. You understand, don't you my boy?" Merlin said as Sora and Kairi stood up, Genie's couch shrinking into a recliner behind them.

"Oh…uh, sure." Sora said, a little confused, as he and Kairi started heading towards the door.

"Oh, but please don't leave the Bayou. We'll want to speak with you and your fellow Keyblade wielders soon enough." Merryweather said as they paused.

"So sit back, relax, and enjoy the scenery." Genie said as he reclined. Sora then thought of something.

"Enjoy the scenery huh?" He said, rubbing his chin in thought as he watched Kairi continue towards the door. A moment later, Kairi hadn't realized that Sora wasn't behind her until she was outside the manor. She quickly turned around when she heard what sounded like the zap of magic behind her. When she turned she saw Sora walking up behind her with his hands behind his back and Genie poking his head out from the doorway to the parlor.

"What took you so long?" Kairi asked with a playfully teasing smile.

"Oh, just thought of something." Sora said, keeping his hands behind his back.

"What are you hiding?" She asked, curiously.

"I'll show you on one condition." Sora said as Kairi crossed her arms over her chest.

"What've you got up your sleeve Sora?" she asked, smiling but suspicious of his motives.

"Well I've been thinking, and it occurred to me that, if we're supposed to be a…well a." Sora said blushing slightly, as Kairi finished the statement.

"A couple?"

"Yeah. If we're supposed to be a couple, then why haven't we gone on a date yet?" Sora asked, producing a bouquet of flowers from behind his back. Kairi gasped and blushed simultaneously.

"Sora, where did you get those?" Kairi asked, touched by the flowers.

"Oh I asked Genie for a favor." Sora said, turning back towards the manor and holding a thumbs up towards the giant blue wish-granter who grinned and shot a thumbs up right back before disappearing back into the parlor, the manor's front doors slamming shut on their own immediately afterwards.

"So you want to take me out on a date?" Kairi asked, blushing.

"Yeah. I mean unless you think it's too soon." Sora said but Kairi shook her head.

"I'd love to, but what about the others?" Kairi asked.

"Roxas says he'll take care of letting them know to come here. Besides, we've got nothing but time until they do get here." Sora said as Kairi shrugged and nodded in agreement.

"Okay, but where do we go?" she asked. Almost instantly, Sora felt a tugging at his pants leg. He looked down and saw a squirrel sitting in a patch of flowers that were literally blooming before their eyes, forming a "path" towards the beginning a dirt road that led up and over a grassy hill.

"I guess we go that way." Sora said, holding an arm out for Kairi. The young Keyblade couple soon were walking towards the top of the hill where a sign pointed towards Shantotto's manor behind them and a place called "Enchanted Glen" further down the path.

"I wonder what Enchanted Glen is." Kairi said.

"Only one way to find out." Sora said as they started walking, arm-in-arm, with Kairi to Sora's left, down the road. (Music Cue: Jolly Holiday – Mary Poppins) As they walked, Sora summoned his Keyblade, twirling it like a cane as he started humming a tune.

"Singing?" Kairi asked, curiously with a smile.

"It's our first date. I'm excited!" Sora said as Kairi giggled. Sora then started singing…

"_Ain't it a glorious day?  
Right as a morning in May.  
I feel like I could fly."_

Sora sang, leaping up and clicking his heels together as Kairi giggled.

"Oh come on." She said as Sora continued…

"_Have you ever seen,  
the grass so green,  
or a bluer sky?"_

Sora sang before giving Kairi a wide grin and singing…

"_Oh, it's a jolly holiday,  
with Kairi.  
Kairi makes your heart so light."_

"Aww Sora." Kairi blushed as Sora motioned to the sky that magically turned grey…

"_When the day is gray and ordinary…"_

Then the sky turned back to blue with a shining sun overhead…

_"…Kairi makes the sun shine bright!"_

"How did you do that?" She asked, staring at the sky.

"_Oh happiness is blooming all around her.  
The daffodils are smiling,  
at the dove."_

Sora sang, holding his Keyblade like a cane near his heart…

"_When Kairi holds your hand,  
you feel so grand.  
Your heart starts beating,  
like a big brass band."_

"Oh stop it." Kairi said, bashfully as Sora continued…

"_Oh, it's a jolly holiday with Kairi  
No wonder that it's Kairi that I love!"_

Kairi was almost as red as her hair from blushing so much. They then saw a large archway with a sign that read "Enchanted Petting Zoo."

"An enchanted petting zoo?" Sora asked.

"This I gotta see." Kairi said as they detoured and walked through the archway. Inside they found what looked like your run of the mill petting zoo with a goat, some sheep, a horse, a cow, a pig and only one creature they hadn't seen before, a trio of Chocobos.

"It's just an ordinary petting Zoo. What's so enchanted about it?" Sora asked, scratching his head as Kairi approached the goat, holding out one of the flowers from her bouquet for it to munch on. She didn't expect it to start singing…

"_Oh, it's a jolly holiday,  
with Kairi."_

The goat's sudden singing startled the Keyblade Couple as the sheep chimed in singing…

"_Kairi makes your heart so light."_

They were quickly starting to grasp why it was an "Enchanted Petting Zoo" as the horse sang…

"_When the day is gray and ordinary…"_

And the cow added…

"…_Kairi makes the sun shine bright!"_

The three Chocobos then started singing with thick Australian accents…

"_Oh happiness is blooming all around her."_

Then the pig joined in singing…

"_The daffodils are smiling,  
at the dove."_

The pig sang with a snort. Then Sora and the animals all joined in as Kairi started blushing again…

"_When Kairi holds your hand,  
you feel so grand.  
Your heart starts beating,  
like a big brass band."_

"Oh come on you guys." Kairi said with a bashful smile as Sora took her by the arm, the two of them walking out while the animals sang…

"_Oh, it's a jolly holiday with Kairi  
No wonder that it's Kairi that we love!"_

The two started following the path down the road again as Kairi cleared her throat.

"I know you're trying to woo me Sora, but you don't have to. I mean I already know how you feel about me." Kairi said as Sora shrugged with a helpless smile, dismissing his Keyblade.

"Yeah I might have overdone it now that I think about it." Sora said as Kairi let out a small chuckle.

"Just a tiny bit. But I appreciate the sentiment though." Kairi said.

"I just want you to be happy is all." Sora said as Kairi smiled towards him.

"I don't need flowers or singing animals to make me happy. Just you." Kairi said before kissing Sora on the cheek as they continued. Sora blushed as Kairi glanced away with a cheeky expression on her face. She then started humming, briefly startling Sora who looked her way as she started to sing…

"_Oh, it's a jolly holiday with Sora.  
Gentlemen like you are few."_

"Really?" Sora asked, with a smile as Kairi sang…

_"Though you're just a diamond in the rough Sor'.  
Underneath your blood is blue!"  
_  
"You think so?" Sora asked, excitedly as Kairi smiled at him, singing…

_"You'd never think of pressing your advantage.  
Forbearance is the hallmark of your creed."  
_  
"What does that even mean?" Sora asked, confused by the phrase as Kairi continued…

_"A lady needn't fear,  
when you are near,  
your sweet gentility is crystal clear!  
Oh, it's a jolly holiday with Sora.  
A jolly, jolly holiday with you."_

At that they rounded a corner on the path to find a small outdoor café with only one empty table and two chairs. They both looked at each other and proceeded to walk over and sit down at the table.

"I'll go get the waiter." Sora said after making sure Kairi was seated. Before he could do anything however, four penguins wearing bowties slid out from inside the café, and instantly pulled Sora down into the chair opposite Kairi while setting the table lightning fast, even handing them menus before forming a line with napkins over their right flippers, standing proudly.

"I guess these are the waiters." Sora chuckled.

"So what do you feel like having Sora?" Kairi asked as she looked over the menu.

"Your call. I'm fine with whatever you choose." Sora said as Kairi shrugged.

"Alright…" she said before turning to the waiters with a coy glance towards Sora and sang…

"_We'll start with Paopu fruit ice,  
and then some cakes and tea."_

"More singing eh?" Sora mumbled with a chuckle. Much to his surprise, however, the Penguins replied in song as well…

"_Order what you will."  
"There'll be no bill."  
"It's complimentary."_

"Aww how sweet." Kairi said, not noticing as Sora was slipped the bill by one of the waiters, causing him to shrug helplessly.

"Anything for your majesty." One of the Penguins said with a bow.

"You're our favorite Princess." Another one said as Sora nodded in agreement before replying…

"_Right you are.  
It's true that Tifa and Aqua have ways that are winning,  
And Selphie and Penelo will set your heart spinning,  
Yuffie's delightful, Lightning's disarming."_

The Penguins looked at each other and started chiming in…

"_Aerith?" "Serah?" "and Tina?"_

Sora nodded and replied…

"_Charming!  
Xion is dashing, Namine's sweet,  
Aurora is smashing, Snow White a treat!"_

The Penguins then chimed in again as Kairi looked at Sora curiously…

"_Belle?" "Cinderella" "Jasmine?" "-and Jane?"_

Then Sora replied, looking at Kairi with a smile…

"_Convivial company, time and again.  
Alice and Ariel and Mulan are sorts,  
I will agree are three jolly good sports.  
But cream of the crop, tip of the top,  
It's my girl Kairi, and there we stop!"_

"Sora, come on what did I say earlier?" Kairi asked as Sora shrugged helplessly.

"Sorry." Sora said. Kairi just smiled but was startled when he suddenly leapt to his feet.

"I thought you said you were sorry?" Kairi asked, confused before being pulled to her feet.

"I meant for this one last time." Sora said as Kairi shrugged helplessly.

"Oh. My. Gosh. Sora you're a hopeless romantic!" She exclaimed with a laugh.

"Guilty as charged, because you see…" Sora said as he and the Penguins started singing…

"_When Kairi holds your hand,  
you feel so grand.  
Your heart starts beating,  
like a big brass band."_

They sang as Sora held her close with his arms around her from behind, Kairi merely smiling helplessly as Sora sang…

"It's a jolly holiday with Kairi,  
No wonder that it's Kairi that I love!"

Then Kairi broke free, turned and took Sora by the hands as she sang in response…  
_  
"No wonder that it's Sora that I love!"_

Then they both looked into each other's eyes as they sang…  
_  
"No wonder that it's each other that we lo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-ove!"_

At that, Sora brazenly kissed her on the lips which Kairi reciprocated as the Penguins suddenly retreated into the café. (End Music.) After a moment their kiss ended.

"Are you done?"

"That's kinda a weird thing to say." Kairi said as she looked at Sora who looked at her confused.

"That wasn't me." He said before there was a sudden flash of light from overhead. The two looked up before they both dove in opposite directions mere seconds before a figure crashed down on top of where they had been standing with a spear pointed downward into the ground.

"What the-…who are you?" Sora asked as he leapt to his feet. The boy wore black dragon-themed armor that covered his head save for his mouth and lower jaw. On the back of his gloves was the marking N5. Kairi then heard a twig snap behind her. She quickly threw up a Reflega sphere around her just as a Neo-Firaga collided with the barrier. Standing in the bushes and holding a metal staff was a woman wearing a curled conical hat with a veil and robes. On the veil was the marking N4 in silver lettering.

"You already know what we are." N5 said, turning to Sora with his spear in hand ready to fight as the woman stepped out of the bushes.

"We're just some people who want to be like you." N4 said as her staff started glowing. Both Sora and Kairi immediately leapt to their feet, armor and Keyblades summoned, ready for a fight.

* * *

**End Chapter 11.**

The songs above were modified versions of Jolly Holiday, Jolly Holiday Reprise, and the Penguin Dance from Disney's Mary Poppins which I do not own.


	12. Wizard's Duel

(Optional Music Cue: The Nightmare – Dream Drop Distance OST)  
Sora and Kairi stood staring down N4 and N5 outside of the café.

"Why are you here?" Sora asked interrogatively as he and Kairi both summoned their Keyblades and armor sans helmets.

"If you must know, we are here to collect the inhabitants of this world." N4 said as she held her staff in hand.

"For what? How can you possibly gain a Keyblade from all of this?!" Sora asked angrily.

"The Keyblade leaves its mark on everyone who comes into contact with it. Even so much as seeing a Keyblade leaves a mark." N5 explained.

"Everyone we have taken are from the worlds that a Keyblade wielder has visited at one point in the past. In fact we should be thanking you for leaving your mark on those worlds, Sora." N4 said as Sora's eyes widened in horror. He quickly thought back to the list of worlds that Yen Sid had given them and he realized that every single world that had been hit were worlds that either he or his friends had visited before.

"What? You mean you've been following me?!" Sora asked, outraged.

"Not you specifically. Your friends have led us to other worlds as well." N4 said.

"Did it ever occur to you that maybe the Keyblade hasn't chosen you for a reason?" Kairi asked, earning the attention of the two Neo-Beings.

"Ah but even those who were never meant to wield a Keyblade can acquire one…right Sora?" N5 asked, glaring at Sora with a dark smile as Kairi looked towards Sora curiously.

"Sora…you weren't meant to have a Keyblade?" Kairi asked as Sora gave a nod.

"Terra chose Riku to be his successor. Aqua would've made me her successor but she decided not to because she didn't want to cause a rift between me and Riku." Sora said as Kairi looked contemplative.

"Looks like someone hasn't been totally honest with you, Princess." N4 said, earning a glare from Kairi but the Princess of Heart remained silent.

"So how did you do it, Sora? Did you steal the Keyblade from someone? Is there something you are holding back? Is that even a real Keyblade you're carrying?" N5 asked tauntingly as Sora scowled, his helmet forming on his head.

"None of your business! If you think I'm going to tell you how to acquire a Keyblade of your own, after all the people you've kidnapped, think again!" Sora said as Kairi's helmet formed on her head, both of them dropping into matching battle stances. (Battle Music Cue: The Force in You – Re: Chain of Memories OST).

"Don't resist. We're not here for either one of you…yet." N4 said before N5 suddenly leapt high into the air, coming back down with the spear pointed at Kairi who quickly leapt clear. At the same time, N4 waved her staff across in front of her, conjuring at least ten Neo-Firaga and launching them all towards Sora at once. Sora quickly leapt high up into the air, missing the missiles, and started gliding towards N4 at high speeds with his Keyblade reared back. N4 quickly raised her staff just in time to block Sora's attack, the force of the impact causing her to slide back on her feet. Before Sora could do anything else however, N4 had spun her staff and dealt Sora a vicious blow to the jaw before spinning it again horizontally and hitting him hard in the side of the head.

"Sora!" Kairi exclaimed as she continued to evade N5's attacks. Much to her relief however, Sora staggered back onto his feet.

"I'm alright. This armor's tougher than it looks." Sora said as he dropped back into his fighting stance.

"Oh is it? Then shall we crack the shell?" N4 asked as she pointed at Sora with her hand. Almost instantly Sora saw the ten Neo-Firaga missiles N4 had fired off earlier arc around in the distance back towards him.

"Uh-oh!" Sora exclaimed as he quickly ran towards N5 and Kairi. He quickly leapt at N5 just seconds after he had landed from another Jump attack, knocking him to the ground while Kairi quickly turned towards the missiles, quickly firing off ten Holy spheres off, each of them intercepting the missiles. Kairi quickly spun completely around in time to block a sudden Neo-Thundaga aimed at her.

"Not bad for a Princess." N4 said as Kairi dropped into her fighting stance.

"Is that all you got?!" N5 asked tauntingly as he rapidly thrust his spear at Sora who bobbed and weaved in evasion.

"Nope! How about THIS!" Sora exclaimed as he took a swing at N5 with a Keyblade, but not his usual Keyblade.

"Two!" N5 exclaimed as he leapt back. Sora was now standing in Roxas's fighting stance, holding Oathkeeper and Oblivion in hand. He suddenly leapt forward, both Keyblades reared back as N5 leapt high up into the air but was quickly caught when Sora used Oblivion's tooth to hook onto N5's foot, pulling him down and slamming him hard into the ground. Sora stood over him, Keyblade pointed at his chin.

"Where did you take the people you've abducted?!" Sora asked. N5 merely smirked and suddenly vanished in a bright light, only to reappear overhead with his spear pointed down at Sora. Sora quickly leapt back, narrowly dodging N5's attack, and landing back-to-back with Kairi as they stared down their opponents. Kairi quickly launched a Holy sphere at N4 who summoned a Neo-Reflega which absorbed the attack and lingered around her. Kairi then started to sparkle with electricity, using her power as a Princess of Heart to immediately activate the Thunder Bolt Command Style. Kairi immediately leapt at N4, but the Neo-Reflega remained active as she unleashed a barrage of thunder attacks on the Neo-Being, but the barrier remained, absorbing the attacks. Sora in the meantime, leapt towards N5 who was forced onto the defensive, spinning and twirling his spear like a staff in order to deflect Sora's flurry of attacks.

He suddenly leapt back, a swirling grey cloud quickly forming over his spear as he stabbed it into the ground just as Sora leapt at him again but Sora was suddenly launched into the air by a wire-frame cone of grey light with the tip of the cone pointed into the ground. It was a Neo-Aeroga.

"Now you're mine!" N5 exclaimed as he crouched down and suddenly rocketed into the air, flying up past the airborne Sora who quickly righted himself in midair. N5 suddenly stopped and started to drop again, but before Sora could glide or do anything else, N5's spear started glowing and in a flash, N5 seemed to vanish, when in reality he had shot down to the ground so fast all you could see was a pillar of light in the sky from where he had reached the apex of his jump. Sora didn't know what had happened. He was now flat on his back on the ground with the point of N5's spear pressed against his armor. Fortunately the armor was strong enough to withstand the attack. Kairi in the meantime had quickly realized her Lightning based attacks were doing nothing against N4's Neo-Reflega, which had taken on a yellowish hue and was now crackling with electricity.

"A valiant effort, Princess, but we've wasted enough time with you and your boyfriend for now. We need to get our collection underway." N4 said as the Neo-Reflega sphere compressed down over the tip of her staff as she pointed it at Kairi whose Command Style had worn off. On the ground behind the young Princess of Heart, Sora spotted N4 as she raised her staff and quickly knocked N5 away. His armor and vanished and he dismissed Oathkeeper and Oblivion, summoning the Kingdom Key as he scrambled to his feet and leapt in between N4 and Kairi, quickly casting a Reflega sphere around him.

"NO!" Sora exclaimed as a massive bolt of lightning shot from the tip of the staff, striking the barrier, resulting in a powerful explosion, the concussive force blowing Sora backwards towards and into a nearby tree, knocking him unconscious and causing him to tumble into a muddy riverbed below.

"SORA!" Kairi exclaimed as she quickly leapt straight into the Light of the Heart Command Style, the Command Style she shared with Sora, as a solid white sphere appeared around her and she landed between the unconscious Sora and their two attackers, standing ready to defend him with her life.

"You will not touch him!" Kairi yelled as the two Neo-Beings regrouped, facing towards her with their weapons primed. (End Battle Music).

"We don't intend to. We mean to collect the inhabitants of this world and if you're constantly defending your beloved, you won't be able to stop us." N4 said as she raised her free hand and snapped her fingers. There was a long and awkward silence as Kairi stood ready, waiting for whatever N4 had done to appear but nothing happened. N4 looked at her hand curiously and snapped her fingers again but again nothing happened.

"Strange. Where are the Manikins?" N4 asked as N5 snapped his fingers but still nothing happened.

"What's going on? Where are those mindless drones? They should be here by now!" N5 asked with increasing annoyance. They then heard a hearty laugh come from nearby.

"Having trouble summoning your special type of minion? Perhaps they're ignoring you, but that's just my opinion."

The two Neo-Beings and Kairi turned to see Professor Shantotto approaching with her staff on her back and her hands on her hips.

"What is this? Some kind of pintsized jester?" N5 asked, causing Shantotto to belt out another laugh.

"Total losers, your ignorance is to blame for I am the Professor Shantotto and magic is my game. Your minions you appear to have lost, but that is because we wizards will protect our world at any cost. Our magic has formed a magic shield, keeping your minions out and leveling the field." Shantotto explained in her unique rhyming scheme.

"So you've created a barrier to keep our Manikins out have you? That won't stop us for long." N4 said as she raised her staff. Shantotto merely put her hands on her hips.

"This is where scholars can further enjoy the pursuit of knowledge in peace as a reward. It is not a place where plebeians like you should enter of your own accord. Oh there's no need to pout. You think that you're trapped and know not the way out? You are free to leave at your behest; otherwise it'll be a duel, a blood fest." Shantotto said with a smile as she pulled her staff from her back.

"Her rhyming is getting on my nerves." N5 mumbled in annoyance.

"I'll help you stop them, Professor Shantotto." Kairi said, her Command Style still active. Sora was still unconscious behind her, his clothes now stained with mud.

"Protect your beau young Princess, for my kind of magic is best used on my own to the excess. It's been far too long since the last war I won, but I'll tell you right now, this will be fun." Shantotto said as N4 merely chuckled in amusement.

"You honestly believe that you can defeat the two of us singlehandedly? You are no match for us." N4 said confidently. Shantotto merely smiled, her staff starting to glow with a red light.

"The door will remain open for you to flee. I suggest you leave now or else it's pain for thee." Shantotto said warningly, still smiling.

"Enough of this!" N5 groaned before suddenly launching towards the Professor who calmly raised her staff, summoning a large pillar of rock. N5 suddenly smashed into the pillar, staggering backwards in a daze. (Battle Music Cue: Battle in the Dungeon #2 – Final Fantasy XI OST) Shantotto let out another laugh as she started glowing with a bright magical aura of varying colors.

"Let that be your first lesson for class is now in session!" Shantotto said before N4 suddenly fired another ten missile barrage of Neo-Firaga towards her but the gem in Shantotto's staff suddenly turned a white-blue color as a the rock pillar before her suddenly turned to ice, the Professor quickly leaping into the air as the pillar exploded into a cloud of steam. N5 quickly cast a Neo-Aeroga, dispelling the steam but suddenly finding himself launched into the air by a veritable tornado conjured by the pint-sized Professor who stood in the air with her arms crossed while laughing.

"A required course!" she declared before nimbly sidestepping a sudden Neo-Blizzaga, from N4.

"Oh how dull." Shantotto said with a yawn as she landed on the ground and the gem on her staff turned yellow, causing a sudden bolt of lightning to attempt to strike N4 from overhead but the lightning was quickly blocked by N4's Neo-Reflega.

"Your magic is not as powerful as you might think." N4 said calmly but Shantotto was unfazed.

"Seriously?" Shantotto asked, before slamming the tip of her staff into the ground, causing a sudden rain of lightning bolts to rain down from overhead, overwhelming N4's shield and striking her repeatedly, causing smoke to rise from her back and shoulders as she dropped to her hands and knees in pain. Shantotto then calmly leapt to the side, as N5 dropped to the ground with his spear in a failed effort to attack.

"Instead of the clouds with its amount of air so slim, might I offer you a swim?" Shantotto asked as her staff's gem turned blue, and almost instantly N5 found himself trapped and gasping for air inside of a massive sphere of water. Shantotto then turned towards N4 who was climbing slowly to her feet, picking her staff back up.

"Abominable little imp!" N4 growled as she spun her staff and then thrust it forward, launching a Neo-Blizzaga at Shantotto but the Professor merely spun her staff twice, sending a massive fireball screaming towards the Neo-Being, consuming the Neo-Blizzaga within it. N4 quickly ducked, narrowly dodging the fireball.

"Missed!" N4 yelled but Shantotto didn't seem to notice, looking at her gloved hand as if examining her nails.

"Hmm…I do believe I need new gloves. These look like they've been handling doves." Shantotto said, deliberately ignoring her opponent while confusing N4 for a moment before something suddenly exploded immediately behind her, sending her flying straight into the watery sphere that had trapped N5, trapping them both. Kairi had seen the whole thing though. The Fireball Shantotto had launched, doubled back shortly after N4 had ducked it and collided with her from behind, causing the explosion. Now both Neo-Beings were trapped and Shantotto was laughing once more.

"Total losers, your grade is sub-par. I knew you wouldn't get far." Shantotto said as her staff turned white-blue again and in a flash the sphere of water had frozen into a solid ball of ice, the two Neo-Beings clearly visible inside. (End Battle music.)

"And now it is time for you to depart. Hope you enjoyed the demonstration of my art." Shantotto said as a portal opened, showing a beautiful view of space within it.

"A final lesson for you, one I hope you hold on to. Keep your eye out for the mysterious cavernous maws. You don't know where you'll end up after getting trapped in one's jaws. Or perhaps on the matter of how you arrived here, we've finally found the cause?" Shantotto asked as she crossed her arms over her chest and walked over to where the ball of ice was perfectly aligned between her and the portal.

"Now don't forget all that you have learned, and on that note, class is adjourned." Shantotto said before she pulled the staff from her back and thrust it forward, causing a powerful gust of wind to blow the ball of ice into the portal which closed soon after. Kairi was standing there with her jaw nearly scraping the ground.

"I hope you made sure to take at least one note, because repeat performances don't float my boat." Shantotto said as she turned and approached Kairi who dismissed her Keyblade and armor, her Command Style having long since worn off.

"Now I understand why you're the person everyone goes to, to learn magic." Kairi said as Shantotto put her hands on her hips.

"Complements and flattery do not improve your grade, now to tend to the total loser behind you with love…and maybe first aid." Shantotto said as Kairi whirled around towards Sora who was starting to come around.

"Sora! Are you alright?" Kairi asked as Sora groaned and rubbed the back of his head.

"I'm fine but why are there three of you?" Sora asked as Shantotto cast a Curaga on him, allowing him to recover almost instantly.

"Are you going to be okay?" Kairi asked as she pulled him up onto his feet.

"Yeah. But what happened to the Neo-Beings?" Sora asked.

"A simple display of my powerful magic never fails for I sent them both running and covering their tails." Shantotto explained as Kairi nodded.

"She has some scary power, Sora." Kairi said with a serious expression.

"I'll bet." Sora said as he climbed out of the river bed.

"Come on, Sora, your clothes look like they could use a washing." Kairi said as Sora looked at his mud-stained clothes, groaning again.

"My mom is going to kill me." Sora grumbled as he started brushing off as much mud as possible.

"Maybe now would be a good time to get a new wardrobe. You're a Keyblade Master now, so maybe you should dress for the role." Kairi said as Sora pondered for a moment.

"That's actually not a bad idea. But my clothes are enchanted so that I can blend in with every world I go to. I don't know where I can anything like it." Sora said before Shantotto let out another hearty laugh.

"A simple matter we can remedy in a place where magic is everyone's specialty." Shantotto said.

"That's true, we could ask them." Kairi said as Sora nodded.

"Lead the way, Professor." Sora said as Shantotto smiled and raised her staff, causing the three of them to disappear in a blue flash of light.

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

The hooded girl from Beast's Castle, the one that had been burned by merely touching Vanitas, sat in a chair in one of the white rooms of the Neo-Being's lair while N10 examined her hand carefully in silence. Standing dutifully over the girl's right shoulder was N6, holding the girl's scepter. Standing off to the side was N1, N8, and N9.

"So it looks like number three is afraid to get her hands dirty." N9 sniggered.

"Yeah, when she does, her hands turn to glass." N8 chuckled, earning the trio dark glares from N6 and the girl, N3.

"I do not recall asking you three commoners for your opinions." N3 said indignantly.

"Ooh you hear that guys? We're commoners. Oh I am so offended. Ooh." N1 replied mockingly as his two cohorts chuckled in amusement.

"Enough!" N10 commanded.

"Oh come on! All she did was touch the guy and her hand turns to glass! It just proves she's too fragile to trust with these assignments." N1 said as two lengths of chain started to coil down from inside N6's sleeves.

"Speak ill of the lady again and I shall remove your tongues." N6 warned as she took a step in their direction.

"This isn't glass." N10 said, silencing the others instantly.

"Well then what is it?" N1 asked.

"Whoever it was that number three encountered has a strange ability. His very touch is like acid to us." N10 said as he stood up.

"Who is this guy anyway? We saw him with the other progenitors and he looks like Sora, but I can tell he's not." N8 said as N3 stood up.

"He's 14th-Series." N3 said, looking at her hand.

"14th-Series?! Are you sure?!" N1 asked in disbelief.

"Positive. I saw his mark on his helmet, and his eyes…they were distinctive." N3 said as one of the doors opened, revealing the hooded man in the Organization XIII robes.

"I hear someone didn't quite perform up to par." The man said, looking at N3 who seemed startled by the accusation.

"I performed to perfection! It's not my fault that my opponent was a-." "Excuses-excuses. That ain't gonna get you anywhere. Now run along to the doc and have him fix you up before your next mission. I don't want any of them getting too nosey until we're ready." The man said as he tossed one of the small blue squares to N6. N3 left in a huff with N6 close behind.

"Okay, so back to work guys!" the man said with a clap of his hands before walking out of the room, leaving the four Neo-Beings to themselves.

"One of the 14th-Series…it can't be true." N9 said in disbelief.

"Yet this is the first time anything like this has ever happened. We must find out who this seventh companion of theirs is and determine what he is exactly." N10 said as he started walking towards one of the hallways.

"And how do you propose to do that?" N1 asked. N10 briefly paused, glancing at the trio as he replied…

"By asking our slave."

* * *

**End Chapter 12.**


	13. Spreading the Word

Outside the castle in Disney Town, the former henchman of Darkness, Pete, dressed in a black and white striped prison jumpsuit and cap was grumbling as he pushed a cart full of cleaning equipment around town, emptying garbage cans, sweeping up trash, washing windows, and various other things as two enchanted broom sticks from the castle marched along behind him, keeping him busy.

"Doh, how did I end up like this? One minute I'm riding high in the sky with Maleficent, leading scores of Heartless, and now I'm sweepin' up trash off the streets. Why if I get my hands on those little brats that sent me here I'll-."

"You'll what?"

Pete froze in his steps before slowly turning and seeing Aqua and Ven, Aqua with her left hand on her hip and Ven with his arms crossed over his chest, both glaring at him, daring him to finish his sentence. Pete immediately leapt behind his cart and started cowering fearfully.

"I ain't done nothin' this time! I swear! The Goof-ball's got me workin' twenty-four, seven, three-six-five for I don't know how many years to make up for sidin' with Maleficent! Please don't hurt me!" Pete groveled, crawling on his hands and knees up to Aqua and attempting to kiss her feet but she backed away in disgust.

"We're not here for you Pete. Get a hold of yourself." Ven groaned. Pete's ears perked up slightly but he remained on his hands and feet.

"You're-…you're not?" Pete asked, surprised.

"Not unless you can tell us who the Neo-Beings are." Aqua replied, confusing Pete.

"Neo-what's-it's?" Pete asked back.

"Neo-Beings. A bunch of mysterious guys using strange magic and a bunch of…creatures, called Manikins, that are abducting the populations of entire worlds." Ven explained but Pete seemed more confused than ever.

"I ain't got a clue to what you're talkin' about. Last thing I remember were those scary guys that had me recruiting warriors of Darkness for them and usin' those Unversed fellas and you defeated them last week." Pete explained.

"You better not be trying to fool us." Ven warned, summoning his Keyblade for emphasis, but the sight of the Keyblade only made Pete crawl quickly behind his cart, whimpering for the guards to protect him.

"Ven, I think he's telling the truth." Aqua said as Ven dismissed his Keyblade.

"Yeah, but I've wanted to do something like that to him for eleven years." Ven said with a smirk, earning a sly smirk in return from Aqua.

"Fair enough. Come on, let's go see if we can meet with Mickey." Aqua said as she and Ven started walking towards the Castle. After a brief walk, they approached the Castle gates which stood wide open and lead into a courtyard lined with statues of Mickey, Sora, Aqua, Yen Sid, Eraqus, and the base of a sixth statue that looked like it either once had a statue on it or was going to have one placed there in the near future. Each of the statues except for Yen Sid's were all posed the same way, a Keyblade in their right hand, pointed diagonally up towards the center of the courtyard. Mickey and Sora were both holding their Kingdom Keys, Aqua had Rainfall, and Eraqus had Mark of Mastery. Yen Sid stood with his arms thrust up and to the sides, the palms pointed out into the air. (A/N: The scene in the Sorcerer's Apprentice where Yen Sid dispels the flood. That pose).

"Whoa. Never thought I'd see a statue of you standing anywhere." Ven said as Aqua looked down at her chest then at her statue's chest curiously.

"Am I really-…" She muttered curiously, absently striking the same pose as her statue and looking at her chest.

"Really what?" Ven asked. He hadn't noticed her posing as he was looking at the other statues. Aqua quickly stopped with her face a deep red.

"Nothing-nothing-at-all." Aqua said, earning a suspicious look from Ven. He glanced at the statue of Aqua then at Aqua herself.

"You were comparing yourself to your statue, weren't you?" Ven asked as Aqua shook her head.

"N-No I wasn't." Aqua stammered, still red in the face.

"Then why are you blushing?" Ven asked as a pair of enchanted brooms approached, saluted, and then motioned for the two to follow along behind them, leading them towards the throne room.

"It's uh…it's a little warm here." Aqua replied.

"It's cooler here than the Destiny Islands!" Ven argued as they reached the throne room.

"Drop it." Aqua warned with an aura of impending doom around her, shutting Ven up as the doors to the throne room opened, revealing Mickey and Minnie on their thrones, flanked by Donald and Goofy with Pluto at Mickey's side and Jiminy busily writing in his journal. As the pair entered, a trumpet fanfare sounded and a disembodied voice declared…

"Announcing Lady Aqua, Master of the Keyblade and Guardian of the Land of Departure, and Ventus, Apprentice of the Keyblade!"

"Where does that come from?" Ven asked as he looked around but Aqua shrugged. Mickey leapt off his throne excitedly as Aqua and Ven reached the throne and bowed humbly.

"Hiya fellas, oh and uh, Aqua." Mickey greeted, albeit a little sheepishly, not intending to call her a "fella."

"It's alright your majesty." Aqua chuckled.

"Aww it's just plain ol' Mickey Mouse to the two of you. So what brings ya to Disney Town?" Mickey asked as Aqua and Ven exchanged nervous glances.

"Bad news I'm afraid your ma-I mean, Mickey. But there's trouble in the worlds again." Aqua said as both royals, Goofy, Donald, Jiminy, and even Pluto looked worried.

"Maybe you oughta start from the beginning." Mickey suggested. Aqua and Ven then proceeded to explain the abductions, the Neo-Beings and Manikins, and Vanitas's mysterious return to the worlds to Mickey and his entourage. When they were finished, Mickey was in deep thought.

"And you don't know who their leader is?" Mickey asked causing Aqua and Ven to exchange worried looks.

"Well…Kairi says she saw their leader." Ven said as Aqua sighed heavily.

"She says it was Xehanort." Aqua said, startling those present.

"Xehanort? But didn't he-…" Minnie said, looking to Mickey who nodded.

"Xehanort is gone. We all stopped him with Kingdom Hearts itself just like we did with Vanitas a week ago. I've known something was wrong for several days now but I wasn't sure what it was. Now I know. The worlds are in trouble again, so now I need to find out what to do." Mickey said as Aqua nodded.

"We're alerting as many worlds as we can right now. Sora and Kairi are going to warn the people in Magician's Bayou while Terra and Riku are following a lead we hope might shed some light on this whole Vanitas mystery. We'll all meet up in Radiant Garden once we're through." Aqua said as Mickey pondered for a moment.

"I know of some worlds that you guys might not know about. I have friends in these worlds so I better go warn them too." Mickey said before turning towards his Captain of the Guard and Royal Wizard.

"Donald, Goofy, go tell Chip and Dale to prepare the Gummy Ship, we've got work to do." Mickey ordered as the two saluted.

"Right away your majesty!" The two replied in unison before running off towards the throne room doors.

"So have ya spoken with Ansem the Wise lately?" Mickey asked but Aqua and Ven both shook their heads.

"Not yet. We figured that Radiant Garden's relatively well protected between the Restoration Committee and the automated defenses so we were going to save them for last." Aqua said but Mickey seemed mildly curious.

"You mean he hasn't contacted you yet?" Mickey asked.

"Contacted us about what?" Ven replied with a curious expression.

"Ansem the Wise contacted me after we defeated Vanitas last week, and asked for my help with some secret project he was working on. He asked for me to send him some materials to him but I don't know if they ever got to him or not." Mickey explained.

"We'll be sure to speak with him when we get to Radiant Garden then." Aqua said as Mickey nodded.

"I know! I'll come with ya and the three of us can tell Ansem together." Mickey said as Aqua and Ven both nodded in agreement.

"We're ready when you are." Aqua said as she and Ven headed for the doors.

* * *

**Later…**

Within a matter of minutes, Aqua and Ven were flying alongside of Mickey's Gummy Ship with the King, Donald, and Goofy inside as they sped towards Radiant Garden.

"Huh." Aqua muttered curiously as they flew.

"What is it?" Ven asked.

"I can't seem to get Sora, Riku, Kairi, or Terra to respond through the D-Link." Aqua replied.

"Really?"

"Well, I did manage to get through to Sora, but Roxas answered for him. He said that Sora and Kairi informed the Magicians but were asked to stay there for the time being. They apparently want you, me, Terra, and Riku to head there when we're done at Radiant Garden." Aqua replied.

"Then what are Sora and Kairi doing?" Ven asked.

"According to Roxas, they're…on a date." Aqua said, confusing Ven.

"A date? Now?!"

"Well there are worse times, and definitely worse places." Aqua said.

"Can't fault them for being in love, but they should be helping us alert the other worlds." Ven grumbled.

"They've hardly had any time to themselves in a week. I think, even given the current situation, it's forgivable." Aqua said as Ven fell silent. After a moment of awkward silence between the two, Aqua finally spoke up.

"If it's all the same to you, I'd rather we wait until after the worlds are saved before we go somewhere." She said as Ven snapped his head towards her.

"How did you-?" "I'm a mind mage." Aqua was obviously smiling under her helmet. Ven could only laugh at her reply as they approached Radiant Garden.

* * *

**In Radiant Garden…**

Tifa Lockhart was busily wiping down the bar-top, music playing on a jukebox nearby for ambiance (Optional Music Cue: Electric De Chocobo – Final Fantasy VII) as Zidane Tribal carried a large box out from one of the storerooms. Cid was seated at one of the tables with a laptop, hammering away at the keys as Yuffie tried her best to knock the stalk of wheat from his mouth or at least break it by flicking rubber bands at him from across the room. Aerith was arranging the flowers on one of the nearby tables.

"Where would you like this crate, milady?" Zidane asked Tifa with a suave grin. Tifa, knowing how to handle him, merely shot him a sweet smile.

"The second floor hall closet, if you would." Tifa said as Zidane scrambled up the stairs, being careful not to drop the box.

"Tifa, why do you keep doing that to him?" Aerith asked.

"Because it's fun and it saves me the irritation of having to cut the power to Cid's laptop to get him to do it." Tifa said as Cid held up a mug of root-beer.

"Darn straight!" Cid said before taking a swig and then suddenly spitting it out onto the floor next to him, a rubber band clinched in his teeth. Yuffie immediately started cackling.

"Dab burn it! Alright Kisaragi! It's on now! Come 'ere!" Cid yelled as he leapt from his chair and tried to run after Yuffie only to slip and fall in the root-beer puddle on the floor.

"You'll never catch the Grand Ninja of Radiant Garden!" Yuffie exclaimed before throwing down a smoke bomb and disappearing out the front door as Cid scrambled to his feet and chased after her, only to collide into Aqua in the doorway, sending both to the floor, landing side-by-side, Aqua on her back and Cid on his chest.

"Dab blast it!" Cid grumbled as he leapt to his feet again in time to see Yuffie on the roof of a nearby roof, giving him a salute.

"Better luck next time, Cid!" Yuffie shouted before throwing down another smoke bomb and disappearing again.

"Gall darn nuisance." Cid grumbled before realizing who he had run into. Aqua was being helped to her feet by Ven, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy as Cid ran a hand down over his face with a groan.

"Hey sorry about that. The runt just picked a bad time to press my buttons. You okay?" Cid asked as Aqua nodded.

"I'm okay. But what's that on your shirt?" Aqua asked, pointing at Cid's root-beer stained shirt.

"Nothin'. Anyway, come on in. The gang'll wanna see ya." Cid said as he led the five into the Seventh Heaven.

"Cid, you're cleaning up the mess by the way." Tifa said, her back turned to the door from the bar as she stacked some clean glasses.

"Um, Tifa, he's not alone." Aerith said as Tifa turned around and saw Aqua, Ven, King Mickey and his entourage.

"Oh, hey there! Sorry about that. I didn't see you." Tifa said as she stepped out from behind the bar.

"It's alright. How are things here?" Aqua asked.

"Pretty good. Not much has changed since last week but we're still working on it. Leon, Cecil, Rosa, Bartz, Tina, Firion, and the Gullwings are doing some work in town and Cloud's making some deliveries right now but I can call them in if you need me to." Tifa said.

"That would be great." Mickey said as Tifa nodded.

"It'll just take a sec." Tifa said as she stepped into the backroom behind the bar. Cid in the meantime started cleaning up the root beer off the floor.

"So where's Sora at? Aren't the bunch-a-ya usually together?" Cid asked as he continued mopping.

"Sora, Riku, Kairi, and Terra are in other worlds right now. We've kinda got a situation going on." Aqua said as Ven nodded.

"Yeah. It's not a good situation either." Ven said with a sigh.

"Something's going on in the worlds. I knew it the moment you walked in." Aerith said as Aqua sighed and nodded.

"Yeah. We'd rather wait until everyone's here to discuss it." Aqua said.

"I understand." Aerith said as Aqua rubbed the back of her head.

"By the way, I've been meaning to mention this but, I hear we have…or rather had a mutual acquaintance." Aqua said to Aerith who seemed curious.

"Really?" She asked, cocking her head to one side.

"Yeah. A guy named Zack Fair." Aqua said as Aerith smiled sadly.

"You knew Zack?" Aerith asked.

"It was a long time ago." Aqua said sadly.

"How did you know that he and I knew each other?" Aerith asked curiously. Aqua froze. She didn't want to say that she had met his spirit in the afterlife. She wasn't sure how Aerith might react.

"He…he mentioned you in passing." Aqua said.

"Didn't you also say he asked you out once?" Ven asked as Aqua tried to shush him. Surprisingly Aerith started laughing.

"That sounds like Zack. He always was a flirt, but he had a good heart. Did he ever get his sword back?" Aerith asked as Aqua nodded.

"Yeah he-…" Aqua suddenly froze, looking suspicious, "…-how did you know?"

"Lucky guess." Aerith said with a smile as the front doors opened and a steady parade of people started walking in. It was the rest of the Radiant Garden Restoration Committee.

"Aqua, Ven, your majesty. Kinda surprised to see you here." Leon said as the group filed in.

"Indeed. We weren't expecting you at all." Cecil said with a nod.

"Something's come up in the worlds and we're trying to warn as many people as possible." Ven said as Cloud walked in wearing a pair of sleek sunglasses, taking them off as he walked in, saying nothing.

"Is this everyone?" Mickey asked as Tifa emerged from the back and Zidane descended from the second floor. Yuffie had even snuck back in with the rest of the crowd, hiding behind Firion and his surplus of weapons.

"Now it is." Firion said.

"Sorry to drag you all away from what you were doing, but what we have to say is important." Ven said as Aqua gave a nod.

"Over the past three nights, the populations of at least twelve worlds have disappeared. We don't know where they've gone but we do know that they didn't leave by choice." Aqua explained.

"They've all been abducted by a group that call themselves the Neo-Beings. They use a bunch of strange creatures called the Manikins to aid in their abductions." Ven added. Cloud, Leon, Tifa, Tina, Cecil, Bartz, Zidane, Firion, Yuna, and Aerith each looked at each other curiously, they had heard of the Manikins somewhere before but couldn't put their finger on where. (A/N: Tee-hee, small Dissidia reference there).

"We came here to warn all of you to be on the lookout for anything or anyone suspicious. We don't want ya all to disappear like everyone else." Mickey said as they all nodded.

"We'll do that, your Majesty." Rosa said with a polite curtsey.

"Man it doesn't end with you Keyblade guys. I mean that whole Keyblade Rebels thing last week and now this." Bartz said.

"Yeah, next you'll be telling us that that Vanitas character's come back to life." Zidane said as Aqua and Ven exchanged concerned glances. Zidane suddenly paled as he noticed their expressions.

"It's funny you should mention that…" Goofy said.

"Wait, you mean Vanitas has come back?" Firion asked, everyone looking at the Keyblade wielders with concerned and worried expressions save for Cloud and Leon, both of whom were masters at having unreadable expressions.

"In a manner of speaking yes. He appeared on the Destiny Islands just this morning. We didn't hear about the abductions until Axel told us a little later." Ven explained.

"And we had a run in with the Neo-Beings and the Manikins when they attempted to abduct the residents of another world. We couldn't stop them though." Aqua added.

"You mean they spared you and took everyone else? Even Sora and your other friends?" Leon asked.

"No-no, Sora, Riku, Kairi, and Terra are busy in other worlds at the moment but yes, they spared us and took the rest. We're not sure why, but we do know it has something to do with gaining a Keyblade." Aqua answered.

"And Vanitas?" Cloud asked.

"Master Yen Sid and Axel have him right now. Master Yen Sid thinks there might be something he can learn from Vanitas without us there." Ven said with a slight scowl.

"So what's your next step?" Leon asked.

"Well, Ven, Mickey, and I are going to speak with Ansem the Wise about this. After that, we're heading to another world to meet up with Sora, Kairi, Riku, and Terra." Aqua explained.

"And I'll be leaving to go warn some other worlds about the abductions too." Mickey added.

"Good luck getting in to see Ansem. He's still a virtual hermit." Cid said.

"He keeps the defense grid online though but we're kinda worried about him. He spends all his time in the castle. He never comes out." Tifa said but Yuffie and Rikku exchanged looks.

"Uh well, I wouldn't necessarily say, never." Rikku said, earning everyone's attention.

"What do you mean?" Ven asked.

"For a few nights ever since you guys defeated Xehanort, we've seen him enter and exit his castle. He's always wearing his old DiZ disguise though, and some nights, he isn't alone." Yuffie explained.

"Anyone you know?" Aqua asked but Yuffie shook her head.

"Not that we can tell." She replied.

"They're always wearing those coats those Organization guys wore. He always meets them in the Bailey. Sometimes it's just one person he's meeting, the rest of the time it's two or three. Sometimes four." Rikku explained.

"Hold on a second, how do you two know all this?" Bartz asked interrogatively.

"Yeah what are you two doing out in the middle of the night?" Zidane asked.

"It wouldn't have anything to do with why my stash of Earl-Grey keeps getting moved to a different cabinet each morning would it?" Cid asked, eyeing the ninja and her fairy companion suspiciously.

"May~be." Yuffie replied with a grin as Cid started mentally coming up with ways to get even.

"There's one more thing. About four or five nights ago we saw him and one of the figures talking with another figure but this one was wearing a coat like the others only it was white." Rikku explained.

"I think we need to talk to Ansem now more than ever." Aqua said as Ven and Mickey both nodded.

"We'll let you all know if anything comes up." Leon said as Aqua, Ven, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy filed out of the inn.

"I kinda wish Riku were here." Ven said, Aqua nodding in agreement.

"Yeah, he and Ansem have a rapport from what I understand." Aqua said.

"What's there to worry about fellas? Ansem's not a problem. He's actually quite helpful." Mickey said as they continued on past Merlin's house. On the rooftops nearby however stood two hooded figures, watching them as they walked towards the castle.

"Going to see Ansem the Wise are they? Humph. We'll just have to see about that." N3 said before she and N6 disappeared.

* * *

**End Chapter 13.**

Who has Ansem been meeting with? Is he responsible for the goings on in the worlds?


	14. Empty Halls & Barren Walls

Aqua, Ven, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy walked into the bailey. The bailey had been largely repaired since the attack three months ago and a portcullis gate with a large set of double doors that closed over the gate from the outside had been masterfully installed, allowing access to the paths leading towards the old Heartless Castle…speaking of which…

"Hey, remember the last time you guys had to go out there?" Goofy asked, pointing at the old castle in the distance as they all stopped to look. Much of it was overgrown with vines.

"Yeah. It was where Xehanort released Terra but possessed Kairi. Not a good memory." Ven said as Aqua scratched the back of her head.

"Kairi and I were there last week. It's where we encountered Kairi's Keyblade in its human form. We also had a run in with Sephiroth there too." Aqua added.

"At least everything turned out for the best, now let's see about Ansem." Mickey said as they continued on. As they approached the castle postern, they saw something mildly concerning.

"What happened here?" Aqua asked as they saw the doors into the castle had been blown off their hinges by something powerful. (Ambiance cue: The 13th Floor – Chain of Memories)

"This doesn't look good." Donald said as he pulled out his mage's staff while Goofy pulled out his shield. The three Keyblade wielders summoned their weapons as they walked inside. The halls that had once been nearly restored now looked wrecked once again but one of the previously blocked hallways was now clear while the path to Ansem's study lay blocked.

"Uh-oh! Ansem!" Mickey exclaimed as he ran to the blocked passage.

"There has to be a way through that debris!" Aqua said as she and Ven started looking for a way to get through, Donald and Goofy both standing guard.

"Hey, you hear that?" Goofy asked as he and Donald both turned towards the cleared hallway.

"Hear what?" Donald asked as everyone paused. As they listened closely, they could hear a sweeping sound echoing through the halls.

"There's somethin' down that hall." Goofy said as Mickey, Aqua, and Ven stopped and turned towards the hallway.

"Ven and I will check it out. You guys keep looking for a way past that rubble." Aqua said as she and Ven summoned their armor sans helmet and started down the hall.

"I don't like this." Ven muttered as they passed through a section of the castle that had long since been abandoned. Cobwebs and dust covered everything but there were signs of semi-regular traffic through the area as an assortment of faint footprints in the dust indicated. They even spotted a few mathematical equations written on the wall in the dust along with a few smiley faces, stick figures, and a note that read "Wash me."

"Someone's obviously a joker." Aqua mumbled as they continued through the hall. Ven suddenly stopped, reading one of the messages and then started chuckling to himself.

"What's so funny?" Aqua asked as she looked to read the message. It was actually more akin to an internet forum.

"_Stop writing in the dust. – 5" "What, you don't like having your stick figures anatomically correct? – 2" "Do your job already, you moronic buffoon. – 4" "What job would that be? – 2" _(Winking smiley face)_ "Just ignore him and let Ansem deal with him. – 6" "Better yet, __I'll__ deal with him. I owe him for a few choice remarks he made __before__ – 3" "See that you do. – A"_

"What are those numbers for?" Aqua asked as Ven shrugged.

"No clue." Ven said as they heard the sweeping again. The two continued on before reaching a door that was standing wide open. The sound was coming from inside. Inside, they found the room was a large rectangular chamber that was dimly lit, save for what little light was coming in through a large round window near the ceiling. On the walls were seven doors, minus the one they entered through, one door opposite them and three on the other two walls. Each of the doors on the walls had a number written next to them, ranging from one to six. Five of the six doors were standing open, some of them broken down from the outside, while the door with the number one on it looked like it had been boarded up long ago. The chamber itself didn't seem as abandoned as the hallway with noticeably less dust but the floor was still dirty regardless. The chamber had a number of crates of varying size, some with drop cloths thrown over them. The crates had obviously been used as crude tables and chairs by whoever had been in there. The door opposite them was closed.

"I think…I think this is where Ansem's apprentices lived before their fall into Darkness." Aqua said as Ven gulped nervously.

"Yeah, I'm getting that feeling." Ven said as they cautiously ventured into the room, continuing to follow the sweeping sound towards the door on the opposite side of the room. When they reached the door, they slowly pulled it open, finding a relatively better lit room due to a large skylight. This room however was noticeably larger than the other. It was styled similarly to Mickey's throne room in Disney Castle but much darker with an unloved feeling. The door leading to the living chambers however was on a side wall leading into the throne room. As they walked inside, they suddenly heard the door behind them slam shut and the lights in the room flicker on, illuminating the room.

"What the-?!" Aqua yelped as she and Ven raised their Keyblades towards the door.

"Welcome, fools." A voice said from nearby. Ven and Aqua spun back around to see N3 sitting on the throne with N6 at her side, sweeping away some dust with a broom.

"We've been expecting you." N3 finished.

"It was you. You were the ones who were making that sound." Aqua said as N3 chuckled.

"Not me directly. That would be my handmaiden's work." N3 said as N6 glanced at them briefly then resumed sweeping.

"Who are you? One of the Neo-Beings?" Ven asked as N3 gave a nod.

"That's correct." N3 said.

"What are you doing here? Where's Ansem the Wise?" Aqua asked.

"Ansem the Wise is not available right now. He's very busy helping us right now." N3 replied as she stood up, her scepter appearing in her hand.

"What are you talking about? Ansem the Wise wouldn't help you!" Aqua exclaimed, praying she was right.

"Ah but it's true. Without him, we wouldn't have direction or focus…more importantly, we wouldn't even be here now were it not for him. He's a critical part of ours and our Master's goals." N3 explained.

"Your master? You mean Xehanort!" Ven yelled but N3 laughed in amusement.

"I may have to consider you for the position of my personal court jester." N3 said as N6 stepped behind the throne, continuing to sweep.

"So who is your master then?" Aqua asked.

"Oh you know him already, actually, but the master would prefer to remain anonymous for the time being." N3 said.

"Then what are you doing with the people you've kidnapped?" Aqua asked.

"Every person's heart holds information. We merely wish to find something within their hearts that will aid us towards our true goal." N3 explained.

"Kingdom Hearts?" Aqua asked cautiously but N3 laughed again.

"Hmm, I hear two contenders for the jester's position." N3 said.

"Then what is it you're after?!" Ven asked, dropping into his fighting stance.

"The same things you both carry in your hands. Our master desires a Keyblade. It is something he has desired for a long time and Ansem will do anything to get them." N3 said as Aqua and Ven's eyes widened.

"Did you just say that Ansem will do anything to get them?" Aqua asked.

"I seem to have said too much. A pity really, because now I have to kill you both." N3 said as she raised her left hand, snapping her fingers. (Battle Music Cue: Deep Drop – Dream Drop Distance) Instantly N6 dropped the broom and leapt to her side, two long lengths of chain dangling from her sleeves. Aqua and Ven's helmets both formed on their heads before they both ran towards the two Neo-Beings who stood ready. N3 quickly raised her scepter towards Aqua, causing it to glow with a bright white light.

"Silence, fool." N3 said as Aqua slid to a halt and thrust her Keyblade forward but nothing happened. She looked at her Keyblade for a moment before swinging it an N3 and suddenly looking around mildly confused, her helmet vanishing, showing her mouth moving but no sound coming from it. She put a hand on her throat in horror.

"What's the matter? Can't use your magic? Oh and what an unexpected plus side. Now I don't have to listen to your irritating voice anymore." N3 said before suddenly having to dodge an airborne N6. N3 turned to see Ven coming straight towards her with his Keyblade. He took a swing at her but when he did, his Keyblade passed right through her.

"Missed me, fool." He heard N3 say before he suddenly got launched across the room from a Neo-Firaga blast, landing in front of N6 who had landed on her feet. Ven quickly leapt to his feet as N6 swung the length of chain on her right arm up into the air and then towards Ven, nearly hitting him as she cracked it like a whip.

"The Mistress has ordered your defeat. You cannot defy the Mistress." N6 said before cracking her chains at Ven again but he dodged, quickly launching a Firaga towards her, nearly hitting her had she not dodged in time. He continued barraging her with Firaga spells until finally his armor and Keyblade took on the fiery red glow of the Firestorm Command Style.

"Now you're in for it!" Ven yelled as he came at N6 who started running away, using her chains as grapplers to swing through the chamber towards where N3 was nimbly evading the silenced Aqua as she attacked with only her Keyblade.

"Mistress! Fire magic!" N6 exclaimed as she flew through the air.

"Ah, so that's your game." N3 said as she pointed her scepter at N6, a red glow appearing around it before a matching red glow appeared around N6 for a moment then disappeared. At that, N6 stopped running, turned towards the pursuing Ven, and went back onto the offensive. Ven didn't quite understand what had happened until he launched a fireball towards N6 from his Keyblade. The fireball impacted harmlessly against her.

"Oh what?! Bar-fire?! Aqua!" Ven shouted as he evaded N6 as she attacked with her chains. Aqua nodded back towards him understandingly, holding her Keyblade in a defensive posture as Ven continued to evade N6's attacks. N3 started to barrage Aqua with cubes of white energy, Neo-Holy.

"Stand still!" N3 commanded but Aqua didn't adhere to the Neo-Being's orders. Finally Ven hurled his Keyblade at N6, causing it to spin and fly around the room, swooping in quickly to try and attack N6, keeping her distracted while Ven quickly turned towards Aqua, clinching a fist then thrusting it towards her, the hand opening with a brief white glow.

"Esuna!" Ven shouted as Aqua briefly glowed with white light.

"Thanks, Ven!" Aqua said before pointing her Keyblade at N3 who raised her scepter towards Aqua in return.

"Little brat!" N3 hissed before Aqua's Keyblade started glowing.

"Same could be said about YOU!" Aqua yelled as she fired off her Rainbow Shower Shot Lock, barraging both N3 and N6 with wave after wave of rainbow colored orbs of magic.

"I! THINK! NOT!" N3 yelled as she leapt towards N6, grabbing her and raising her scepter into the air, creating a Neo-Reflega which withstood the attack. No sooner had the attack ended and the barrier fell, Ven was running in, Keyblade in hand.

"Going UP!" Ven yelled, casting a Zero-Gravity spell, causing the two Neo-Beings to start floating up into the air. He immediately started going after N3 while Aqua turned her attention to N6, the chain wielding handmaiden quickly turning towards the approaching Keyblade Master.

"Mistress!" N6 exclaimed, quickly grappling onto an overhead fixture, and swinging herself around towards N3 as she maintained a "shell" barrier to defend against Ven's attacks.

"GRRR! Can't you do ANYTHING without ME?!" N3 groaned before casting a quick Neo-Aeroga, blowing Ven away but not before he shunted the energy buildup into his Air-Rider Command Style. She then quickly turned towards N6 who continued to evade Aqua as she barraged the Neo-Being with Fire spells, entering into the Firestorm Command Style. She quickly fired a blue bolt of lightning at N6, causing her chains to suddenly start glowing and crackling with electricity.

"EnThunder huh? I can beat that!" Aqua said as she dodged N6's attacks. Aqua's Keyblade then started to glow before it fired off a small blue sphere of magic straight at N6, hitting her head on and causing the electricity in the chains to dissipate to the youth's surprise.

"Your Mistress isn't the only one familiar with magic!" Aqua said as N6 started evading quickly, swinging her chains wildly until finally they caught Aqua by the left foot and wrist. Suddenly Aqua found herself repeatedly slammed hard against the walls of the chamber.

"Aqua!" Ven exclaimed as he, still in his Air-Rider Command Style, and N3 dodged each other's attacks before Ven had an idea.

"I hope this works." Ven said as his left hand started glowing with a cold white-blue aura before he quickly sidestepped one of N3's attacks before grabbing her by the back of the head with his hand.

"What-the-! UNHAND ME AT ONC-!" N3 exclaimed as she was suddenly flash frozen in ice. N6 sensed the attack and spun around towards Ven and N3 just as he released her, letting her fall towards the ground.

"MISTRESS!" N6 exclaimed as she released Aqua, her chains disappearing in small bursts of light, as she dove to catch N3 as she fell from Ven's grasp. Ven, at the same time, rocketed over towards the battered Aqua, catching her before she hit the ground. Aqua's armor had taken most of the damage and she was still conscious while N3 was stuck in her frozen form as N6 caught her. (End Battle Music) N6 glared at Ven and Aqua as they landed on the ground, still prepped for a fight.

"Don't worry Mistress, I'll get you out of there as soon as possible!" N6 said as a portal opened behind her. She quickly turned and ran through the portal as she saw Ven and Aqua coming at her but neither made it in time as the portal closed.

"Drat! They got away!" Ven grumbled as their helmets vanished.

"We'll run into them again soon. I know we will." Aqua said, turning towards him.

"But that was some good thinking, using that same ice move that Xehanort and Vanitas used on you. I'm kinda surprised you would even go that far." Aqua said as Ven sighed heavily.

"When it's that or let someone you care about get the stuffing beaten out of them, it's not a hard decision." Ven replied as Aqua bent over and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you, Ven." She said as they heard footsteps coming from the doorway into the abandoned living quarters. They both turned with their Keyblades summoned just as the door flew open, revealing Donald, Goofy, and Mickey on the other side with their weapons ready.

"Oh phew, Mickey, it's just you guys." Ven said as they all relaxed and lowered their weapons.

"We heard the sound of fighting and tried to get here as fast as we could but all the doors between where we were and here were all locked from the inside!" Mickey explained.

"But then they all opened on their own!" Donald added.

"Are you guys alright?" Goofy asked.

"Yeah, we're fine. We had a run-in with a couple of the Neo-Beings." Ven replied.

"What were they doing here?" Mickey asked, worriedly.

"Not sure, really. Did you get the passageway to Ansem's study cleared?" Aqua asked as the three nodded.

"Yeah but it's been ransacked. Almost everything of his is gone. All his books, notes, even his desk and chair are gone." Mickey said, causing Aqua and Ven to exchange worried looks.

"Show me." Aqua said as they walked out of the chamber.

**…**

"See, just like the King said." Donald said as they walked into Ansem's study and it was exactly like Mickey had said. The entire desk and chair were gone. Every book and every scrap of paper was gone. Even the writing on the wall describing the Door to Darkness had been washed off and the power was out in the entire room, the only source of light was coming from a small sphere of light that Aqua had on the tip of her Keyblade, using it like a torch.

"Why would Ansem take all of his stuff?" Goofy asked, curiously.

"Maybe he moved." Donald suggested.

"But where would he move to?" Goofy asked back.

"Maybe to work in private, hidden away where we couldn't find him…or stop him." Aqua said as Mickey, Donald, and Goofy turned towards her, confused by her statement.

"Whaddaya mean?" Mickey asked as Aqua turned towards them, a grim look on her face.

"When we confronted those two Neo-Beings in the throne room, one of them said that Ansem was working with them. That he was the one responsible for their being here." Aqua said as Ven nodded.

"That-that can't be true! Why would he do something like this?!" Mickey asked.

"I know it's hard to believe. We don't think he's responsible for it either. Either they're lying to try and trip us up or…maybe he really is the one behind all this." Aqua said as Mickey seemed concerned, pondering for a moment before turning to hit two loyal bodyguards.

"Donald, Goofy, I need you to do something very important for me." Mickey said, a look of determination on his face. The two immediately stood at attention.

"Name it your Majesty." They said in unison.

"I need you to go warn the other worlds for me. The Gummy Ship has the worlds listed in the computer." Mickey said, confusing not only Donald and Goofy, but Ven and Aqua too.

"What?" Donald asked.

"I know Ansem, and I know he would never do anything like this. I have to find out what's really going on, but this is a road I have to take alone." Mickey said as he reached into one of his pockets, and pulled out a neatly folded black square of fabric. He quickly flapped the fabric, revealing it to be his old black coat, the one he used while spying on Organization XIII.

"How did he fit that in his pocket?" Ven asked Aqua who shrugged, just as clueless. Mickey turned towards them with a smile as he threw his coat on, zipping it up.

"I just have really good folding skills." Mickey said as Ven and Aqua both chuckled slightly.

"Well I suppose that's as good of an excuse as any I suppose." Aqua laughed.

"But where will you go?" Ven asked.

"I can't tell you. You never know who might be listening in." Mickey said as he pulled his hood up over his head.

"Alright. Good luck, Mickey." Aqua said as Mickey nodded and then turned and ran out the door into the Heartless Manufactory, but when the four rounded the corner after him, he had vanished.

"Wow, he's really good at disappearing and reappearing like that." Ven said as Donald and Goofy both nodded.

"He's a Keyblade Master for a reason, Ven." Aqua said as they headed for the door.

* * *

**End Chapter 14.**

As mentioned in Chapter 10, N7 identified himself as a Dark Knight, as in the reoccurring Final Fantasy Job Class. As you might have noticed, in the recent chapters, all of the Neo-Beings display a specific characteristic of the various job classes, some more than others, so here's a listing of some of their classifications to help explain some of their roles…

N1 - Paladin  
N2 – Warrior  
N3 - White Mage (Note: Yes, the robe she's wearing is a White Mage's robe)  
N4 - Magus  
N5 – Dragoon  
N6 – Freelancer  
N7 - Dark Knight  
N8 – Samurai  
N9 – Thief

N10's classification is being withheld for the time being since his true capabilities haven't been revealed.


	15. Dreams of Destiny

Kairi was standing outside of Shantotto's manor with Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather, as they waited for the other four Keyblade wielders to arrive. They had received confirmation that they were on their way and would be arriving very soon.

"So you actually made Princess Aurora's dress?" Kairi asked as the three fairies nodded.

"Oh yes. It was quite fun…that is until someone insisted that it be made blue." Flora said, eyeing Merryweather who scowled at her.

"Oh no you don't. You're not bringing that up again." Merryweather said, waving her magic wand at the pink fairy.

"Um I think it looks good, no matter the color!" Kairi interjected, stopping the argument before it started.

"These two always get into an argument whenever Aurora's dress is brought up in conversation." Fauna said, earning simultaneous glares from her fellow fairies.

"It's not just Aurora's dress! I seem to remember we all got into a similar argument over Master Sora's clothes a few months ago." Merryweather said, causing Kairi to arch a curious eyebrow.

"Oh so you're the ones who made Sora's magic clothes! I always wondered who it was. I always thought he was just kidding when he said it was made by three fairies." Kairi said as the three nodded.

"Oh yes. We were the ones who gave him a new wardrobe. I'm happy to see he still wears it." Flora said as Kairi shrugged.

"Well he always wears it whenever there's an adventure and I understand why. He turned into a mermaid…or is it merman…anyway he transformed in the water of our home world to win a bet with one of our friends that his clothes were magic. Tidus never has quite learned not to bet against a Keyblade Master." Kairi said as the three fairies looked at her curiously.

"Did I say something wrong?" Kairi asked, worriedly.

"Hmm? Oh no dear. Actually we were just wondering, since you're a Keyblade Apprentice now, shouldn't you dress like one as well?" Flora asked as Kairi looked down at her clothes for a second then back at the fairies.

"Well that's kinda what my friend Serah and I were shooting for when we picked out this wardrobe together." Kairi said.

"Oh, you mean a friend helped you pick this out?" Fauna asked as Kairi nodded.

"Yeah. It took us almost five days to put it together." Kairi replied.

"We won't do anything to mess up all that hard work you and your friend put into picking this out, but maybe we could add a little extra something." Flora said as the three fairies raised their wands which started twinkling with their respective color of magic before they both flicked their wands towards Kairi, causing her clothes to start sparkling for a moment before the sparkling faded away, leaving only a polished silver Mark of Mastery insignia in the center of her chest where her suspenders crossed. The armor piece on her shoulder also vanished, reappearing lower down on her arm, between her shoulder and elbow like Aqua's. The piece was a dark pink and black metal armband.

"Um, no offence but I don't really see any difference except for the Mark of Mastery badge." Kairi said, not noticing the armor piece.

"That's the idea." Fauna said with a smile.

"We enchanted your clothes with the same spell we put on Sora's so that you'll be able to blend in more easily in whatever world you go to." Fauna explained.

"Plus we added the badge just because every Keyblade Apprentice and Master we've known, save for maybe one or two, has had one." Merryweather said as Kairi smiled happily at them and bowed humbly.

"Oh thank you so much! I love it!" Kairi said as a bright flash of light appeared behind her, depositing Aqua, Ven, Terra, and Riku behind her.

"Sorry we're late." Aqua said as they approached.

"You're not late. There wasn't a schedule to keep." Flora said.

"Well we still wanted to get here as soon as possible." Terra replied.

"Yeah, especially after what we've learned." Ven added.

"Especially after." Riku mumbled distantly, as they started to enter the manor.

"Hey, where's Sora?" Aqua asked, looking around curiously.

"Master Sora's still drying off from a little…misadventure with some brutes earlier." Flora said, startling the other four.

"Wait, what brutes? More Neo-Beings?" Terra asked.

"Yeah. A woman with a staff and a boy in dragon armor with a spear. Professor Shantotto beat them but good and kicked them out of the world." Kairi said as Aqua, Terra, and Ven looked at each other knowingly as they started to enter the manor.

"You don't have to tell us twice. She has some scary power." Ven said as Riku arched a curious eyebrow towards Flora.

"Wait, you said Sora was drying off. What do you mean by-…" Riku said before they saw through the open back door, Sora's clothes hanging up on a clothesline in the manor's backyard. Sora himself was seated in the parlor, wearing a familiar get-up.

"Wow, rockin' your old rags huh Sora?" Riku chuckled as he saw Sora in the same clothes he wore over a year ago on his first adventure. The clothes were obviously too small for him as a simple glance could tell.

"Shut up." Sora replied with a roll of the eyes.

"Well you do have the legs to pull it off." Aqua said with a cheeky smile, causing Ven and Terra to quickly hold their sides as they tried to keep from laughing. Kairi had to bite her lip to stop herself, but Riku just let the laughter burst forth.

"Ha-ha-ha, it is to laugh." Sora remarked in minor annoyance, rolling his eyes again as Genie burst out of his Lamp.

"Oh goodness me, what are we going to do with this?!" Genie asked effeminately, dressed as a tailor while taking Sora's measurements. Meanwhile Shantotto took a sip of tea before clearing her throat.

"If that is enough of the mocking, let us join together and start talking." Shantotto said, instantly deflating Terra and Ven as they all took their seats.

"So why did you call us all here?" Aqua asked as Genie snapped his fingers, putting a large red robe around Sora for the time being.

"Is it about the Neo-Beings?" Terra asked but the Fairy Godmother shook her head.

"No dearies. We gathered here because of a singular occurrence that took place three nights ago." Fairy Godmother said.

"It might sound like an odd reason to call a meeting to the six of you, but you see, three nights ago, we all had strange dreams." Merlin said, causing Sora to arch a curious eyebrow.

"Dreams?" he asked. It sounded eerily familiar.

"Yes. Dreams." Flora replied.

"Now, normally we wouldn't make such a fuss over a dream, only this was just so vivid and so real, that we couldn't easily ignore it. Even more interesting is that we all had similar dreams on the exact same night." Fauna added.

"And even more concerning is that we had it the same night that the first abductions took place." Merryweather added as Aqua and Terra both looked towards Sora curiously.

"Sora, didn't you have a strange dream three nights ago too?" Aqua asked.

"Yeah you spent most of the day trying to figure out this strange list of titles and an anagram of Kingdom Hearts because of it." Terra asked as Sora nodded while pulling a piece of paper from his pocket.

"Yeah I did, but I don't remember much of it save for this." Sora said as he handed Merlin the paper. It was as Terra described, a strange list of titles which read…

1 - The Wandering Master – Aqua  
2 - The Fragmented Heart – Ven  
3 - The Lingering Sentiment – Terra  
4 - The Key of Destiny – Roxas  
5 - The Replica – Xion  
6 - The Nobody – Axel  
7 - The Emptiness - ?  
8 - The Forgotten Master – ?  
9 - The Apprentice - ?  
10 - The Lost King - ?  
11 - The Witch – Namine?  
12 - The Assassin - ?  
13 - The Hero - ?

"Hmm, this looks familiar." Merlin said, passing the paper to Rafiki who nodded in agreement.

"It does?" Riku asked, curiously.

"We don't remember much of our dreams save for this very list of titles here, but we believe we have determined some of its meaning." Rafiki said, passing the list to the three fairies.

"What does it mean then?" Sora asked.

"It means that something is going to happen in the future that will decide the fate of the worlds, both near and far away." Fairy Godmother said as the six Keyblade wielders looked at each other worriedly.

"Something? Like what?" Terra asked.

"What it is or what it will be is hidden from us. It could be as small as a flower or it could be as great as a mountain." Rafiki replied.

"What we do know is that the balance between Light and Darkness are starting to level out. Light is beginning to return to the worlds." Fairy Godmother explained.

"And where do these Neo-Beings come in?" Aqua asked.

"Only a symptom of the danger, not the cause. The true Mastermind will give you pause." Shantotto said as Aqua and Ven exchanged looks.

"We…think we may know who the leader of the Neo-Beings is." Aqua said hesitantly.

"We do?" Riku asked as everyone looked to Aqua curiously.

"We think it might be Ansem the Wise." Aqua said, startling the others.

"Ansem the Wise?!" Sora asked in shock. Riku was the only one who seemed contemplative by the news instead of shocked.

"It's only a possibility. One of the Neo-Beings might have mentioned that Ansem was involved with them." Ven said.

"This discussion can be had at a different time, since we have other matters that are prime." Shantotto said as the others nodded.

"Sora, would you join me for a moment, lad?" Merlin asked as he stood up, taking the list of titles with him. Sora nodded silently and followed after him out the door. Terra then found a certain Mandrill poking him in the shoulder with his staff.

"There are some things that we need to talk about. Now you follow ol' Rafiki, he knows the way." Rafiki said as he started out the door. Terra shrugged helplessly and started following Rafiki out the door.

"Is that everyone?" Ven asked before Aqua turned towards Riku.

"I think Riku and I have something to discuss." Aqua said, catching his attention?

"I'm sorry, say what?" Riku asked. He had been engrossed in thought and hadn't been paying attention.

"We need to talk." Aqua said with a serious expression, motioning towards the door. The two walked out in silence, leaving Ven, Kairi, Shantotto, the three fairies, Genie, and the Fairy Godmother as the only ones still in the room.

"Ven, would you like to be my sparring partner for a while?" Kairi asked as Ven nodded.

"Good idea. We could both use the practice…Not that you need practice-I-mean-I-uh." Ven stammered as Kairi chuckled.

"No, I do need practice. Why else would I have asked you?" Kairi asked.

"Good point."

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

Hayner, Pence, and Olette, walked up to the front door to one of the houses in Twilight Town's Sunset Terrace residential district. The house was small as they go but still large enough for one person to live in comfortably.

"Do you think he's home?" Olette asked.

"I'm just wondering if he's still alive anymore. We haven't seen him in days." Pence said as Hayner scoffed.

"Axel's probably just sleeping in like he always does. Come on." Hayner said as he started knocking on the door.

"Come on, Axel! We know you're in there!" Hayner yelled at the door.

"Yeah! We just want to make sure you're okay!" Olette said before they saw something appear in the window near the door. They stepped over towards the window to see a note taped to it while seeing a certain spiky haired ex-Nobody trying to fall asleep on the couch. The note read simply.

"_Still alive. 2 sleepy. Need sleep. 2 much work. – Axel. P.S. Got it memorized?"_

"Okay, so maybe we'll try him again later?" Pence said as Hayner grinned.

"Or we can just start beating on the door until he wakes up." Hayner suggested.

"Not a good idea. Remember Axel does have those freaky powers." Pence said.

"Guys, let's just let him sleep." Olette said.

"Nah." Hayner said as he reared back his arm to knock again but they saw another note taped to the window.

"_Windows not soundproof. Knock & die. – Axel."_

"I think he means it Hayner." Pence said as Hayner sighed in exasperation.

"Alright, fine. We'll leave you-…oh crap." Hayner said, slumping over in frustration. Pence and Olette turned and saw the source of his frustration approaching.

"Well-well-well. What are you three losers doing?" Seifer asked as he and his posse of Fuu and Rai approached.

"Nothing that concerns you, Seifer." Hayner replied.

"Uh huh. So why are you all hanging around this door? I know where the three of you live and this isn't your house. So what are you doing? Planning on breaking in? Because if you are I'll have to remind you why we're the Disciplinary Committee." Seifer said as Hayner groaned. Olette however noticed something odd. It was a hooded figure in a coat exactly like Axel's, standing atop the train station.

"Hey, look at that." Olette said as Hayner and Seifer bickered. Axel could be seen tiredly glancing out the window towards the arguing teenagers.

"Is that Axel?" Pence asked, seeing the same figure Olette did. Rai was standing around looking tough but Fuu noticed Pence and Olette's curious staring and followed their gaze towards the figure.

"Intruder?" She asked.

"Not sure, Fuu." Pence said as Fuu walked past them and looked in the window where a tired Axel was sitting up on the couch, grumbling too softly for them to hear over Hayner and Seifer's arguing. Fuu then looked back towards the figure. The figure noticed their staring and gave a two fingered salute towards them.

"Intruder!" Fuu said, knocking on Axel's door which quickly opened, revealing a very annoyed Axel, his eyes bloodshot while virtually flaming and twitching.

"WHAT?!" Axel yelled, silencing Hayner and causing Seifer to groan. His coat was open, revealing a red T-shirt and black jeans underneath.

"Oh great! So this is where you live!" Seifer grumbled as he and Rai dropped back.

"Yeah this is where I live! This is also where I'm trying to get some sleep!" Axel yelled as Olette and Pence leapt in between him and Seifer.

"Axel!" Pence exclaimed.

"What is it guys?! I've been working three consecutive graveyard shifts and I'm this close to getting my days and nights reversed unless I don't catch some Z's and soon. So please just let me-…" Axel pleaded before Fuu grabbed him by the hair and chin and pointed him towards the figure on top of the station. Axel glared for a moment before standing upright, quickly rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He stared at the figure for a moment before the figure threw up a victory sign.

"Axel, do you know that guy?" Hayner asked as Axel's expression turned dark and serious, calmly zipping his coat together.

"Guys, listen very carefully and remain as calm as possible. Get to the tunnels and get to the train station. There should be a purple train. Get on that train and do not get off until you see a tower in the middle of a floating island. Seifer that goes for you too. Got it memorized?" Axel asked as he summoned his chakrams.

"Yeah right. Like I'm going to listen to you!" Seifer scoffed as he turned to walk away but came face to face with a tall figure made of a brown crystalline substance. The figure reached for him but was suddenly smashed into pieces by an airborne chakram. (Ambiance Cue: The Key of Darkness – BBS)

"Okay that plan's out!" Axel said as Manikins started portaling in all around them.

"Axel, what are these things?!" Hayner asked as Axel quickly hurled his chakrams in different directions, smashing through Manikins with each throw.

"Augh why does it have to be now?!" Axel groaned as the Manikins started getting closer, one of them grabbing Rai.

"Hey! That's not cool ya know?!" Rai yelled before the Manikin grabbing him was smashed into pieces by a Firaga from Axel.

"Having fun, yet?" the hooded figure asked with a laugh as he landed on a nearby roof.

"Come 'ere, I'll show you how much fun I'm having!" Axel said with a grin before throwing the chakrams towards him, but they both suddenly stopped in midair.

"Oh come on now, did you really think I wasn't prepared for that?" the figure asked as Axel snarled and recalled his chakrams. He would've attacked again but he suddenly heard Hayner, Pence, and Olette calling for help.

"Axel!" Hayner exclaimed as N1 pulled him back by the shoulder and pressed his hand to Hayner's forehead causing the teen to fall unconscious instantly as the Manikins approached to pick him up. At the exact same time, the Manikins were carting off the unconscious Seifer, Fuu, Rai, and Pence, leaving Olette and Axel as the only ones they hadn't captured.

"So what'cha gonna do now? Try and save your friends or save yourself?" the figure asked as Axel snarled up at him.

"I'm gonna save the one I know I still can!" Axel said angrily before grabbing Olette, and holding her close before they both disappeared in a Corridor of Darkness. The figure watched the Corridor disappear as N10 appeared next to him on the roof.

"Shall we pursue him?" N10 asked.

"Nah. He's not going far." The figure said as N1 stormed up towards him on the ground below.

"You mean we're just going to let him get away?" N1 asked.

"For now, yes." The figure replied simply.

"Why? Who was he?! He's not even supposed to be here!" N1 yelled.

"It's all according to plan. That there was Axel, the former number eight of Organization XIII. He's good buddies with a certain Keyblade Master. A certain Keyblade Master that I know you've been dying to a rematch with. Do ya get where I'm goin' with this?" the figure asked as N1 paused in thought for a moment before a grin appeared on what little bit of his face was visible.

"Time to show them who they're dealing with." N1 said as he walked away, intending to continue the abduction of Twilight Town.

* * *

**End Chapter 15.**

Is Ansem really the mastermind behind the Neo-Beings? Who is the mysterious hooded figure? Is he in league with Ansem? What are the Neo-Beings hiding under those hoods? Find out in the chapters to come.

A/N: As the chapter title and the list indicates, this chapter ties into the story prior to this one, Dreams of Destiny. That list is going to be reoccuring throughout the rest of the RKH saga so don't expect to have more than one or two blanks filled in by the end of this story. Groundwork for a sequel? You sure betcha.


	16. Discussions & Wishes

It was late evening in Magician's Bayou. Aqua and Riku had followed the path up the hill away from Shantotto's manor, the same path Sora and Kairi had taken earlier on their ill-fated date. Aqua then stopped on the other side of the hill, so that the manor was just out of sight. Riku took the hint and stopped behind her.

"Riku…I suppose you know why we're out here." Aqua said as Riku crossed his arms over his chest.

"Not really, no." Riku replied as Aqua turned towards him with a serious look on her face.

"It's about Terra. I know you've been training him." Aqua said as Riku finally understood her motive for bringing them out there.

"And…" Riku said, expecting her to continue, not sure whether she was angry or not.

"You're not in trouble, Riku. Sora and I both know that you've been training him, but not as a Keyblade Master. You've been training him to master something else, something dangerous." Aqua said as Riku nodded understandingly.

"His Darkness." Riku said as Aqua nodded.

"Exactly. But Sora and I…we don't know if he's made any progress. I mean we can't tell like you can. So I'm basically being nosy and asking how he's doing." Aqua said as Riku smiled slightly.

"He's come a long way since three months ago. He's still got a ways to go, but I believe the end might be in sight." Riku said.

"Are you sure? If there's anything you need from me or Sora, just ask." Aqua said but Riku shook his head.

"He's already made his first major step towards accepting his Darkness. While we were at the Keyblade Graveyard, I told him to find Xehanort's old Keyblade. Well he found it, and he carries it with him." Riku explained.

"What purpose would that serve?" Aqua asked, curiously.

"As long as he carries it, he's acknowledging that he was Xehanort. When he wields it, he's wielding it by his own volition, not someone else's. And that in itself will empower him." Riku explained.

"I see. What's the next step then?" Aqua asked.

"The next will be the hardest and we may need you and the others for it, and since Kairi can seem to channel her, we may need Namine as well. The next will be having him recall his memories of Xehanort, to channel his power without succumbing to Darkness." Riku explained, concerning Aqua.

"Isn't that dangerous?" Aqua asked as Riku raised his left hand, causing small flicker of dark fire to rise from his hand.

"I wouldn't ask him to do something I haven't done myself. He'll have it a lot easier though. He'll have his friends by his side when he does it." Riku said as Aqua nodded.

"That's true. Just tell us when and we'll be ready." Aqua said.

"There's something else. He's also going to have it easier, and not just because his friends are around him, but because there is someone within, helping him from the inside. I think you know who I'm talking about." Riku said as Aqua summoned her Keyblade, still using Mark of Mastery, running her hand along the blade with a smile.

"Master Eraqus." She said as Riku nodded but his expression then turned dark.

"There's…one more thing." Riku said as Aqua arched a curious eyebrow.

"What?"

"When we were at the Keyblade Graveyard, we encountered a couple of Neo-Beings. The one I fought identified himself as a Dark Knight. I didn't want to say this in front of everyone, but I saw his face." Riku said as a look of dire seriousness swept his face.

"Aqua…his face…he looked exactly like-…"

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

"This isn't funny anymore!" Terra yelled as he chased Rafiki through the swampy woodlands of the Bayou. Rafiki merely laughed as he leapt from tree-to-tree.

"Asante sana, squash banana, we we nugu, mi mi apana!" Rafiki chanted and laughed as he raced through the trees. (A/N: It's Swahili for "Thank you very much, squash banana, you are a baboon, and I am not." Shout out to the Lion King Wiki for the translation). Finally Rafiki disappeared into a field of tall grass. Terra groaned with a snarl and continued chasing after him until suddenly…

"Stop!" Rafiki commanded, holding his hand up, motioning to stop as Terra slid to a halt.

"Alright what gives? Why did you drag me out here? And who are you anyway?" Terra asked.

"The question is who, are you?" Rafiki asked, leaning in close to look Terra in the eyes.

"I'm Terra, Apprentice to Keyblade Master Er…-I-mean Aqua, I-mean-(sigh)…I don't know anymore." Terra said, looking away slightly.

"Well I know who it is. Come here, it's a secret…" Rafiki said as he pulled Terra in close and started whispering…

"Asante sana, squash banana, we we nugu-." "Oh for the love of-! Would you cut that out?!" Terra groaned in frustration.

"Can't cut it out, grow right back!" Rafiki laughed.

"I think you're a bit confused." Terra grumbled, turning to leave only to find Rafiki right in front of him, pressing his finger against his nose.

"Wrong! I'm not the one who's confused, you don't even know who your Master is." Rafiki said as Terra crossed his arms over his chest, skeptically.

"Oh and I suppose you know." Terra asked sarcastically.

"Sure do. You're Eraqus's boy." Rafiki said, startling Terra.

"Wait-wait-wait, you knew Master Eraqus?" Terra asked, as he watched Rafiki sit down atop a small rock nearby, sitting in a meditation pose.

"Correction, I know your Master." Rafiki replied as Terra sighed heavily.

"I hate to tell you this then, but he's been dead for over a decade." Terra said before Rafiki laughed and leapt off the rock.

"Nope! Wrong again! He's alive! And you know exactly what I mean!" Rafiki said with a grin as Terra's eyes widened in shock.

"How do you know that?" Terra asked as Rafiki smiled.

"Because Eraqus himself told me." Rafiki said, confusing Terra.

"But…how? When?" He asked, desperate to know how Eraqus could have possibly communicated with someone. Rafiki smiled and motioned for him to come closer. Terra did as directed, approaching as Rafiki pulled back some tall grass, motioning towards something that seemed to be shimmering behind it.

"Look down there." Rafiki whispered. Terra slowly and cautiously approached, passing through the grass and onto a tiny peninsula made of rock overlooking a pool of water that gently lapped against the edges of the pool. Terra carefully knelt down and looked over the edge, seeing his reflection in the still water. He then sighed and shook his head.

"That's my reflection." Terra said with a scowl.

"No, look harder." Rafiki said, pointing at the water. Terra chose to humor him and got down on his chest, peering over the edge to see his reflection again. But then the water started to ripple and change, forming into Master Eraqus's face, smiling at him.

"Master." He said in a sad whisper. He then noticed something else appearing in the water, it was a figure with its back turned towards Terra, hunched over slightly but with a familiar bald head and piercing yellow eyes, causing Terra to gasp in horror as he saw Xehanort's visage turn towards him slightly. He then saw Eraqus glance towards Xehanort. Xehanort's visage suddenly vanished in a ripple in the water that emanated from Eraqus but despite the ripple, Eraqus remained.

"You see, despite the Darkness within your heart, he will protect you, but he can only do so much. You have to help him. Speak with him, and he will show you the way." Rafiki said as Eraqus's image faded away, leaving Terra's reflection behind.

"But…I don't know how. How do you speak with him?" Terra asked as he climbed to his feet. Rafiki's expression turned dark at this question.

"That is something you will have to learn from the one whom you fear. He will try to keep you from speaking to your master, but you cannot let him stop you. The more you learn from your living Master, the closer you will get." Rafiki said as Terra glanced back towards town.

"Riku. He's my living Master." He said as Rafiki gave a nod.

"Yes, he is." Rafiki replied.

"But…how can I face Xehanort again? I feel like I've been trying to avoid him for so long." Terra said before he was suddenly smacked hard on the head by Rafiki with his staff.

"OW! Hey, what was that for?!" Terra asked as he rubbed his head.

"It doesn't matter! It's in the past!" Rafiki said with a grin.

"Yeah but it still hurts." Terra said as Rafiki gently patted him on the back.

"Oh yes the past can hurt. But the way I see it, you can either run from it…or you can learn from it." Rafiki said as Terra looked thoughtful but instinctively raised his armored left arm up in time to block another attack from Rafiki.

"AH! You see!" Rafiki exclaimed delightedly.

"Learn from it huh?" Terra asked, ignoring him slightly, recalling the moment when he used Xemnas's guard wall power in his battle with N2 in the Keyblade Graveyard.

"So what are you going to do?" Rafiki asked as Terra smirked.

"Well first I'm gonna take your stick!" Terra said, snatching the stick and hurling it like a javelin away towards the water, Rafiki quickly running to catch it.

"No-no-no-no-no! Not the stick! Hey! Where're you going?!" Rafiki yelled as he turned and saw Terra running back towards town as fast as he could.

"To face my Darkness head on!" Terra yelled back.

"Good! Go on! Get out of here!" Rafiki yelled before laughing, whooping, and hollering in excitement and victory.

* * *

**Later…**

Aqua, Riku, Ven, Kairi, and the freshly returned Terra arrived back at Shantotto's manor just as Sora and Merlin finished their discussion.

"Thank you, Merlin. You've given me a lot to think about." Sora said as Merlin nodded.

"Oh any time my boy. Now if you'll excuse me, there's a certain psycho gremlin that needs a sound thrashing!" Merlin said as he started to storm back into Shantotto's manor, passing the others as they walked out into the backyard.

"So what did you guys talk about, Sora?" Aqua asked.

"I'll tell you guys later. So I guess we should be going now huh?" Sora asked as Riku cleared his throat.

"Uh, one small problem with that, Sora." Riku said, motioning to Sora's still drying clothes on the line. Sora then groaned and face-palmed.

"Oh yeah…that." He mumbled.

"So what do we do? Fire magic?" Ven asked as Sora's eye nearly popped out of their sockets.

"No, don't do that!" Sora begged as Riku scratched his head.

"Then what do you suggest? We just wish it dry?" Riku asked sarcastically.

"Did someone say WISH?!" a voice exclaimed before Genie magically appeared in a burst of smoke.

"Whoa! Who is this guy?!" Ven yelped as Genie took a deep breath and was about to start explaining when Sora stepped forward.

"This is Genie, he helped me out on my adventures. He's a good friend of mine." Sora said as Genie nodded.

"So what is he?" Ven asked as Genie suddenly turned into a bright blue-faced version of Shantotto.

"Genie's my name and wish granting's my game! My race as you've asked, is also Genie and for your wishes, Sora you, may now ask." Genie said, causing Sora to pause.

"Wait, say what?" Sora asked, curiously as Genie reverted to normal but was interrupted before he could say anything.

"Okay so we know his race, but what does a Genie do?" Ven asked as Genie glanced at Sora who shrugged with a grin and a nod. Genie immediately snapped his fingers, causing music to start playing by magic. (Music Cue: Friend Like Me – Disney's Aladdin)

"I don't think you've quite realized what you've got here! So why don't you sit back and ruminate, whilst I illuminate the possibilities!" Genie said before multiplying into forty copies of himself as he sang…

"_Well Ali Baba had them forty thieves,  
Scheherezad-ie had a thousand tales.  
Masters you in luck 'cause up your sleeves,  
you got a brand of magic never fails!"_

Genie then appeared rubbing Terra's shoulders like a coach in a boxing ring as he sang…

_"You got some power in your corner now,_  
_some heavy ammunition in your camp!"_

He then appeared inside his lamp floating over Kairi's hand as he forced her to rub the lamp, singing…

"_You got some punch, pizzazz, yahoo and how,  
See all you gotta do is rub that lamp,  
and I'll say…"_

He then appeared bowing to Sora respectfully with a pencil and notepad, singing…

"_Master Sora, sir!  
What will your pleasure be?"_

Genie then transformed into a French Waiter as he sang…

"_Let me take your order,  
jot it down,  
You ain't never had a friend like me!  
Life is your restaurant,  
and I'm your maitre d'!"_

Genie then appeared standing next to Aqua his hand behind his ear as if listening in closely as he sang…

"_C'mon whisper what it is you want,  
You ain't never had a friend like me."_

Genie then appeared with Riku sitting in a throne with a couple of fan girls, NOT of the fanfiction variety, fanning him as Genie sang…

_"Yes sir, we pride ourselves on service,_  
_You're the boss,_  
_the king, the shah!"_

Genie then appeared sitting on the back of the throne behind Riku as he snapped his fingers causing a large pile of baklava to appear nearby…

"_Say what you wish,  
It's yours! True dish!  
How about a little more Baklava?"_

Then two large columns marked A & B appeared, Genie singing as he motioned towards them…

_"Have some of column A_  
_Try all of column B!"_

He then appeared with a pair of shades on looking like the Fonz as he sang…

_"I'm in the mood to help you dudes!_  
_You ain't never had a friend like me!_  
_Can your friends do this?"_

Genie asked as he snapped his fingers, splitting himself in two down the center.

_"Can your friends do that?"_

He asked as he transformed into a giant elephant.

_"Can your friends pull this__, out their little ha-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-at?"_

He asked as he pulled out of a small top hat, a red haired man with Sora's crown necklace around his neck holding the Ultima Weapon Keyblade and a blue haired woman with the Diamond Dust Keyblade, both grinning and waving at the readers before disappearing back into the hat as Genie sang…

_"Can your friends go, poof?"_

In a sudden flash of light Aqua's haori disappeared and reappeared in her hands, revealing that she was wearing a backless variation of her top underneath, causing Aqua to blush in mild embarrassment. Ven, Terra, and Riku's noses immediately started bleeding as Genie sang…

"_Well, lookie here!  
Can your friends go, Abracadabra, let 'er rip,  
And then make the sucker disappear?"_

With a snap of the fingers, Aqua's haori was back around her as Genie appeared on the still bug-eyed and slack jawed Ven's shoulder, singing…

_"So don't just sit there slack jawed, buggy eyed,_  
_I'm here to answer all your midday prayers!"_

Genie then appeared next to Terra handing him the Genie character card from Chain of Memories, singing…

_"You got me bona fide, certified,_  
_You got a genie for your chare d'affaires!"_

Genie then appeared with his arm around Kairi as he sang…

_"I got the powers to help you out_  
_So what'cha wish? I really wanna know!"_

He then reached into one of the pockets on Sora's drying clothes, pulling out a rolled up sheet of paper that unrolled into an inordinately long list as he sang…

_"You got a list that's three miles long, no doubt,_  
_Well, all you gotta do is rub like so!"_

He then appeared in front of Sora on one knee with a hat and cane singing…

_"Master Sora, sir, have a wish or two or three!_  
_I'm on the job!"_

He then appeared next to the still stunned Ven, shutting his mouth for him…

"_You big nabob."_

He then started zapping countless things into existence, including the red-haired man and blue-haired woman from earlier who were shaking Sora and Kairi's hands excitedly, as Genie sang…

"_You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend,  
You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend,  
You ain't never…had a…friend like me-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e!"_

Then with a snap of the fingers, everything he had conjured started swirling down in to the lamp as Genie sang…

"_You ain't never had a friend like me, hah!"_

(End Music) Genie then appeared as normal, with a grin and a flashing sign that read "Applause."

"So what'll it be, Sora?" Genie asked.

"Wait, Sora gets wishes but we don't?" Terra asked but Sora scoffed.

"No, Genie's free. Meaning he can't grant wishes." Sora said as Genie shrugged.

"Actually I can, but just not the really big wishes." Genie said.

"What do you mean?" Terra asked curiously.

"Well…" Genie said as he appeared in a miniaturized form on Terra's shoulder, "Once a Genie is freed, their powers go from-…"

Suddenly Genie appeared as a massive and muscular being holding giant atom molecules in his hands,

"-Phenomenal cosmic powers-" Genie said with a booming voice before appearing as normal before them.

"-to nearly-Phenomenal Cosmic Powers." Genie said with a helpless shrug.

"Oh." Terra said as Genie grinned.

"Wait, I was never your master though. You don't owe me any wishes." Sora said as Genie put his arm around him.

"Think of it as my way of saying thanks for letting me join you on your adventures. I never thought it was fair for Al to get all those wishes when you were a big help to him." Genie said as Sora thought for a moment.

"Then I wish for my friends to have my wishes instead." Sora said as Genie seemed a bit hesitant.

"One problem-o with that idea Sora. Ya see pal, you can't wish for your friends to have all your wishes. You can give away the three you get. Even free Genies are bound by that rule. But you can't give all of them your wishes." Genie said apologetically as Sora looked to his friends.

"I don't need anything." Aqua said with a smile.

"I would wish to be a Keyblade Master, but I don't want to. That wouldn't be fair." Ven said as Terra thought for a moment.

"Can you bring people back from the dead?" Terra asked. Genie shook his head.

"Uh, perhaps I should explain the provisos, the quid-pro-quo. A rule number one, I can't kill anybody." Genie said as he ran a finger across his throat, cutting his head clean off and into his hand.

"So don't ask." He added before reattaching his head.

"A rule number two! I can't make anybody fall in love, with anybody else." Genie said as Sora and Kairi, and Aqua and Ven exchanged glances.

"I think those four are covered on that front." Riku said as Terra nodded.

"Yeah, that's Riku's job." Terra said as Riku rolled his eyes.

"Shut up." He mumbled as Genie suddenly fell flat on his back, stiff as a board.

"A rule number three!" Genie said as he suddenly turned into a Genie-Zombie, sitting upright "I can't bring people back from the dead. It's not a pretty picture, I-don't-like-doing-that!"

And in a flash, Genie was suddenly back to his normal self.

"Other than that, you've got it." Genie said with a bow.

"Then…I don't need any wishes. And it's probably for the best anyway." Terra said, reflecting on his and Rafiki's conversation.

"Then that means you two get my wishes." Sora said, pointing to Riku and Kairi.

"I can't think of anything." Kairi said as Riku looked at Kairi and Sora's clothes for a moment before snapping his fingers.

"I know what I want and it's really simple. Genie, I wish to have my clothes more resemble those of a Keyblade Apprentice." Riku said as Genie grinned.

"One costume change coming right UP!" Genie exclaimed as he zapped Riku with a bolt of pink magic, causing a burst of blue and pink smoke to appear, around Riku. Once the smoke dissipated, it revealed that Riku's clothes, and even his hair, had changed as per his wish. His hair was cut substantially shorter, resembling his haircut as a child. He wore a shirt resembling the one he wore on his first adventure (KH1) but without the suspenders crossed in an X on the front and with a black high collar. Reminiscent of his clothes as a child, he wore baggy blue denim jeans, black wristbands and sneakers. On the back of his jacket was the Mark of Mastery insignia. His armor piece had also changed slightly, going from a white, yellow, and black to a simple white and black color similar in style as Kairi's. (A/N: It's his Dream Drop Distance form). Genie proceeded to zap a mirror into existence allowing Riku to look himself in the mirror.

"Oh it's you, doll." Genie said as a raspy voiced female tailor in a business suit.

"I like it." Riku said with a smirk towards himself in the mirror.

"Ladies and gentlemen I give you narcissus." Terra mumbled to Aqua who giggled slightly.

"And now what about you Master?" Genie asked as Sora looked at his clothes on the line with a slightly saddened look.

"I think…maybe it's time I got a new wardrobe too. I'm a Keyblade Master, so maybe I should look like one too." Sora said as Riku arched a curious eyebrow.

"What and give up your magic wardrobe?" Riku asked, curiously before Genie pulled a card from Riku's back pocket, handing it to him. Riku looked at the card which read _"This Genie-of-the-Lamp design is guaranteed to be magic…yes exactly like Sora's."_

"These were my clothes when I was an Apprentice. I think it's only fitting that I change that look now that I'm a Master." Sora said before turning to Genie.

"Genie, I wish for the wardrobe of a Keyblade Master." Sora said as Genie's wound up his hand like a baseball pitcher.

"Magic UP!" Genie exclaimed, zapping Sora, causing the blue and pink clouds to appear again before dissipating, revealing Sora's new look. His new outfit consisted of large yellow shoes, a silver and black over jacket with red and white trim, a black vest with black suspenders in an X on the front, red pants and a pair of black with yellow gloves along with his signature crown necklace and crown chain. His shoulder guard was also different, now a black, dark blue, and gold design. (A/N: Imagine his Dream Drop Distance outfit but with his KH2 Head and the new shoulder guard)

"So whaddaya think?" Sora asked, turning towards his friends who all nodded in approval.

"It looks good." Aqua said.

"Like a Master." Ven added.

"But what are you going to do with your old clothes?" Terra asked, looking at Sora's old attire still on the line nearby.

"Allow me! One express package to the Destiny Islands, a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-and-…" Genie said before snapping his fingers, causing the clothes to vanish off the line, "…shipped."

"Hey, hold on, what's with my shoulder guard?" Riku asked, tapping the armor piece, causing a brand new set of armor to form over him. It was black with bluish-white highlights and small dragon wings resembling his Keyblade on the knee and elbow guards. His helmet was still similarly designed like Terra's only the two pointed "ears" were swept backwards and were like his Keyblade also. On his back was a white cape with black lining

Sora noticed his armor piece had changed too and tapped his. Like Riku's, his armor was brand new as well. It was black and gold with dark blue patches on the arms and legs. The gold parts carried his crown motif, complete with a large golden version of his crown necklace on his chest and knee guards, and a royal blue cape on his back. His helmet still resembled Ven's only with the color changes and another one of the gold crowns engraved on the top of it near the front.

"Whoa, I don't remember new armor being part of the deal." Sora said as Genie shrugged.

"If you'd like I can return the armor to the way it was and leave the new clothes. No charge." Genie said but Sora and Riku quickly shook their heads.

"No way! This is awesome!" Riku exclaimed as Kairi glanced at her armor piece curiously.

"Yeah what he said!" Sora added before Kairi yelped in surprise. They all turned and saw that even Kairi had new armor. Hers was largely black, crimson, and pink, and while Sora had his crown motif and Riku his dragon, hers was a heart motif with a heart outlined in pink on her chest in the crux of a crimson breastplate. Instead of a cape, she had two strips of crimson cloth at the sides of her hips similar to the two strips of blue cloth Aqua wore. Her helmet resembled Aqua's but with the crimson, pink, and black and with a heart insignia matching the one on her chest perfectly following the pointed edge of the helmet. (See the A/N at the end of the chapter)

"Wow, how did that happen?" Sora asked as Kairi blushed slightly.

"I might have asked Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather to enchant my clothes with the same magic they put on yours. I didn't ask for the armor though but I love it just the same." Kairi said as Aqua nodded.

"It's certainly you, Kairi." Aqua said before all six of them suddenly felt a strange feeling in their hearts but they knew what it meant.

"Whoa! Someone's using a D-Link!" Ven yelped as they suddenly heard Master Yen Sid's voice booming in their mind.

"_Return to Twilight Town immediately! Something terrible has happened!"_

"Vanitas! I knew he'd get busy reeking chaos eventually!" Terra hissed angrily, earning a scowl from Kairi and Sora.

"How do you know it's Vanitas? What makes you automatically assume it's him?!" Kairi asked as Aqua and Riku groaned inwardly, the three's armor vanishing back into their armor pieces.

"To avoid the inevitable argument, why don't we just go straight to Twilight Town and find out for ourselves?" Aqua asked as Kairi nodded.

"Right. Genie!" Kairi said as Genie saluted.

"Present!"

"I wish for us to be sent to Master Yen Sid's tower immediately!" Kairi said as Genie nodded and twirled his hands as a shining blue ring of magic appeared around the six.

"In-case of emergency the exits are here-here-here-here-here-here-here-here-anywhere! So keep your hands and arms inside the magic ring, you-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u're OUTTA HERE!" Genie said before zapping all six of them, causing them to suddenly vanish in a bright flash of light.

* * *

**End Chapter 16.**

The song above was a lightly modified version of "Friend Like Me" from Disney's Aladdin. I do not own either one.

Sora, Riku, and Kairi's armor are based on an image I found on Deviant Art called "Keyblade Masters: the Next Generation" by the artist ProcerDeCrepusculum (I hope that this guy's name shows up). I didn't draw the picture which is REALLY good. Make's me wish that FF dot net allowed us to put link-dumps in our stories so I could just link directly to the picture but…(sigh). To the artist who drew that picture, if you're reading this, you are a master artist!

Also, one of the readers made a review comment that I think does call for a little clarification. The idea with the Neo-Being's having job classes is that they're not restricted just to the abilities of their specific class, but that it's more of a representation of their abilities. For example N3 may be classified as a White Mage but she can also use some dark magic too. The abilities aren't class restricted in this instance. Granted, there are some abilities that some can use that others can't, like N5's being able to use the Jump ability commonly associated with the Dragoon class or N9's skill in nimbly scaling the Ballroom in chapter 8 is something you'd expect a Thief class to possess. So the classes aren't adhering strictly to the guidelines Final Fantasy has for each class.


	17. Neo-Beings Part 1

Sora, Riku, Kairi, Terra, Aqua, and Ven burst into Yen Sid's tower to find Vanitas holding Yen Sid's hat.

"Vanitas! What have you done to Master Yen Sid?!" Terra roared as he grabbed Vanitas by the throat and pinned him to the wall. Before a petrified Vanitas could respond however…

"Terra! Release him!"

"Master Yen Sid!" Aqua yelped, startled as Yen Sid entered from the side room, picking up his hat and placing it on his head.

"My hat got blown off from a gust of wind from a window I opened in my side room. Vanitas was innocently picking it up for me." Yen Sid said as Terra reluctantly put him down.

"Then what's he done to warrant calling us all back here so urgently?" Ven asked.

"It wasn't him." Axel said, sticking his head in the doorway from the side room, a serious expression on his face, "Come and see for yourself."

They each approached the doorway and found Olette sitting in a chair with a glass of water, looking absolutely shell shocked.

"Olette? What's wrong? How did you get here?" Sora asked as Olette looked up at Sora before bursting into tears, throwing her arms around him.

"Oh Sora! They're gone! Everyone's gone! Hayner! Pence! Even Seifer and his gang! All gone!" Olette cried as Sora put his arms around her comfortingly. Everyone else figured it out quickly.

"The Neo-Beings hit Twilight Town?" Aqua asked, as Axel leaned against the wall nearby, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Yeah. They hit in force. Before I could stop them, they had captured everyone but Olette, so I grabbed her and ran straight here." Axel said with an eerie calmness.

"At least she's safe." Riku said but Axel glared at him.

"I should've done more! I should've been able to stop those punks! Now because of me, Hayner, Pence, and everyone I know from Twilight Town save for Olette are who knows where, having who knows what being done to them! They could be Heartless now for all we know!" Axel yelled, seething with anger as small flames appeared in the air around him.

"AXEL! You did what you could! You've already done better than we have! We couldn't even save one person in Beast's Castle, you managed to save someone. I'd call that a victory, even if it's a hollow one." Riku said, calming the ex-Nobody down slightly.

"I know-I know, I just-…(sigh) sometimes I miss not having a heart. Didn't have all of these pesky emotions to deal with, ya know?" Axel said.

"You're still here and you have Olette. That's something." Terra said as Sora turned towards Axel, Olette noticeably calmer now.

"Axel, you haven't lost all your friends, you know." Sora said as Roxas and Xion briefly manifested on either side of him as he spoke.

"I know. Thanks guys." Axel said, none of them noticing as Vanitas glanced towards the windows before walking to them, looking out at the train that connected Twilight Town to Yen Sid's tower.

"There's one thing that keeps bothering me, Axel. Why were you in Twilight Town when Master Yen Sid needed you here to keep an eye on Vanitas?" Terra asked, suspiciously. Axel merely gave him a blank stare before turning towards Yen Sid.

"I sent him home. His continued presence was unnecessary." Yen Sid said, concerning Terra and Ven.

"That was risky, allowing yourself to be alone with-." "Ven, that's enough! Now isn't the time to argue about this. We need to try and find out where the Neo-Beings are taking their prisoners." Aqua said as Riku nodded.

"Aqua's right. We need to find the Neo-Being's hideout." Riku said.

"Then how do we do that?" Kairi asked.

"They're still there." Vanitas said, not paying attention to them as he stared out the window towards Twilight Town.

"Who's still where?" Kairi asked.

"The Neo-Beings…they're still in town." Vanitas replied.

"How can you tell?" Sora asked as he approached him.

"I…I dunno. It's this feeling that I have. Those Neo-Beings are still in Twilight Town." Vanitas said, turning towards them.

"Then maybe we can pin one down and get some answers." Terra said as he headed for the door.

"It might be a trap." Aqua said as Yen Sid nodded.

"Then you should take Vanitas with you." Yen Sid said, startling all six of the Keyblade wielders.

"**What?!"** they asked in disbelief.

"Master, you can't be serious!" Ven exclaimed.

"Uh, take it from me, he doesn't joke." Axel said as Vanitas approached them.

"But this is Vanitas!" Terra exclaimed, motioning towards Vanitas who was obviously hurt by Terra and Ven's reluctance.

"What if I told you that I know what Vanitas is? What if I told you that, in a sense, you are both correct? While he isn't the same Vanitas you killed a week ago, he still carries a small portion of the original with him. And what if I also told you, that without him, you cannot succeed in stopping the Neo-Beings?" Yen Sid asked as the six looked at Vanitas curiously.

"I still don't trust him to not stab us in the back once we let our guard down." Terra said as Ven nodded in agreement.

"Once bitten, twice shy." Ven added as Aqua scowled in annoyance.

"We're taking him with us, end of discussion." She said as Terra and Ven both fell silent, scowling at Vanitas.

"Sora and I will watch him. We won't let him harm anyone." Kairi said as Sora nodded in agreement.

"Alright, fine, but don't blame us if he betrays us somehow." Terra said as he and Ven headed for the door with Aqua, Riku, and Kairi close behind.

"Don't worry Vanitas, not everyone believes you're lying." Sora said as Vanitas sighed.

"I know, but I'm not lying. I want to help. I have this overwhelming urge to want to help you guys. I can't explain it. But when Terra and Ven don't believe me-…" Vanitas said as Sora shrugged.

"You kinda have to understand, we've all had horrible experiences with who you were in the past. So have I but…well there's something different about you. In my heart, I know you're not the same guy. You actually kinda…you kinda remind me more of…well, me." Sora said as Vanitas smiled appreciatively.

"Thank you, Sora." Vanitas said as he started for the door. Sora started following him before pausing and glancing towards Axel.

"Are you coming, Axel?" Sora asked but Axel shook his head.

"Think I'll pass. I don't want anyone getting at Olette here so I'm staying here, to keep her safe." Axel replied as Sora shrugged.

"Okay, but if you need any help, you know who to call." Sora said as he walked out the door, closing it behind him.

"Don't I know it." Axel said before glancing towards Yen Sid who stood with his hands behind his back, staring out the window.

"So do you think he'll take the bait?" Axel asked with a scowl.

"He'd be a fool not to." Yen Sid said as Axel scoffed.

"He is a fool. But he's a sneaky fool. And I don't like you using my friends like this." Axel said. Olette was confused. She didn't know what they were talking about.

"Understandable." Yen Sid replied as he watched the six plus Vanitas climb onto the train.

"Still, do you think we better get ready for our guest?" Axel asked, summoning his chakrams as Yen Sid turned towards him and nodded.

"It would be rude for us not to." Yen Sid replied as he headed for the door. Axel started following him but stopped in the doorway before turning towards Olette.

"Olette, whatever happens out there…keep the door locked and don't open it for anyone except myself or Yen Sid, and that includes if it's Sora or the others. Got it Memorized?" Axel asked in a deadly serious tone. Olette nodded nervously.

"Yeah." She said softly as Axel shot her a grin.

"Don't worry. We'll get them back." Axel said as he closed the door. He waited until he heard the sound of the lock turning from the other side. He then smiled and started following Yen Sid down the stairs.

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

The gang was silent as they rode the train from Yen Sid's tower towards Twilight Town. Vanitas was standing with his back against the very back wall of the train while the others sat, mentally preparing themselves for whatever they would or wouldn't find in town.

"So..." Riku said, after a moment's silence, "…what did Master Yen Sid talk with you about while we were gone?"

"He actually just stared at me for about an hour before he said anything. He then asked me something weird. He asked me to summon my Keyblade and let him examine it." Vanitas replied.

"Did he?" Aqua asked, curiously.

"Yeah."

"Did you hand it to him and he took it from you?" Aqua asked as Vanitas nodded.

"Yeah, I gave it to him and he examined it for a while before handing it back." Vanitas said as Terra and Ven both looked at him suspiciously.

"Okay, I know that's impossible." Terra said, confusing Vanitas while earning an annoyed look from Kairi.

"Augh! Terra!" Kairi groaned.

"I can justify this one! Master Yen Sid can't wield a Keyblade anymore. He gave up his power to do so when he retired. So he couldn't have even so much as held another Keyblade." Terra said as Aqua nodded.

"I'm afraid I have to agree with Terra on this one." Aqua said as Riku thought of something.

"What if…nah that's preposterous." Riku said, dismissing his own idea.

"What if what?" Sora asked.

"What if, it's not even a real Keyblade?" Riku asked.

"What makes you say that?" Ven asked.

"Nothing, just a ridiculous idea." Riku said as he leaned back, glancing at Vanitas curiously.

"Sora, are you going to be okay?" Kairi asked, confusing Sora.

"Okay with what?"

"We're going to a world that Roxas considered to be home for a time. He and Xion have numerous memories of that place so seeing it deserted like Beast's Castle…" Kairi said, letting her sentence dropped off. Sora could tell that Kairi wasn't just speaking out of her own concern for him, but out of Namine's concern for Roxas and Xion as well.

"It'll be kinda hard but, I can handle it. I'll be okay. If anything, it'll just encourage me to find where these Neo-Beings are taking everyone they kidnap and return them to where they belong." Sora said as Ven tapped his chin.

"Who are these Neo-Beings anyway?" Ven asked curiously.

"Yeah, and what are they hiding under those hoods? I mean, has anyone ever seen their face?" Terra asked.

"I have."

"Riku?" Sora asked as he and everyone else turned towards him curiously.

"Back in the Keyblade Graveyard, while we were searching for Vanitas's original Keyblade, Terra and I were separated and we were both attacked by one. The one I faced got his hood blown back by the wind, and I saw his face." Riku said.

"Who was it?" Ven asked but Aqua interrupted.

"Later, we're here." Aqua said as she summoned her Keyblade, the others standing up and walking towards the door as it slid open. They cautiously walked out of the train to find themselves in the empty train station. The lights were out and the train leading to Sunset Terrace was halfway out of the station as if it had stopped mid-transit. The only sound they could hear was the soft howling of the wind.

"This is creepy." Ven said as they walked towards the exit. Sora was absently running his hand along the walls, reflecting at the memories that Roxas and Xion both had of the world.

"Come on, we need to see if we can find anything that can give us a clue as to their whereabouts." Riku said, pushing the doors to the train station open, leading them out into the courtyard.

"Which they are you referring to?" Terra asked as they reached the railing on the opposite edge of the courtyard, overlooking the empty city below.

"I believe he's referring to us." A voice said from behind them. (Ambiance Cue: The Nightmare – DDD) They all spun around, Keyblades summoned, to see N1, N2, N3, N4, N5, N6, and N7 standing atop the overhang of the station entrance. They then saw a massive swarm of Manikins appear inside the station, blocking the exit.

"I knew it! It is a trap! And he led us straight into it!" Terra exclaimed, pointing at Vanitas, causing the downtrodden teen to look away.

"Terra, we all knew this was a trap!" Aqua exclaimed.

"Wow, you deliberately walked straight into a trap. Someone's overconfident." N1 said with a laugh, his arms crossed over his chest.

"We came here for some answers! We want to know where you're taking the people from these worlds!" Sora yelled at him.

"Well lucky you, because we're in the mood to give you a few answers." N3 said with a haughty sniff.

"Then where are the people you've taken?" Sora asked.

"Well, when I said we were in the mood to give you some answers, I didn't tell you which answers you were going to get. In other words, we're not telling you where we've taken them." N1 replied.

"So what questions will you answer?" Aqua asked.

"The question as to who your little friend with the acid touch is there." N1 said, pointing at Vanitas who looked up at him curiously.

"What do you know about me?" Vanitas asked.

"A lot more than what you've told your friends here, Neo-Being, number fourteen." N1 said as the six looked at Vanitas in genuine surprise.

"I'm-…I'm a Neo-Being?!" Vanitas asked, horrified by the mere notion.

"Wait, you mean you didn't know?" N3 asked before throwing her head back and cackling in amusement.

"The markings on your helmet clearly brands you as one of us. N13, your designation as a Neo-Being. It was you who lead us straight here to this world." N1 said as Vanitas's jaw dropped in horror.

"No! I wouldn't! I didn't! How?!" Vanitas cried, not believing what he was hearing.

"We have ways of tracking you." N5 said with a smirk.

"We've been following all seven of you since our first encounter." N2 added.

"And we thank you for leading us to our targets. It's taken out a lot of the guesswork." N4 said.

"You mean, you followed us to Magician's Bayou?" Sora asked.

"And to Radiant Garden?" Aqua added.

"And the Keyblade Graveyard?" Riku added as the others nodded.

"That's correct." N7 replied.

"Not only that, but you also showed us where the last of this world's inhabitants are hiding." N1 said as all seven of them looked at N1 in horrid realization.

"Oh no, he means Olette, Axel, and Master Yen Sid!" Aqua said as the Neo-Beings leapt down off the overhang, landing in front of them.

"Even as we speak, the eighth, ninth, and tenth of our number is in the process of adding them to our collection of test subjects." N1 said as Sora scowled at him.

"We won't let you get away with this!" Sora yelled, summoning his Keyblade and armor.

"We've overcome bigger threats than you! Threats that have endangered the worlds themselves, not just the people!" Aqua said as she and the others summoned their Keyblades and armor. Vanitas even summoned his Keyblade, dropping into a fighting stance as his helmet formed on his head.

"Don't you think we know that already?" N7 asked in a bored tone.

"You three, you prevented Xehanort from initiating his plans eleven years ago and defeated the original Vanitas at the same time." N4 said, pointing at Aqua, Terra, and Ven.

"Riku, you allowed yourself to fall into Darkness, helping Xehanort's Heartless collect the Seven Princesses of Heart, to gain access to Kingdom Hearts, then you helped Sora defeat Xehanort's Nobody the following year." N2 added.

"Then there's the star player of the game. Sora, the Master of the Keyblade, the one who defeated Xehanort's Heartless, lost his memory in Castle Oblivion, defeated Xehanort's Nobody and Organization XIII." N1 explained.

"And finally all six of you banded together to defeat Xehanort for one last time before you defeated Vanitas and his Keyblade Rebels just a week ago. So you see, we know all about your exploits, but we wonder if we are beyond your capacity to defeat." N3 said as Sora scowled.

"I don't see why not! We overcame Xehanort, Vanitas, the X-Blade incarnate, Heartless, Nobodies, Unversed, and the physical manifestations of our Keyblades! There's nothing we can't overcome together!" Sora exclaimed, his friends nodding, including Vanitas. (Ambiance Cue: Key of Darkness – BBS) N1 merely chuckled as he raised both hands towards his face, lowering his head as he pulled back his hood, revealing a head of spiky brown hair. He slowly raised his head to look directly at the seven with a pair of glowing faded green eyes and an evil grin. Each of the seven's eyes widened in disbelief as they stepped back in shock.

"No way!" Ven said, breathlessly.

"How?!" Kairi asked.

"I knew it!" Riku said with a snarl as N1, chuckled.

"So tell me, Sora, if you can overcome all of those challenges, can you overcome yourself?!" N1 asked. His face…

…was Sora's.

* * *

**End Chapter 17.**

A/N: Dun-dun-dun.

Oh and an added note regarding the "list" mentioned in Chapter 15. The list does not include any Final Fantasy characters. The people on the list are people we've already met or people we haven't met yet (especially so with The Forgotten Master, The Apprentice, and The Assassin). With every possible candidate, you need to consider the following two questions…

"How are they connected to Sora?" and "How are they still suffering?"


	18. Neo-Beings Part 2

(Ambiance Cue: Key of Darkness – BBS)  
"What-the…who are you?!" Sora asked, in disbelief as Neo-Sora chuckled.

"I am someone who wants to be like you. I am you." Neo-Sora said as Riku scowled.

"Then the question should instead be, what are you?" Riku asked.

"We told you once, we're not telling you again, Riku." N2 said as he reached for his cape and cowl, pulling it off to reveal Riku's face underneath.

"You're our doppelgangers!" Aqua exclaimed as N4 pulled down the veil on her hat, revealing Aqua's face glaring back at her.

"Correct you are Aqua. As cliché as it sounds, we are indeed your 'evil' twins" Neo-Aqua said making air quotes with a scowl towards the original Aqua.

"Then what are you? Replicas? Nobodies? Unversed?" Terra asked as the other Neo-Beings removed their disguises. N5 was Neo-Ventus, while N7 was Neo-Terra. N6 was Neo-Namine while N3 was Neo-Kairi. Neo-Kairi had a small tiara around her forehead which bore two rubies that were shaped just so it spelled out "N3." Aside from their markings, designating them as Neo-Beings, they all had the same glowing faded green eyes.

"I'm afraid you've used up all of the answers you are permitted from us." Neo-Sora said as Kairi gaped at Neo-Namine, stunned that there was an evil version of both her and her Nobody.

"We're outnumbered six to eight!" Terra hissed.

"Wrong, we're evenly matched! Seven on seven!" Vanitas said, earning surprised looks from everyone.

"You mean you would rather fight and die on their side instead of helping your fellow Neo-Beings?" N1 asked curiously.

"I'm not like you! I'm not like the original Vanitas! I am my own being! I'm me!" Vanitas yelled before hurling a small black sphere of energy from the tip of his Keyblade at the Neo-Beings but they quickly dodged, causing the sphere to hit one of the Manikins in the doorway, causing it to suddenly turn a bright orange before disintegrating into a glowing core of orange energy near the ground that slowly faded away, but none of them saw it, they were too busy staring at Vanitas.

"Then it looks like we'll be putting down Vanitas for good along with a bunch of obsolete has-beens!" Neo-Sora said as he and the other Neo-Beings summoned their weapons. The helmets formed on the heads of the six Keyblade wielders as they dropped into their battle stances, ready for a fight.

* * *

**At the same time…**

N8, N9, and N10 arrived in a swirling blue vortex like the other Neo-Beings had been using to travel through, to arrive outside of Yen Sid's tower, expecting there to be no one waiting for them but instead…

"Okay, I owe you ten munny old man." Axel said to Yen Sid as they stood just outside the doors to Yen Sid's tower. Olette could be seen peeking out through the windows in Yen Sid's chamber.

"You are not welcome here, Neo-Beings." Yen Sid said to the three.

"Ah, Master Yen Sid. We have questions for you and your heart knows the answers. You will accompany us to our world and provide us those answers." N10 said as Yen Sid glared at him with his stoic gaze.

"I have neither the intent nor the desire to leave with the likes of you." Yen Sid said as Axel nodded.

"As for me, I'll go with you right after you kiss my flaming behind for kidnapping my friends!" Axel yelled with a snarl.

"Oh will you just, shut up Axel?" N8 groaned as Axel paused.

"You're worse than we imagined." N9 added Axel seemed uncertain for a moment then grinned.

"Oh-ho, clever move. I see the old numbskull thinks he's being a wise guy by sending you two to try and capture me." Axel said as N8 and N9 pulled back their hoods, revealing themselves to be Neo-Roxas and Neo-Xion, respectively. Neo-Xion's hair was the same length as it was when Xion was a part of Organization XIII. Axel's grin widened.

"So you really do look like them. Make you a deal. Since you resemble my two best buds, I'll make it as quick and as painless as possible." Axel said as he summoned his chakrams. Neo-Roxas and Neo-Xion looked at each other with their glowing faded green eyes before looking back at Axel.

"We've got good news for you then, Axel. We're not here for you." Neo-Roxas said as Axel arched a curious eyebrow while still grinning.

"That so?" Axel asked before he noticed Neo-Xion glaring up towards the top of Yen Sid's tower.

"You take the idiot, I'll take the girl." Neo-Xion said before suddenly seeing a flaming chakram land in front of them, creating a literal firewall between the three Neo-Beings and the tower.

"Oh I'm sorry did I just cut you off?" Axel asked sarcastically.

"Your assistant is only making it worse for you." N10 said as Yen Sid continued to glare at him through the flames.

"Do not underestimate my assistant. He is the last surviving member of Organization XIII, the only one of them who is independent of his original self. He has achieved a level of existence that most Nobodies will never reach in their lifetimes." Yen Sid said before a sudden burst of white-blue light extinguished the flames.

"That may be so, but it won't be enough." N10 said as Neo-Roxas and Neo-Xion summoned their weapons.

* * *

**Back in town…  
**(Battle Music Cue: Dark Impetus – BBS)

Both sides launched at the other, Sora going straight for Neo-Sora. Aqua attempted to jump in with him but was intercepted by a dark missile from Neo-Terra. Fortunately she had used a Reflect barrier just in time.

"What's the matter, Aqua? Can't stand having to face a friend for a second time?" Neo-Terra asked with a grin. Aqua glared at him through her helmet.

"Like I can't tell the difference between my friend and a cheap imitation!" Aqua retorted.

"Hey! You!" the real Terra exclaimed, flying in as he and his doppelganger started exchanging blows so fast you could hardly see their blades moving save for a number of brief flashes of light and metallic clanging sounds as they struck. Riku however quickly slid to the side as Neo-Ven dropped in with his spear but was quickly put on the defensive as Riku came at him with a barrage of attacks and thunder spells.

"You're not even trying to hit me!" Neo-Ven yelled as he continued to dodge.

"Yet!" Riku replied before he suddenly started glowing with a white and purple aura as he entered his Road Walker Command Style. Suddenly he was moving twice as fast with a ferocious speed as his Keyblade let off alternating trails of Light and Darkness with each swing. Meanwhile Vanitas was evading Neo-Namine's attacks as she tried to ensnare him with her chains. Vanitas nimbly dodged her attacks with the skills of a master swordsman before clinching his fist, causing a darkness to rise from it before he flung another sphere of black magic towards her. Instantly one length of her chains magically coiled into a quick shield, but when the sphere impacted the "shield" the chains suddenly shattered, breaking the links and causing them to melt into a strange orange goo. Neo-Namine looked at the end of her broken chain with a stunned expression.

"What are you?!" She asked as Vanitas glared at her.

"You're the ones who told me what I am, and here's what I think of all ten of you Neo-freaks!" Vanitas yelled as he charged angrily towards her. Before he could reach her however, he found himself suddenly blown back by a powerful Neo-Thundaga from Neo-Aqua who quickly had to turn and block Kairi in her Rising Sun Command Style. Meanwhile Neo-Kairi was battling Ven as the youth pursued her up and around and atop the overhang on the train station.

"You're not getting away from us this time!" Ven exclaimed as Neo-Kairi fled up the side of the train station tower. Ven quickly followed after her, hurling his Keyblade towards her, causing it to spin and take flight on its own, flying and arcing towards her as she neared the top. As she nimbly evaded the airborne Keyblade, Neo-Riku suddenly appeared in a black burst of smoke in front of him, falling towards him with his sword raised. Ven re-summoned his Keyblade to his hand in time to block a blow from the falling Neo-Being Warrior as Aqua flew past them on her Keyblade Glider, barraging Neo-Kairi with Wing Arrows as she flew up into the sky, dismissing the Glider before spinning around towards the ground and pointing her Keyblade at all seven of the Neo-Beings below her before she had even started falling.

"_INCOMING! HEADS UP!"_ Aqua exclaimed via D-Link as she took on a white glow, turning upright in the air before she started spinning like a top, letting off a steady stream of comets made of white light in her Shiny Bloom Shot Lock. The Six Keyblade wielders on the ground quickly leapt for cover, leaving their six opponents confused for a moment before they were each hit by the barrage. No sooner had the barrage ended however, Aqua started falling back towards the ground, only to suddenly see a number of purple cubes suddenly appear in midair. Her eyes widened inside her armor as she realized what these cubes were but it was too late to avoid them as they exploded, launching her high up into the air. Neo-Kairi had quickly deployed a number of aerial mines as she leapt to the ground, casting a Neo-Curaga on her injured comrades with a snarl on her face.

"Must I do everything for you twits?!" Neo-Kairi asked angrily at the others as she continued casting the Neo-Curaga.

"Well excuse us your royal pain in the-!" Neo-Sora yelled at her only for Neo-Kairi to press her forehead against his angrily.

"Don't you dare finish your sentence!" She warned. Sora and Kairi were watching from under the overhang, looking at each other before looking at their arguing doubles.

"They…they hate each other?" Sora asked, surprised.

"How awful." Kairi said, genuinely saddened by the spectacle.

"Haven't we forgotten someone?" Terra asked as they saw Ven scrambling up the side of the building.

"Oh-no! Aqua!" Riku exclaimed as they all ran out from under the overhang to see Aqua falling from the sky, her armor still smoking from the mines.

"She's not slowing down!" Riku said as he attempted to leap up but was stopped when Terra tried to stop him.

"Wait! Who's that?!" Terra asked, pointing at something none of them could see. Aqua was still plummeting, nearing the overhang when she was suddenly caught in midair but not by any of the six on the ground, but by a tiny figure in a black hooded coat.

"Who's that?" Neo-Ven asked as the Neo-Beings recovered from Aqua's Shot Lock. The figure gently set Aqua down on the overhang just as Ven was running up before it quickly turned and leapt off the overhang, landing in the courtyard, throwing back its hood and summoning its Keyblade.

"Sorry I'm late fellas!" Mickey said with a determined glare towards the Neo-Beings.

"Glad you could make it Mickey." Riku said as he and the others quickly formed a line facing the Neo-Beings.

"Great, it's that mousy little pipsqueak!" Neo-Sora groaned.

"When did he get here?!" Neo-Aqua snarled.

"Just shut up and get them!" Neo-Terra yelled as the two sides clashed once again.

**…**

Axel was outnumbered, two to one, but he still held his own. Whenever Neo-Roxas would attempt a Duel Stance, he would simply send one of his chakrams sawing through the ground towards him, leaving a trail of flames as it went while he would hurl another chakram up towards Neo-Xion whenever she attempted to parkour up the side of the tower but the chakram would force her to fall towards the ground, saving herself by using her shuriken and embedding it in the side of the tower to slow her descent until she was low enough to the ground to bounce off and fly towards Axel.

"Come 'ere, I'll make it all stop!" Axel grinned as he held off the doppelgangers of his two friends.

"You're only wasting time." N10 said as he and Yen Sid maintained their positions. Yen Sid not once even budging as Axel and the two Neo-Beings fought around them.

"Don't assume that I am defenseless." Yen Sid replied as Axel leapt up and threw both chakrams down at the two Neo-Beings. Neo-Roxas blocked one chakram as it spun against his blades like a saw. Neo-Xion however dodge rolled clear, just as Axel snapped his fingers, causing the chakrams to explode in two separate fireballs, knocking Neo-Roxas to the ground as Neo-Xion came around for a counter attack.

"To assume that you are without your own means of defense would be courting failure. By the same token, do not assume that by my current apathy that I won't step in when needed." N10 said as Yen Sid ran a hand through his beard while Axel ducked Neo-Xion's attack and whirled around in time to block her as she spun back around with her shuriken.

"Then let me ask you some questions. I know by your very existence that Ansem the Wise of Radiant Garden is involved, and yet you have not collected the citizens of that world. You have had every opportunity to and yet you hesitate. My question to you is, why?" Yen Sid asked as Axel continued to press his chakram against Neo-Xion's shuriken while Neo-Roxas ran up intent on striking Axel from behind only to have his blades stopped by Axel's other chakram.

"That is not something I can discuss." N10 replied as Axel caused his chakrams to burst into flames, causing the two Neo-Beings to leap back, giving Axel some breathing room.

"Is it because your Master is Ansem the Wise?" Yen Sid asked as N10 fell silent, Yen Sid's gaze narrowing towards him as Axel saw Neo-Xion running for the tower again. He quickly hurled a chakram into the side of the tower, causing a literal ring of fire to form around the tower from the spot where it hit, blocking Neo-Xion from advancing any further.

"You know of whom I speak, and yet your silence tells me my answer. You however are a mystery to me. You wear the clothes of Xehanort…yet your voice and manner of speaking…speaks of the contrary." Yen Sid said as Neo-Xion landed back on the ground, foiled once again but leaving Axel with only one chakram. Neo-Roxas shot Neo-Xion a dark grin and a nod. She nodded back with a dark smirk and a nod before hurling her shuriken towards Axel, forcing him to duck just as Neo-Roxas leapt at him, both swords raised, before bringing them down on Axel's single chakram. Neo-Roxas quickly dropped to one knee while keeping his swords pressed against the chakram while Neo-Xion ran in, leapt up, and plowed both feet into Axel's back, causing him to fall forward, over Neo-Roxas, and onto his back. He quickly leapt to his feet in time for Neo-Roxas to fly at him and deliver a single powerful blow that caused him to stagger backwards towards the edge of the island, dropping his lone chakram into the rainbow sea below. Axel was now precariously balancing on the edge, flailing to maintain his balance. Yen Sid noticed this, his eyes widened.

"AXEL!" He exclaimed just as the ex-Nobody fell over the edge. Yen Sid grimaced as he looked away, mourning the Flurry of the Dancing Flames. Up in the tower, Olette put her hands over her face in horror, tears welling up in her eyes as the chakram in the side of the tower fell to the ground, the fire ring extinguished.

"Your assistant is no more. Now you will join us." N10 said as Neo-Roxas and Neo-Xion started approaching the former Keyblade Master.

"I will come peacefully on one condition. You let me see your face." Yen Sid said as the two younger Neo-Beings looked towards N10 who slowly reached for his hood then pulled it back. Yen Sid's expression didn't change at the sight of N10's face.

"As I suspected. I hope you're proud of yourself. Is this what you hoped to achieve?" Yen Sid asked, but he wasn't asking N10 or either of the Neo-Beings, but the hooded figure standing behind him in front of the open doors to the tower.

"Hey I'm just the delivery guy. So what if my payment is getting a Keyblade of my own? Ansem gets what he wants, everything goes back to normal…well…almost normal." The figure said as a pair of Manikins descended the stairs in the tower behind him with the unconscious Olette being carried by the arms between them.

"You will never learn. The Keyblade chooses the wielder, not the other way around." Yen Sid said with soft spoken distain for the hooded figure.

"Huh, last time I listened to an old man, I didn't get what I was promised. Not making the same mistake twice." The hooded figure said as it disappeared into a Corridor of Darkness. At the edge of the island, a black gloved hand reached up and over, grasping the ground as Axel struggled to pull himself up. He pulled himself up enough in time to see the Neo-Portal close, taking Yen Sid and Olette with them.

"No! NO-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O!" Axel yelled as he climbed onto the island, the blades of grass suddenly catching on fire, leaving Axel unscathed as he snarled angrily at the spot where the portal once sat.

**…**

Back in town, Aqua had recovered and she and Ven had joined back in the fight. Mickey was nimbly evading Neo-Sora's attacks as Sora and Neo-Ven exchanged blows, Sora using the Firestorm Command Style to great effect. Aqua and Neo-Aqua were engulfed in a magic duel, barraging each other with various magic spells with Aqua in the Magic Wish Command Style as Riku and Terra double teamed Neo-Terra. Ven and Vanitas were going for Neo-Kairi and Neo-Namine while Neo-Ven attempted to bring down Kairi. Suddenly they heard a strange high-pitched ringing sound as the Manikins started tapping their swords against the walls. Neo-Sora grinned at this as he locked blades with Sora.

"You know what that sound means?" Neo-Sora asked.

"It means our collection of this world is complete!" Neo-Aqua added as the Neo-Beings suddenly leapt back, putting some distance between them and their respective foes.

"You'll pay for this!" Vanitas yelled angrily.

"Somehow, we doubt it." Neo-Kairi scoffed as they started to disappear, one by one, in the strange teleporter rings that rose from around their feet.

"See you 'round, you obsolete has-beens!" Neo-Sora laughed as Terra ran in, intending to deliver a final strike but Neo-Sora was gone just as he swung; only hitting air. (End Battle Music.) The eight Keyblade wielders stood staring stunned at the spot where the Neo-Beings had vanished, the reality of the situation slowly sinking in as their helmets and armor disappeared.

"No." Aqua whispered, still in shock.

"Yen Sid! Olette! Axel! It can't be true!" Sora exclaimed, refusing to believe it, as a Corridor of Darkness opened nearby.

"Not entirely." Axel said as he appeared as the Corridor closed, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Axel! You're okay!" Aqua said with a sigh of relief.

"Physically perhaps." Axel muttered sullenly.

"What about Master Yen Sid and Olette? Did they-…" Ven asked as Axel nodded.

"Gone, just like the rest of them." He hissed softly as Vanitas formed his helmet on his head before removing it by hand, turning it around so that he could see the N13 on the front, staring at it quietly and remorsefully. He then noticed something twinkling on the ground in front of him as he lowered his helmet, he saw it was another of the blue squared tiles.

"I think we all know who we can blame for that." Terra said, looking at Vanitas with a disdainful glare.

"Terra, they said they had been following us since Beast's Castle. It's our own fault for bringing them here." Aqua replied calmly.

"But through a Corridor of Darkness? Take it from me, those Corridors are nigh impossible to track." Terra said as Riku and Axel both nodded in agreement.

"He's right. Ansem himself tried to track them in order to figure out Organization XIII's movements but he never could." Riku said as Ven rubbed his chin.

"And we arrived here from Magician's Bayou using Genie's magic. How could they have traced us back here?" Ven asked but Mickey started to try and shush them.

"This isn't the conversation to be had in the open like this. Ya never know when they might be listening." Mickey said as Sora nodded.

"Yeah, we need to go somewhere they can't follow. Somewhere that we won't have to be concerned about causing another abduction." Sora said as Axel and Terra exchanged curious looks.

"I think we might know just the place." Terra said as Vanitas knelt down over the tile.

"Yeah, so you might want to grab Mr. Neo-freak over there and-…what's he doing?" Axel asked as he noticed Vanitas pick up the tile, examining it carefully before it started to shine as it did before. Soon there was another glowing green sphere appearing just above the ground before him as the green hologram of the mysterious figure appeared.

"_If you are seeing this message, then you are on the right track. By now you will have encountered the Neo-Beings, as they call themselves, and their Manikin minions, and you will undoubtedly have learned that you yourself are a Neo-Being as well Number thirteen. You mustn't let them discourage you for, unlike them, you are unique, independent of them."_ The figure said. Its voice was still garbled and distorted but they could still understand it.

"That remains to be seen." Terra mumbled.

"_You might have noticed that you carry no memories of any prior experiences, yet you can feel it at your very core, that there has to be more. You were born of a being that was created for the sole purpose of finding the answer to a single question. Within you dwells the memories and experience of that being, but they must be awoken first." _The figure said as Vanitas listened in carefully.

"What's it talking about?" Sora asked as the figure continued.

"_The weapon granted to you in the prior message has also unlocked powers and abilities you never knew you had. The weapon itself fills you with a sense of nostalgia, a feeling that you have seen it before but cannot place when or where. Perhaps this will help to jar your memory…" _the figure said before disappearing. The color in the tile drained into Vanitas's hands again as his eyes took on another electric blue glow as the tile disappeared. He suddenly summoned his Keyblade, but this time the blade was within the three dimensional grid again. Suddenly the blocky design of the Keyblade started becoming smooth, with many of the smaller cubes around the edges being absorbed into the ones near the center as the Keyblade took on a very familiar shape.

"Wait, how is that possible?!" Riku asked as he and the others widened their eyes in shock.

"How can there be two of the same one?!" Sora asked as the grid disappeared and the hologram of the figure returned.

"_I have supplied all I can to you. The fate of the world's citizens and of the Neo-Beings is now in your hands. You must return to free them from their torment." _The figure said before vanishing, the sphere disappearing too as Vanitas's eyes returned to their regular faded green glow. He looked down at his Keyblade and his eyes widened at the sight.

"W-W-W-What?!" Vanitas asked, just as shocked as the others…

It was identical to the Kingdom Key.

* * *

**End Chapter 18**

What will our heroes do? What is the Neo-Beings next move? Will Vanitas ever be accepted or are Terra and Ven right to be suspicious? Find out in the chapters to come.

A/N: I've always contended that dialogue is my strength and action sequences are my weakness when it comes to writing. I can envision fight scenes and action sequences easily but it's just the translating it from mental-imaging to text that's difficult. The fight sequence here was an experiment. Instead of wasting entire chapters devoted to a number of simultaneous one-on-one fight scenes, I decided to focus more on the highlights of a single group battle, with characters changing opponents semi-regularly. Kinda like that one scene near the end of the Avengers where **(SPOILER)** the camera follows each of the Avengers during the battle to show them embroiled in battle against the Chitauri. While not trying to copy that concept exactly, I'm aiming for something notably similar. Please let me know if you think it worked or not.


End file.
